Captured!
by Hiei08
Summary: This is going to be a multi-part, roller coaster ride full of all kinds of twists & turns. Like long, involved stories? You'll love me, lol. One of the team's tortured past returns to drive them all to the breaking point. This is for MATURE readers only
1. Scene 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about YYH or any of the characters, I just drool on them a bit. I make no profit off of anything my imagination comes up with during this story.

**Well, here we are at my very first Fanfic submission ever. Some of you may be familiar with this from AFF. I decided to see how it would be received in here, also. By all means, Review, but please be gentle. I don't want any flaming, please. **

Just bear in mind that this is not going to be a Sunday drive in the park for any of our beloved characters, so mature rreaders only!! All OCs are completely my own please don't steal them. :o)

Oh, and a couple more things, First of all I write in script form. I hope this isn't a problem. Secondly, I'm not an expert in the Japanese language, forgive me if I bruise something, lol. Thirdly, I already have all of this pretty well all written out. When I write sometimes the plot writes itself, I think some of you will know what I mean.

Now, on with the show...Cue the opening theme... (BTW, I would place this definately after the ending of the series we all have those DVDs of ;o))

Scene 1 ----------------------------------------------- A Fortress Complex In Demon World

A small group of demons enter a dark room that's occupied by their leader. Said  
leader is busy watching some video of Yusuke and his group fighting and  
apprehending another group of petty criminal demons. He knows that the group has  
entered, but he finishes watching the footage until the screen goes black. He  
remains still in contemplation a few moments, the group knowing better than to  
disturb him as he thinks. Finally he sighs and turns his chair to face them.

Satjiyu - Turn the light on, Honshin.

Satjiyu's second-in-command hurries over to the wall and flips the switch that  
floods the room in bright light. All their eyes adjust quickly.

Honshin - You got a plan, Boss... I can see it in your eyes...

Satjiyu nods.

Satjiyu - Yes, I believe I know how we can get them here... And get them to do  
whatever we want... I'm finally gonna get my shiyounin back.

The large Tiger demon chuckles, then he lifts up a still picture of Kurama that was  
taken by one of the many spies he had out gathering all the footage.

Satjiyu - This beautiful one is the legendary fox thief, Youko Kurama, in his acquired  
human form. He's a plant manipulator and very calculating and deadly...  
Honshin - He's also beautiful in both forms... We know all about him...  
Satjiyu - Just shut up and listen to me, Honshin!  
Honshin - Yes, sir. Sorry, Boss.

Satjiyu holds up the next picture, it is Hiei.

Satjiyu - This is Hiei... He's a mutt demon, Fire and Ice mixture. He's an  
accomplished swordsman and very, very fast... But his deadliest feature is  
his jagan eye that's hidden under this head wrap he wears... Recognize the  
white crest on his head?

The whole group before him nods knowingly. Satjiyu holds up the next picture and  
watches his small group cower some.

Satjiyu - This is the current leader of Koenma's well-put-together group. He is the  
Mazoku and I can see that you're all very familiar with what he can do... But  
I've found the key that we can use to manipulate all of them...

Satjiyu lays Yusuke's picture down and picks up the last one. Kuwabara.

Satjiyu - Gentlemen, this is your target. This one is a pure human. He's strong when  
he fights with his demon friends, using his Spirit Sword. But if you catch him  
by himself, ward him quickly, you can capture him easily... Do so and bring  
him here... Honshin,...

The leader tosses his second hand man a small transparent orb full of a light  
colored swirling mist.

Satjiyu - You will leave this message orb at the place where you capture this human  
along with a Spirit Flare. The flare will undoubtedly attract the Mazoku,  
possibly even the other 2 demons as well.  
Honshin - The message in here will bring them here to 'rescue' the human... Right?  
Satjiyu - Yes, without a doubt. You will leave the portal open for them to follow.

One of the other demons gives off a hissing giggle.

Baracu - But we will have already eatten the plump, juicy human...  
Satjiyu - No, you idiot!! We won't be eatting the human... At least not immediately...  
I have other plans for them besides just getting my shiyounin(1) back.

Satjiyu chuckles again.

Satjiyu - Now get going... Mess this up and I'll eat all of you!!

The group of demons all scramble out of the room. The tiger relaxes back into his  
chair with a satisfied purr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - shiyounin - Means employee or servant. In this fic it will become more of a slang for  
a sex slave, basically. 


	2. Scene 2

**A couple more things to add. I make no money or profit from this. Writing is just my hobby, it gives my imagination time to play. Also, I'm not perverted, I just write concerning weird circumstances that tend to test my characters' mettle, both physically & mentally. **

Another thing, I don't curse in my normal life, so I find it hard to write the words in my works. Strange, maybe, but it's just how I am. I do understand (I hope) my characters and recognize that some situations would indeed have them cursing, so therefore I put the first letter and leave the rest up to your imaginnations to fill in the blanks, lol.

Lastly, I feel that since this is my work and my imagination, that I have the right to use liberties concerning things such as demonic abilities, customs, objects, whatever my muse feels will help the story along.  
Now, with all that said, let's go on with our story, shall we...

Scene 2 ------------------------------------------- Human World - 2 Days Later

After spending a couple days to watch Kuwabara, the group of demons finally seizes  
their chance to grab their target. Honshin looks at the others as Kuwabara starts to  
cut through the empty park on his way home from school.

Honshin - (Whispered) Baracu, while we capture the boy you ready our portal back to the fortress.  
Baracu - Got it, Honshin.

Honshin and his group move out quickly to begin surrounding Kuwabara. It doesn't  
take long for the spiritually sensitive redhead to become aware of their presence.  
He stops and begins to scan the area. The sound of laughing makes him look to the  
side where a little girl is skipping happily over to the swings. Kuwabara watches  
her a moment wondering why a child her age is here in the park when she should be  
in school. Then he hears a whispering hiss come from a nearby tree.

Honshin - If you don't want us to hurt the little morsel... I mean, child... You will put this on...

Kuwabara steps back when a plain, black strap is tossed toward him from a different  
tree. Kuwabara hesitates, glances back at the little girl, then bends and picks up  
the strap to examine it.

Honshin - Just hold it up against your neck, Kuwabara.

When he hears the demon hiss his name he glares toward the tree.

Kuwabara - Hey!! How do you know my name?!  
Honshin - Do what you were told!!

Having heard Kuwabara yelling the child goes over beside him to look around  
curiously.

Girl - Who are you talking to, Mister?

Kuwabara eeps and looks down at the little girl.

Honshin - Do it now, Human!!

Kuwabara glares back at the tree.

Kuwabara - Alright!!  
Girl - (Giggling) You're funny...

Kuwabara talks out of the corner of his mouth toward the little girl as he lifts the  
strap to his neck.

Kuwabara - You need to run! Get back to schoo... OOoooo!!!

As soon as the strap touches Kuwabara's neck it clamps itself around it, sprouting  
spikes on the inside that dig painly into his neck on either side. The little girl  
continues giggling as the tall human boy collapses to his knees heaving in pain.

Girl - Feeling suddenly weak, aren't you?

As the 'little girl' speaks her voice grows deeper and more gravelly. Kuwabara  
looks up at the ugly demon that she has changed into just as the demon uses a  
club-shaped fist to slam against his head, knocking him out cold. The rest of the  
group joins their companion as he changes his hand back to normal.

Frulu - Too easy, Hon.  
Honshin - Get him into the portal, quick... I'll set the flare and follow.

The group quickly gathers their unconscious victim up and hurry into the portal.  
Honshin sets the message orb down on the ground then places a small square tile down  
beside it. The lizard demon taps the center then quickly disappears into the  
portal that will remain invisible to all but Hiei's jagan. As Satjiyu predicted, it  
does not take long at all until both Yusuke and Kurama appear on either side of the  
small park. They both acknowledge each other by meeting eyes and slight nods, then  
they begin scanning the area between them. Kurama is the first to focus on the  
small, square beacon.

Kurama - There, Yusuke...

Both of them move cautiously over to look down at what was left for them to find.  
Kurama sniffs around modestly as Yusuke bends to pick up the orb.

Kurama - Kuwabara was here... not long ago...  
Yusuke - What is this, Kurama...?  
Hiei - It is a message orb.

They both glance toward their smaller companion as he drops out of a nearby tree  
with his usual grace.

Hiei - This place reeks of grungy demons... Besides you two, I mean.

Yusuke and Kurama look at each other again, ignoring Hiei's usual "cheerfulness".

Yusuke - He's got himself captured again...  
Hiei - Hn... Well, since it's not anything that concerns me, I'll...  
Yusuke - Freeze, Shorty.  
Kurama - At least stay to see what the orb says.

Hiei crosses his arms, but stays put as Yusuke throws the orb onto the ground  
breaking it. A smoky figure looms up out of the small explosion of smoke. The  
image speaks clearly, but remains fuzzy so they can't really get a good look at the  
demon.

Satjiyu - Hello, detectives... Yusuke, Youko,... and of course you as well,... Lord Hiei.

The three demons glance at each other.

Satjiyu - I'm especially glad that you have come, Lord Hiei. As you have already  
discovered, I have the 4th member of your happy little group. If you wish to see him alive again, you will use your third eye to guide your friends to the portal that leads to my place. I will either enjoy your presence here... or your human friend... Oh and if you think he'll be able to save himself? Think again, his powers have all been sealed up real nice and tight...  
Yusuke - D---!

Satjiyu chuckles heartily.

Satjiyu - I know that you all have heard, maybe perhaps even seen some of the  
footage on the Chapter Black tape. Well, trust me, humans can't even begin to compete with the torture we demons can inflict.  
Kurama - Indeed.  
Hiei - Hn.  
Satjiyu - I hope that I will see you all soon... If you notify that runt you call a boss about any of this the human will be dead when you arrive. Till we meet again,... gentlemen.

When the smoky figure dissipates Hiei grunts and turns to walk away.

Yusuke - Hiei,...

Hiei stops moving.

Yusuke - Yeah, I know you hate him... I know he's an idiot... sometimes...  
Hiei - Hn.  
Yusuke - But he is still a member of this team.  
Hiei - I owe nobody nothing, Detective.  
Kurama - This guy sounds as if he knows you personally, Hiei. Aren't you even a little  
curious...?  
Hiei - That ploy will not work, Fox.

Hiei starts walking away again. Kurama sighs and looks at his Toushin friend.

Yusuke - Alright!! You've been wanting your complete dismissal from this team since  
day 1.

Hiei stops walking. Kurama lowers his eyes then turns away some. Yusuke goes over  
to stand closer to the small Koorime.

Yusuke - I'll tell you something that only Koenma and I know... The toddler has  
placed the time of your complete dismissal in my hands. It was my part of the bargain when he asked me to do this parttime s for him.

Hiei turns to look up at Yusuke.

Yusuke - Help us get Kuwabara back... And I'll release you... permanently. You'll be  
free to return to Demon World and never set foot here in Human World again... unless you wanna come see Yukina or...

Yusuke half glances toward Kurama.

Yusuke - Someone else.

Hiei glances toward Kurama who still refuses to look toward them. The koorime growls  
then reaches up to remove his warded headband.

Hiei - Fine. But if this is one of your...  
Yusuke - Have I ever lied to you, Hiei?

Hiei just grunts and moves away some as he opens his jagan. It doesn't take long at  
all until he points.

Hiei - The blasted portal is right there.

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke - Okay. Follow me and keep your guard up.

Yusuke and Kurama move toward the spot Hiei pointed to. Hiei 'hn's' once more  
then follows his teammates through the portal. Although they are all on guard they  
are only slighty prepared for the sight that meets their eyes as soon as they step  
out of the portal into Satjiyu's fortress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOooooooooooooo, a cliffie. :o) 


	3. Scene 3

**Scene 3 --------------------------------------------------- Satjiyu's Fortress **

As soon as the three step through the portal they find themselves inside a barred  
cell that is just roomy enough for the three of them. No sooner than they are  
through they feel the displacement of air behind them as the portal seals shut. But  
their eyes are all fastened on the sight in the cell across the aisle from theirs.  
Kuwabara is secured on what looks like a human birthing table, naked. His arms  
and chest secured by wide leather bands, his feet held up and separated by  
stirrups. The redheaded human is too busy screaming in pain and anger as a half  
naked demon moves excitedly between his legs, moaning pleasurably. Before the  
shock of what they are seeing wears off a familiar voice speaks to them from the side.

Satjiyu - Welcome, gentlemen. Before you snarl and get all enraged I feel it only fair to warn you... The bars you see are specially warded to contain each of your special  
talents... If your flesh comes in contact with them...

Before Satjiyu can finish his warning Yusuke charges up his finger.

Satjiyu - Do that and you will fry the two in there with you!

Yusuke growls and shakes his hand out. The demon raping Kuwabara gives an  
exceptionally hard thrust that makes the helpless human scream out in pain. In the  
next instant Yusuke rushes the bars. As soon as he hits them his body begins to  
shake and sizzle. Kurama reacts before Hiei can stop him by whipping out his rose  
whip. The kitsune cries out, but gives a hard yank drawing Yusuke back off the  
bars before collapsing to one knee. Hiei looks toward Satjiyu, after he makes sure  
that Kurama and Yusuke are okay, still trying to remember where he's heard that  
voice before.

Hiei - Who are you and what do you want?

Satjiyu chuckles at Hiei's calm, yet angered tone. The tiger demon motions toward  
Kuwabara's cell.

Satjiyu - I'm just waiting for my turn at the human... His screams are delicious, don't you think,... Lord Hiei?

Hiei partially glances toward Kuwabara who is just about reduced to tears beneath  
the increasing pace of his attacker.

Satjiyu - But then,... you know how he must feel... Don't you, my little Shiyounin?

Hiei's expression slowly darkens as he looks back up toward the demon who still  
remains in the shadows of the dungeon they're in. The name returns to him in force.

Hiei - You...!! Satjiyu...!!

Satjiyu half bows and steps forward into the dim light to reveal himself fully. When  
he hears the name, Kurama looks up with narrowed eyes.

Satjiyu - Or perhaps you would rather take the human's place?

Hiei growls loudly.

Hiei - The only thing I will be taking is your life, you b------!!

Hiei steps back and readies to flash himself through the bars.

Satjiyu - Yes, try to come and get me...  
Kurama - Hiei, no!!

Yusuke tries to get up.

Yusuke - S-stand... down,... Hiei... I...

Kurama helps Yusuke up, but manages to keep ahold of him. The fox relaxes when he  
watches Hiei move back and relax, but he still keeps himself between them and Satjiyu.

Yusuke - I'm the leader... You deal with... me...  
Satjiyu - You, Mazoku, are exactly the one I want to deal with...

Now Kurama moves up to stand beside Hiei shielding Yusuke.

Satjiyu - Amazing how you inspire such loyalty in the likes of these two... Both, of which, have committed as many heinous crimes as I have ever done.

Satjiyu meets Kurama's angry, green eyes.

Satjiyu - Betraying your own lovers and leaving them for dead (1)...

He looks down at Hiei next.

Satjiyu - Killing with your own bare hands just for the sheer pleasure of watching them die...  
Hiei - After what they did to me... I would do it again... many times.

Yusuke glances at each of his friends then glares at Satjiyu again.

Yusuke - Whatever they did in the past, it's history... I trust both of them with my life...  
Satjiyu - What about his life, Detective?

Satjiyu motions over his shoulder toward Kuwabara who is now just squirming and  
whimpering under the demon. Yusuke swallows.

Satjiyu - Finish up with him, T'Sardo...

Satjiyu looks back at Yusuke fully again.

Satjiyu - I'm going to give the human a short break. You have one hour to make a decision.

Kuwabara jolts and screams in sheer agony when the lizard demon delivers his final  
thrust and shoots his mildly acidic semen deep in his bowels. Kurama lowers his  
eyes unable to watch.

Yusuke - What decision, d--- you??!  
Satjiyu - Standing between you and I are two of the demon species whose males possess the rare trait of being able to produce offspring.

All three of the detectives fail to conceal their alarm at the revealing of this news.

Satjiyu - I want you, Mr. Urameshi, to decide to impregnate one of them. You only have one hour to make your decision before I return for your answer. If you fail or refuse to do so I will be the next demon between that boy's legs.

Satjiyu chuckles again as he pats his crotch proudly.

Satjiyu - And, believe me, what I carry will ruin that young human. Just ask Hiei how...excitable I am during my more passionate... moments...

Satjiyu laughs. Hiei narrows his eyes murderously at the large tiger. The demon  
sombers.

Satjiyu - Bear in mind, however, that I have other plans for the one you don't choose.

Satjiyu turns to leave as T'Sardo pulls out of Kuwabara and exits his cell.

Satjiyu - One hour, Detective... I'm always on time.

The sound of the large dungeon door closing behind the two demons leaves the large  
room silent except for Kuwabara's groans of pain. When Yusuke sees the look on  
Kurama's face as he looks down at Hiei he turns and paces away. He's known for a  
while now of the attraction between the two of them but has never made any remarks  
about it, too afraid that it would reveal too much of his own feelings toward both of  
them. Kurama looks toward Yusuke.

Kurama - Yusuke,...  
Yusuke - No, Kurama, don't... Just...

Yusuke turns back toward them.

Yusuke - Let's just think this through... First off, why don't you tell me what you know about this creep?

Kurama glances back down at Hiei.

Kurama - I only recognize his name from Hiei's past...

Now Hiei glances up toward Yusuke.

Hiei - Satjiyu was a slave trader in my youth... When I became too dangerous to continue with the gang of rogues that raised me... They sold me to him... I was barely in my twelvth season... I became this b------'s favorite... boyslut...

Hiei lowers his eyes to hide his sudden wave of shame from both of his companions.  
Yusuke doesn't rush Hiei, he just glances over to check on Kuwabara as the koorime  
gathers himself. Yusuke doesn't even want to imagine what Hiei went through to give a  
demon like him such cause to hesitate and speak with such nervousness.

Hiei - He had me... under him for nearly... five years... Then his partner, his brother decided that he wanted to be brave... Majou was an idiot...

Hiei half glances toward Kuwabara now.

Hiei - I convinced him to release me from the ward collar Satjiyu had on me and I would show him what a fire demon could really do...

Hiei chuckles darkly as he turns away again.

Hiei - The big fool fell for it... He removed the collar... In the next second Majou was bleeding to death through the huge gash my teeth made in his throat... That was when Satjiyu came into the room. He was so stunned at the sight of his dying brother that he barely noticed me whizzing past him... I was young, I just wanted to get away from that monster... Once I had my speed back none of them could catch me, so I was free at last... I didn't stop running until I was as far away from... here... as I could get...  
Yusuke - Here? So you were kept in this place for...?  
Hiei - Hn. Five years... Five years that gave me nightmares for over fifty...

Yusuke nods and turns to pace away.

Yusuke - Okay, so it's a pretty clear choice now, then... I can't... won't let him get his hands back on you again...

Hiei turns to look up at Yusuke puzzled.

Hiei - I would think that I would be the most logical choice for you to turn over to Satjiyu... Perhaps then he would take my offer to release...  
Yusuke - No, you're not going to make no deals with this creep.  
Kurama - Yusuke has a point, Hiei. If this demon gets his hands on you again... Puts a ward back on you, you'll be dead...

Hiei glares up at Kurama.

Hiei - And what do you think he'll do with you, Fox?? And I think we both know what he must have planned for Yusuke...

Hiei looks back up at Yusuke.

Hiei - This demon deals in slave trading, Yusuke... Do you have any idea how much money the offspring of a Mazoku will bring him? He's not going to release you...  
Yusuke - So it's useless for you to try to do any bargaining with him then.

Hiei looks back toward Kuwabara.

Hiei - You have to get Kuwabara out of here. If Satjiyu takes him his release will burn the fool's insides out... Then he will be nothing better than food for them.  
Yusuke - To do that means that I'm the one that has the power to make deals with this guy.

Yusuke looks back toward Kurama again.

Yusuke - Okay, let's get my idea worked out.

Yusuke goes over closer to Kurama and motions toward Hiei.

Yusuke - Come on over here, Shorty.

Suddenly Hiei moves to the far side of their cell.

Hiei - You are not touching me!!

Yusuke sighs then looks back at Kurama.

Kurama - Yusuke, at present your only course of bargaining should be to learn of Satjiyu's plans for the one you don't choose.  
Yusuke - What if I choose not to touch either of you?? I mean, I'm not blind, you guys... I...know that there's something between the two of you...

He watches Kurama look quickly at Hiei who turns to look toward them again. Yusuke  
then moves to the back wall and slides down it to sit and hug his knees.

Yusuke - If I choose one of you... it takes you away from each other...  
Hiei - Just how do you come to that conclusion, Detective?  
Yusuke - Like I said, I'm not going to rape either of you... But if I have to choose one of you that means we will have to become mates...

Now Kurama looks toward Hiei again as Yusuke raises a hand to cover his eyes.

Yusuke - D---!

This is the last word spoken between them for the remainder of the hour. Hiei  
watches Kurama pace the perimeter of their cell silently examining each of the  
bars, but he knows that the Kitsune will find no weaknesses in them. When Kurama  
just reaches the corner where Hiei is staying the large outer door creaks open.  
They both turn and Yusuke lifts his head up to look toward Satjiyu as he comes over  
to look in at them.

Satjiyu - Your time is up, Detective. What have you decided?  
Yusuke - I've decided to kick your a-- the first chance I get...

Satjiyu makes three quick motions toward Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Kurama and  
Hiei's bodies jolt while Kuwabara just arches and moans. Yusuke leaps to his feet.

Yusuke - What did you do, you...??!!  
Satjiyu - You are familiar with a demon that was called Karasu, are you not?

Yusuke moves to check on Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama - I... recognize t-this... feeling...  
Satjiyu - My powers have increased since you last knew me, Shiyounin... Tell me which one you choose now, Mazoku, or I start setting off my bombs, starting with the human...

Yusuke turns back toward Satjiyu angrily.

Yusuke - Alright!! But first, you answer my question.

Satjiyu shrugs.

Satjiyu - Fair enough. Ask your question.

Yusuke goes over to look him in the eyes.

Yusuke - What are your plans for the one I don't choose?

Satjiyu inclines his head briefly.

Satjiyu - Well, as the little koorime slut has already informed you, I am a slave trader. Although I'm rich enough now that I don't really have to sell all of the slaves I possess... Which currently includes the four of you... There are times that I can be persuaded to keep certain slaves for my own... personal... use... Do you understand me so far?  
Yusuke - I'm listening, freak.  
Satjiyu - You may continue to insult me verbally all you wish... I could take your choice away from you now.

Satjiyu slowly raises his hand toward Kurama and Hiei.

Satjiyu - One of them has enough bombs in him to blow his remains all over your cell... Can you guess which one...?

Hiei glares up at Satjiyu and starts to growl.

Yusuke - No... I just want you to answer my question.

Satjiyu lowers his hand again.

Satjiyu - Both of those demons over there are going to be used as breeders regardless.

Hiei feels Kurama's nervousness grow stronger.

Satjiyu - The one you don't choose will still be bred. You see...

Satjiyu thumbs over his shoulder toward Kuwabara.

Satjiyu - We've already extracted quite a bit of semen from the human.

Yusuke grits his teeth to hold back the slew of obsenities that rush through his  
brain.

Satjiyu - The latest delicacy on a lot of demon menus now are half-breed children. The one you don't choose will be impregnated by the human. He'll be used for the rest of his existence to create these half-breed delicacies.

Yusuke takes a step back then looks toward his two cellmates. Hiei has grown  
completely silent while Kurama is positively pale and shaking slightly. Yusuke  
thinks quickly and looks back up at the tiger demon.

Yusuke - What if I choose both of them??

Hiei and Kurama both look toward Yusuke. Satjiyu raises a hand to rub his chin. He  
looks toward the other two demons obviously considering the aspects of what this  
decision will produce. Both Hiei and Kurama are nearly matching in Yusuke's power  
level. To infuse their genes with those of this powerful mazoku would produce  
enormously powerful offspring, perhaps strong enough to win the next Royal  
Tournament. Just the ones from only one breeding of each of them would be enough to  
make him the most feared demon in Demon World. Slowly Satjiyu nods and begins to grin.

Satjiyu - Yes, I would be pleased with that...  
Yusuke - Then I choose them both... You can release Kuwabara...  
Satjiyu - Oh no... I already have a waiting list of demons lining up to take their pleasures from him. Besides, I have other breeders that I can use to produce his  
half-breeds.

Satjiyu waves a hand toward Kurama and Hiei. Both feel the relief from the bombs  
as they dissolve in their bodies.

Satjiyu - You may begin with your two sluts any time.

Yusuke leaps forward as Satjiyu turns to leave.

Yusuke - Take the bomb out of Kuwabara!!

Satjiyu looks back at Yusuke over his shoulder.

Satjiyu - No, not yet. I think I'll just leave it in him until you've at least started your first breeding.

With that Satjiyu leaves the dungeon chuckling delightedly and mumbling about how  
powerful his new little slaves will make him. Kurama and Hiei both look toward  
Yusuke. For a couple moments he just stays put staring across the aisle at  
Kuwabara, then he finally glances toward them. The weight of the decision he's  
made suddenly lands completely on him and he staggers back against the wall once  
more. As he leans against it, hiding his face, Kurama looks back down at Hiei.

Kurama - (Quietly) Hiei,...?  
Hiei - He's not touching me!! I'm nobody's whore anymore, Fox!

They both look back toward Yusuke when he curses angrily. Kurama then nods, takes a  
deep breath, and starts toward Yusuke. Hiei lashes out to catch his arm.

Hiei - Kurama, you can't be...!  
Kurama - I believe the choice has been taken out of my hands, Hiei. You can continue to do as you wish. I'm able to see that we are not the only ones that will be affected by this situation.

Kurama shrugs loose from Hiei and goes over to Yusuke as calmly as he can manage.  
When he touches Yusuke's arm, the detective scoots away shaking his head.

Yusuke - No... No, Kurama... Not... yet... I'm... I can't...  
Kurama - Relax, Yusuke... I will be ready when you are.

Yusuke lifts his eyes to meet Kurama's briefly, but long enough to see that he's  
still shaken up. The Toushin moves away shaking his head.

Yusuke - Kuwabara's not the idiot... I am... D--- it!!

One of Yusuke's fists begins to glow.

Hiei - Go on, shoot that blast... It will end all of this for all of us.  
Yusuke - Shut the h--- up, Hiei!!

Yusuke leans back against the wall then slides down it to lay down and close his  
eyes. Silently Kurama goes over and sits down to be close to him and wait. Hiei  
just begins to pace along his side of the cell trying to keep his mind blank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember, Satjiyu is demented, yet manipulative. Not a good combination.

(1) Perhaps referring to Kuronue, or Yomi, perhaps both, maybe...hmmm. 


	4. Scene 4

**Scene 4 ----------------------------------------------- Several Hours Later **

Everything has remained quiet in the dungeon room, except for Kuwabara's occassional  
moans of pain. But the silence is broken by the creaking outer door. The three  
captives look up when Satjiyu leads another richly dressed demon in.

Satjiyu - The new human slut is right over here, Mr. Dugado.  
Dugado - He better be worth my money...  
Satjiyu - I know how much you love fresh toys... This one has only had one other covering so far.

Yusuke stands and moves forward as Satjiyu leads the leech demon over to look in  
at Kuwabara. Dugado's tongue laps completely around his circular mouth.

Dugado - Oooh, yes... A handsome one... Still on the breaking table...

Satjiyu grasps the leech's arm after he opens Kuwabara's cell.

Satjiyu - If you drain him dry you'll be replacing him... Am I understood?

The whispy-looking demon quickly nods, his nervousness very evident. Satjiyu  
watches Dugado enter the cell and begin to undo his pants until Yusuke begins  
yelling.

Yusuke - You d--- freak!! If you touch him I'll find you and kill you!! Do you hear me??! I'll rip your cock off and make you eat it...!!

Satjiyu saunters over to face Yusuke, after waving Dugado to continue. Satjiyu  
glances calmly toward Kurama, then Hiei.

Satjiyu - Since you enjoy yelling so much I can hardly wait until I watch you top one of these two quieter sluts.

Now Kurama stands to his feet from where he remained sitting close to Yusuke.

Kurama - You are a sick individual.

Satjiyu calmly grins. His lightning fast movements startle all of them when he  
snakes an extended arm in to wrap his large, clawed paw around Yusuke's throat. He  
glares toward Hiei when he hears the hiss of his sword being unsheathed.

Satjiyu - Harm me and I'll have to use that human's seed for both of you because this Mazoku will be rendered sterile... Do you want to take a guess at where I've placed my  
bombs??

Hiei snarls.

Hiei - It's me you want, Satjiyu... You want to torture me for killing your brother...  
Satjiyu - Oh? That was you?? Don't flatter yourself in presuming that you murdering my idiotic brother has spurned any of this, mutt. In fact, I owe you my thanks for removing him from my path. I no longer had to divide my earnings... Now, I suggest you toss that sword of yours outside of your cell.

Hiei gets ready to 'toss' the sword, but Satjiyu shakes his head.

Satjiyu - Uh uh uh, Little Shiyounin... On second thought, you...

Satjiyu motions toward Kurama with his free hand, barely paying the struggling  
Yusuke any heed.

Satjiyu - You go take your little friend's sword and bring it here to me. I know that you have a cool head that's still thinking clearly, Fox.

As Kurama calmly moves to obey they all hear Kuwabara begin to cry out again.  
Kurama pauses in his task when he sees that the leech demon is not only raping  
Kuwabara, but he has also latched his round mouth onto the redhead's chest. Then  
Kurama looks away a moment before turning to face Hiei. Their eyes meet as he  
reaches for the sword. For a couple moments, neither moves, then Hiei swallows and  
relaxes his grip on the sword to allow Kurama to take it.

Kurama - (Quietly) I'm sorry, Hiei. If he harms Yusuke in that region...

Hiei shifts his eyes back toward Yusuke as Kurama takes his sword over to the Tiger.  
He places it carefully in Satjiyu's reaching paw, then steps back.

Kurama - Now, release Yusuke...  
Satjiyu - In a couple moments. I have one more thing I need you to do, Youko.

Satjiyu takes a black leather strap out of one of his robe pockets and hands it in to  
Kurama.

Satjiyu - Hold this up to your throat.

Hiei's eyes widen when he recognizes what the strap is. Kurama steps forward again  
to take the strap.

Hiei - No!!!

The koorime lunges toward Kurama, but the kitsune dodges. When he holds the strap up  
to his neck it instantly attaches itself in the same manner as the one that Kuwabara  
wears. But the spikes remain hidden inside it this time. Hiei is so distracted by  
rage, as he spins to growl at their captor, that he doesn't notice the vines zipping  
toward him until they surround him. Kurama looks and yells as they yank Hiei toward  
the bars, thinking that he'll be harmed against them. Instead the bars temporarily  
waver, allowing the vines to drag him through them and into the next cell. Regaining  
his footing, Hiei begins to slash and tear at the vines as they drop away from him  
and begin to slither away. Satjiyu meets Yusuke's eyes that are now glowing with  
blue-fired anger.

Satjiyu - You have until morning to start breeding the Kitsune... If you haven't touched him by then... I do have plans of making my little recovered Shiyounin  
suffer for running away all those years ago... Do you understand me?

In a few moments Yusuke stiffly nods. Immediately he feels the bombs in his groin  
melt away. Satjiyu then shoves him backward.

Yusuke - D--- you!!  
Satjiyu - As you stated so staunchly, you are their leader. Their lives are all in your hands, Mazoku... Co-operation will be very healthy for them... Do you see that collar your new slut is wearing?

Yusuke glances quickly toward Kurama.

Satjiyu - It's a warding collar. His powers are now completely sealed... I can also use it to administer extreme pain into his body. Shall I demonstrate, Detective?  
Yusuke - (Snarling) No!

Satjiyu nods then turns to glance into the other cell.

Satjiyu - I warned you about taking too much, Dugado.

The leech demon pries his mouth loose from Kuwabara's chest, leaving a large,  
round, red mark full of holes where his many teeth were inserted. Then Dugado  
continues the harsh raping excitedly. Satjiyu leaves. Yusuke stands, staring  
toward Kuwabara's cell. Hiei begins to pace angrily in his cell, obviously careful  
not to touch the bars in any way. Kurama glances toward Hiei, then goes up to  
stand closer to Yusuke.

Kurama - Yusuke,...

When he attempts to turn the Toushin away, Yusuke just swipes his hand away and  
moves to the back wall again. Hiei stops pacing to look in at him when he slams  
his fist against the wall.

Hiei - Stop hurting yourself, Detective. Contrary to that b------'s words, you are not responsible for all of us... You will let me deal with...  
Yusuke - No... He's not going to touch you... I won't let him... I'll stop him, somehow...  
Kurama - In actuality, it's not any of us that he's after... He wants our offspring.

Yusuke flinches and closes his eyes when they hear Kuwabara's scream as his raping  
comes to a climax.

Hiei - Hn... He knows how potent Fire mixes with more powerful demons.  
Kurama - Like Mazoku.  
Hiei - Yes... This is the only time I will admit this, Detective, so appreciate it... You are more powerful now than I am.  
Yusuke - (Quietly) What I would appreciate... is if you'd call me by my real name, d--- it... It is what most mates usually do.

Hiei crosses his arms and glares at Yusuke.

Hiei - You dare to think that I would ever consider you as my...?  
Kurama - Hiei!!

Hiei glances toward Kurama, then turns away to begin his pacing again. Kurama sighs  
and goes over closer to Yusuke again.

Kurama - (Quietly) Hiei is just as upset as the rest of us...

Yusuke turns to move back to the front of the cell when they hear the door to  
Kuwabara's cell clang shut.

Yusuke - Hey, you!!

Dugado turns to look toward Yusuke who just stares back at him.

Dugado - What?  
Yusuke - I'm just remembering your face... So I'll know to kill you the first chance I get.

Kurama watches the leech demon half glance up toward the far wall, then just turns  
and leaves in his quick, shuffling gait. Yusuke looks back toward his friend when  
they hear him sob.

Yusuke - (Quietly) Do you know... how many times I... I've heard him cry?  
Kurama - No. I have never heard him cry like that... At least not as long as I've known him.

Yusuke tears his eyes away then turns and moves back to sit on the thin mattress  
near the back wall. After a moment of watching Hiei pace in his cell Kurama turns  
and moves to sit down quietly beside Yusuke on the mattress that is wide enough for  
them both to sit on. He half glances toward Yusuke.

Kurama - I will not force you into doing this...

Yusuke sighs and glances at Kurama.

Yusuke - You know the old saying, 'When you make your bed, you have to lay in it.'

Kurama allows himself to chuckle, in hopes that it'll break the tension that has  
grown thick between them. Hiei paces back toward them and mumbles as he passes.

Hiei - (Mumbled) The fox is a very good teacher, trust me.

Yusuke hesitantly looks up toward Hiei who turns and paces away again. Kurama looks  
toward the Koorime as well.

Kurama - I don't recall how you would know that. It's not like you needed to be taught  
anything.

Yusuke gets that message loud and clear and lowers his eyes as he blushes some.  
Kurama realizes that his retort has only worsened the Toushin's mood.

Kurama - (Quietly) I apologize, Yusuke... I shouldn't have said that...

For a couple moments nothing more is said, then finally Yusuke glances toward  
Kurama again, clearing his throat nervously.

Yusuke - Ummm... So... uh, you-you two have...umm...?

Kurama tries to think of how to answer the question without giving Yusuke more  
cause for feeling despondent. But then Hiei moves past them again.

Hiei - Your suspecions earlier were pretty correct, De...  
Yusuke - I told you!! I have a name, d--- it!!

Hiei stops walking and crosses his arms.

Hiei - Kurama and I were discussing the possibilities of becoming mates, Yusuke.  
Kurama - That knowledge is not helping, Hiei.

As his eyes meet Hiei's he sends the mental message to him concerning the hidden  
camera over on the far wall. Since his friend has grown quiet, Kurama begins to  
wonder if Hiei has heard the message, but then Hiei silently moves his red eyes over  
to scan the indicated wall. After a few seconds he nods slightly at the fox then  
turns to move away again. Yusuke finally breaks the heavy silence.

Yusuke - Tell me the truth, Kurama... Do we have to be mates to have sex?

Kurama looks away as Yusuke looks toward him.

Yusuke - I mean... Well, it's not that I wouldn't want to have you... For a mate, I mean... Couldn't you and Hiei still become mates...?

Hiei comes back over.

Hiei - Thanks to your brilliant idea, Yusuke, the only option left to us now is for both of us to accept you as our alpha...  
Yusuke - Alpha? That's like a... Master or...?  
Hiei - Hn... Can you just see that happening?

Yusuke looks back toward Hiei. Kurama speaks up before Yusuke can, though.

Kurama - Let him go, Yusuke... You should know by now how Hiei reacts when he feels like he's cornered.

Now Yusuke nods and glances around the dungeon room.

Yusuke - Yeah, I guess spending five years in this place...

Yusuke falls silent then looks at Kurama.

Yusuke - Five years...

Kurama now glances around. He tries to keep his emotions locked away from Yusuke.  
But again Hiei feels it necessary to enlighten their leader.

Hiei - Kitsunes are freedom-lovers... If you think I'm testy now? Give Kurama a couple more hours or so.  
Kurama - Hiei,...  
Hiei - I don't even want to imagine what he'll be like in five years...  
Kurama - Will you...?  
Hiei - If he even lives that long, he'll still go insane...  
Kurama - Shut up!!

Yusuke looks at Kurama again. Now the Toushin can see the slight trembling in his  
redheaded friend's body. He reaches over to lay one of his hands on Kurama's  
nearest thigh.

Yusuke - Kurama,... he's not lying... is he?

Kurama closes his eyes and swallows.

Kurama - I can't help it, Yusuke... It's a kitsune trait... We get claustrophobic...  
Hiei - And the only way to keep our fox from losing his mind is to be connected to someone who is grounded... That would be you, De... Yusuke.

Yusuke looks thoughtfully back toward Hiei again.

Yusuke - The three of us can beat this guy if we unite...

Hiei glances back up toward the camera quickly then turns away.

Hiei - I told you... I'm not going to be touched in this place!! By anybody!!

Yusuke decides to leave their short friend alone for a while and turns back to  
Kurama to change the subject, try to distract him.

Yusuke - So, you say this F---er wants us to make babies for him, huh?  
Kurama - Yes, Yusuke. I'm surprised you did not deduce that yourself.  
Yusuke - D---, you are wired up, Foxboy.

Now it is Kurama that stands and paces away. Yusuke sighs and decides to let things  
calm down for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are appreciated, but I won't hound you for them... much...lol. 


	5. Scene 5

**Semi-lemon ahead, I think I've warned you about this story. This isn't for kids. :o) **

Scene 5 ----------------------------------------------------- Later That Night

Yusuke glances toward Hiei who has finally settled down to sit against the back wall  
of his cell, not far from him. The Toushin then looks up toward Kurama whose pacing  
has slowed down.

Yusuke - (Quietly) Kurama, can we... talk?

Kurama stops pacing and glances toward Yusuke. Hiei raises his head from his knees  
that are being hugged to his chest.

Yusuke - (Quietly) Look, we both know that we... have to do... something...  
Hiei - No, you do not.

As Yusuke takes a deep breath and looks back at Hiei Kurama moves to sit beside him  
again.

Yusuke - Yes, Hiei, we do... I can't let him hurt either of you... I want him to stop hurting Kuwa...  
Hiei - It is you that he's hurting. He will continue to use us to control you.

Yusuke lowers his eyes.

Yusuke - I'll do whatever I have to... I know I'm the last one you'd ever want as a mate of any kind, Hiei... I understand that...  
Kurama - You should never be quick to assume things, Yusuke.

Now Hiei glares toward them.

Hiei - Kurama, don't you...!  
Kurama - You speak what you feel is necessary, now it's my turn.

Hiei hmphs as he looks away grumbling under his breath.

Kurama - Truth is, Yusuke, Hiei and I were considering being mates, yes. But there is a  
reason why we never went through with it.  
Yusuke - Hiei's grumpy in the morning?

Kurama smiles slightly at his friend's attempt at humor, despite the situation.

Kurama - No... Well, he is, but...

Yusuke smirks at Kurama briefly.

Kurama - The real reason is because both of us admitted our attraction to someone else.

Yusuke thinks on Kurama's words for a moment, then looks toward Kuwabara's cell where  
the human boy is sleeping fitfully.

Yusuke - Oh, great... So you're both crazy about Kuwa?

Kurama chuckles as Hiei curses.

Hiei - What the h---!!? Never, you d--- idiot!! S---!!  
Kurama - No, Yusuke... In fact, it is you.

For a moment Yusuke doesn't move, then he looks toward Hiei who looks away to avoid  
his gaze. Then he turns his head to look at Kurama.

Yusuke - Now's a h--- of a time to start lying, Fox.  
Hiei - He's... not lying... You idiot.  
Kurama - When neither of us could make the move toward the commitment we knew there  
was something between us... We talked and that's when we realized that it was you...  
Hiei - We were in the process of purging ourselves of that.

Yusuke looks toward Hiei again.

Kurama - We knew that your affections were for Keiko...  
Yusuke - Well, they were... Before Hokushin explained to me why it was so shocking to them about Raizen falling for a human woman...

Kurama looks at Yusuke.

Yusuke - Toushins are all supposed to be gay.  
Hiei - That doesn't necessarily mean that you automatically are...  
Kurama - Right... I mean, you are Raizen's son... And still... somewhat human.  
Yusuke - Well, yeah, but... (Sighs) I guess that's beside the point now... I just... Well, I've never... done... anything before...

Now Hiei looks back toward Yusuke before meeting Kurama's eyes.

Hiei - D---.

Hiei stands to begin pacing agitatedly again. Yusuke glances toward him then looks  
back at Kurama again.

Yusuke - What? I thought Hiei said you were a good teacher.  
Kurama - It'll be much easier than you think since I'll be the one on the bottom, actually.

Yusuke looks back toward Kuwabara's cell, but Kurama touches his arm.

Kurama - It won't be that way between us, Yusuke... It's not rape when your partner  
consents... I submit to you, Yusuke.

As soon as Kurama speaks these words Yusuke feels a strange sensation pulse through  
him and swallows. After a moment he looks toward Kurama again. Their eyes meet  
securely this time. Hiei turns to glance toward them, sees what's happening, and  
turns away again.

Yusuke - K-Kurama,...

Kurama nods, knowing what his words have started.

Kurama - Yes, Yusuke. I give myself to you, willingly. If you wish to take me as your mate or... just take me... I submit to you.

Yusuke feels that same pulse again.

Yusuke - Every time you... say that I... I feel weird...  
Kurama - That is your youkai recognizing my submission... All you have to do is just relax... It will guide you...  
Yusuke - Kurama, I-I don't want to take you away from Hiei... I know how much he needs  
someone that cares for him...

Hiei hears Yusuke's comment, but for once he holds any remarks.

Kurama - However you wish to take me... Kitsunes don't always mate for life like some other demon species, anyway.

Kurama's eyes shift momentarily toward Hiei and is met with the koorime's mental  
voice not long after, 'Liar'. Kurama ignores it and re-focuses on Yusuke. The  
Toushin looks away.

Yusuke - I really messed up... didn't I?

Kurama sighs, but it is Hiei who speaks up.

Hiei - You meant only to protect us.

Yusuke and Kurama both look up at Hiei.

Hiei- We all know that this is something that you usually do.

Hiei glances quickly toward the hidden camera then moves closer to them, until he  
feels the prickling from the warded bars between them.

Hiei- (Quietly) But listen to me, both of you... I know this guy... He only makes deals  
that benefit himself...

Hiei bares his fangs slightly.

Hiei- (Quietly) Humiliation and pain thrills this b------ immensely. They used to be the only things he craved...

Hiei crosses his arms and steps back away from the irritating bars.

Yusuke- (Quietly) So... How do we beat this creep?

Hiei glances toward Yusuke a moment, then just moves away quietly.

Kurama- It would seem, then... that as long as we treat... our situation... like  
humiliation we are giving this Satjiyu monster much pleasure.

Yusuke thinks a few moments then looks back at Kurama seriously.

Yusuke- It'll be far- far from humiliating for me to... take either of you...

Hiei half-glances over his shoulder.

Hiei- Hn.

Hiei moves to sit back down again. When he looks toward the pair in the cell next  
to him again he finds that they are now quite involved in a kiss that grows deeper  
as they relax. Hiei sends a quiet message to Kurama's mind as he lays his head back  
on his knees, 'Train our friend well, Fox, he will need the knowledge quite a bit from  
now on'. Kurama raises one of his hands to begin working it up under Yusuke's  
sleeveless black shirt as he replies, 'If we just give up we have already lost to  
Satjiyu'. Hiei returns no reply. Kurama's wandering hand soon has Yusuke moaning.  
Kurama remembers the bars and pulls back.

Kurama- Remember the bars, Yusuke... If we lose too much control to our Youkai, this experience will turn quite painful.

Yusuke sighs.

Yusuke- You sure know how to liven things up, Foxy.

In spite of the dour situation, Kurama smiles sensually at his friend.

Kurama- Relax and things will get much better, Yusuke... Believe me.

Yusuke's eyes follow Kurama's hands when he begins to undo the white tunic that he's  
wearing. As soon as Kurama's flesh is exposed Yusuke feels the pull to lean toward  
him. He decides not to resist and soon he has the kitsune laid out beneath him.  
Yusuke's mouth moves, almost trance-like, laving its way back and forth across the  
well-toned flesh. He becomes very aware of the way Kurama begins to squirm slightly  
beneath him. Then Yusuke's probing mouth discovers one of Kurama's nipples. Kurama  
inhales sharply and arches upward slightly against the pressure of Yusuke's sucking.

Kurama- (Quietly) Ummm... Y-Yusuke,...

Yusuke pulls back to look down at the redhead, heaving calmly as his dark eyes lock  
onto green securely.

Yusuke- (Quietly) We're really... going to... do this...

Kurama nods encouragingly.

Kurama- Yes, Yusuke... You're doing... very well... Just remember to...  
Yusuke- Control my inner demon... Yeah, yeah... D---...

Kurama chuckles some, then lifts his head slightly to meet Yusuke's lowering mouth.  
Once more, their kiss deepens as instinct-guided hands undress each other. Yusuke's  
mouth once more begins to travel, this time in a path straight down his throat,  
skipping over the black collar with a brief growl, continuing down the middle of  
Kurama's chest as if drawn by a magnet. Kurama senses where Yusuke's instincts are  
leading him and calmly spreads his legs. But the lower Yusuke's mouth goes the more  
nervous Kurama starts to become, even though he tries to conceal it. When Yusuke  
finally realizes that Kurama has started to tremble he raises up away from his friend  
to meet his eyes again. They are closed securely until Kurama realizes that Yusuke's  
mouth has left him and opens them.

Kurama- Yusuke?

Yusuke sighs then moves back up to stretch out beside Kurama. He embraces his  
friend tightly.

Kurama- Why did you...?  
Yusuke- (Quietly) You know why, Foxy... He told me I at least had to start...  
Kurama- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- (Quietly) Well, we did... I know you're not ready, Kurama, I can feel it... I  
refuse to force you any further... Besides, I'll be d---ed if I'm going to give that creep a show...

Kurama turns his face to watch Yusuke glance quickly toward the wall.

Kurama- (Quietly) You know about the camera?  
Yusuke- (Quietly) I'm not a complete idiot... Besides, I can read thoughts too  
sometimes.

Yusuke moves his mouth to begin nuzzling Kurama's temple.

Yusuke- (Whisper) D---, you smell so good... I noticed you and shorty looking toward  
that wall... so I checked it out while I was pacing earlier...

Yusuke feels Kurama nod and pulls back to just snuggle up with him.

Yusuke- Now, let's try to get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

Kurama lays his face against Yusuke's head, away from the camera.

Kurama- (Whisper) How long do you think it'll take Koenma to find us?  
Yusuke- (Whisper) He'll have to get his d--- nose out of the paperwork long enough to  
even realize that we're missing.

Kurama sighs softly, but just closes his eyes. They both lay awake in each other's  
arms until sleep finally claims them. Hiei stands to begin pacing again quietly. 


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6 ---------------------------------------------------------------- Satjiyu's Office **

Satjiyu's gathered henchmen all groan when Yusuke and Kurama stop. Honshin turns to  
look at his boss.

Honshin- What a let down!  
Satjiyu- On the contrary, Honshin... I was quite entertained.  
Baracu- But they stopped.  
Satjiyu- No, they've just started... You see, the redhead is really a Kitsune... a fox  
demon... The Toushin Mazoku is following his instincts very well.  
Honshin- Explain, Boss.

Satjiyu rolls his eyes and waves a hand.

Satjiyu- Turn on the lights, T'Sardo.

The lanky lizard demon quickly obeys.

Satjiyu- I've been breeding demons for decades... I bred most of you... There's very  
few species that I haven't dealt with. So I know what I'm doing.  
Honshin- Okay... Fill us in.  
Satjiyu- I'll let those two continue to dance for a couple more days before I introduce  
the hot juice to them... Meanwhile, I've got my toy back.

Satjiyu looks toward the screen again grinning as he watches Hiei pace.

Honshin- Ah, you mean that short mutt?

Satjiyu nods. He then glances at Honshin.

Satjiyu- Don't tell me you don't remember him... Of course he was a lot less powerful  
back then.  
Honshin- Yeah, I remember... The little mutt was only good for one thing...

Honshin looks back toward the screen.

Honshin- But that kitsune... Now there's one that I could...

Satjiyu jackslaps his second.

Satjiyu- Do you have any idea how powerful the offspring of "that mutt" and the  
Mazoku will be??  
Baracu- Fire mixes good with any powerful species... How could you have let him get away from you so easily??  
Satjiyu- I lost him because I was foolishly reveling in the fact that he'd killed that  
moronic brother of mine... But I recognized Hiei as soon as I seen him again at that farce of a tournament a couple years ago (1)... He still carries my mark I put on him.  
Honshin- Yeah, well all of your sluts carry that mark.

Honshin and a couple of the others run their hands over their own white starbursts.

T'Sardo- (Hisses) I carry mine with great pride, Master.

Honshin looks at the lizard then shoves him off his chair with a foot.

Honshin- (Mumbled) D--- liar.  
Satjiyu- Shut up before I slam the both of you!! It's in our favor that the little slut was too young to realize that I controlled him with more than just that collar...  
Unfortunately for Majou, I never shared my secret abilities with him, either. He was too busy worried about how much money he could keep from me!

The tiger focuses on his group again, snapping out of his nostalgia.

Satjiyu- Nor will I share it with any of you idiots!! Not that it would matter. The  
trigger word is only activated by my own voice...

Satjiyu looks back toward the screen.

Satjiyu- Ahhh, you guys have no idea how well I trained that little b----... How talented he could be when he was... ummm... I can hardly wait until morning.

Satjiyu turns back to the small group and waves his hands.

Satjiyu- Everyone out now... I need to rest up for my big day tomorrow... And all of  
you stay out of that room!

The demons all head for the door chatting with each other.

Satjiyu- Honshin.

His assistant returns to face him.

Honshin- Boss?

Satjiyu hands him a piece of paper.

Satjiyu- I will need you to get me some nice quantities of these from the warehouse.  
Bring them to me first thing in the morning.

Honshin looks at the paper.

Honshin- Euphoria and... Wild Makai Foxbane?  
Satjiyu- Yes, you'll see come tomorrow. Now scat.  
Honshin- (Nods) I'll get right on it, Boss.

The wolf demon leaves quickly. Satjiyu turns to look toward the screen again. Hiei  
is staring straight toward the camera.

Satjiyu- Yes... You know I'm watching you, Shiyounin... And it burns you, don't it?

Satjiyu leans back in the chair chuckling confidently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Reference to the Royal Tournament Yusuke proposed in the series. I can only imagine that not all of Demon World was thrilled with that plan. 


	7. Scene 7

**This one will be a bit long, may seem like droning in some parts, but the information will be necessary. I'm trying my best to keep them 'in-character', but keep in mind the situation that they're in and the "maniac genius" they're up against. I go by the theory that every deemon has their breaking point. **

**"Rapish"-type lemon at the end, so be warned. Drug use comes into use in this chapter, so be warned. I don't condone anything such as Rape, drugs, or incest in real life. This is just a fantasy story. If you don't like such things, don't read. **

Scene 7 ----------------------------------------------- The Next Morning

As soon as the outer door creaks open it wakes the three undrugged demons. But  
simultaneously, they all decide to pretend as though they are all still asleep.  
Yusuke and Kurama, laying facing each other, meet eyes briefly then re-close them  
as they hear Satjiyu's footsteps fall to a stop in front of their cell. Satjiyu  
knows that they are awake, but his mind is on another. He runs his hand casually  
across the bars, unaffected by their special warding properties, as he moves to the  
next cell to look in at Hiei.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) They make a beautiful couple, don't they, Shiyounin?

Hiei furls his lips in a silent snarl, but keeps his head down on his knees. Kurama's  
hand gently squeezes Yusuke's waist as he mentally reminds him to 'Stay calm'.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) You might as well look up at me, Hiei... I know that you're awake.

After a moment Hiei raises his head to glare at the tiger demon with cold, red eyes.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) There we go... I've missed those fiery red eyes, Baby.  
Hiei- I am not... your baby!  
Satjiyu- (Quietly) Oh, but on the contrary, you very much still belong to me... I can  
still control your delicious little body...  
Hiei- I'm not wearing your d--- collar no more!

Satjiyu glances calmly toward Yusuke and Kurama as Hiei stands to his feet  
snarling.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) I paid for you fair and square... I still have your deed up in my  
office, as a matter of fact. I never needed that collar to control you, either. I broke you and trained you...  
Hiei- You think you broke me?  
Satjiyu- I did... And I can do it again... I can prove it.

Kurama's and Yusuke's eyes both snap open then Kurama moves his hand slowly to brush  
his lips when Satjiyu keeps his attention on Hiei. Yusuke swallows the growl that was  
threatening to escape then re-closes his eyes. Kurama closes his own again, but  
mentally warns Hiei to be careful. Hiei ignores the message as he keeps his eyes  
locked on this maniac. Satjiyu slips through the bars unharmed and Hiei readies to  
pounce on him. Satjiyu raises a paw calmly, but speaks quickly.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna (1), freeze!!

A pulse jolts through Hiei then his body becomes paralyzed. Satjiyu chuckles when he  
sees the surprise in his widening eyes. The large tiger demon now relaxes and goes  
over closer to the short koorime confidently. Hiei fights panic as he realizes that  
he can't break free of whatever spell this is.

Satjiyu- You see? I never needed the collar. It was mainly for Majou's use since he  
didn't possess my abilities.

Satjiyu lays one of his paws on Hiei's shoulder unwarily.

Satjiyu- Relax now and listen to me, Shi.

Hiei struggles to resist, but his body betrays him under the demon's touch.

Satjiyu- There we go. That's my good little slut.

Satjiyu takes a moment to move around Hiei, inspecting him carefully. When he comes  
back to the front he is tempted to remove the head ward, but decides against it.

Satjiyu- Since I branded you with my own personal mark of possession...

Satjiyu brushes a hand over Hiei's white-patterned bangs. The gesture makes Hiei's  
insides squirm. Satjiyu notices him continue to struggle, trying to make a sound of  
protest... or any kind of sound.

Satjiyu- What? You surely haven't forgotten the night that I branded your tiny  
forehead... I remember it well... Your screams of pain were so beautiful... Your blood so delicious... Oh, you may speak freely now, Shi.

Hiei releases the growl he'd been struggling to let go.

Hiei- Go f--- yourself, you a--!!

Satjiyu chuckles again.

Satjiyu- Well, your language has certainly grown more colorful... You used to be so  
quiet and obedient...  
Hiei- I loathed you!

Satjiyu shrugs unconcerned.

Satjiyu- Perhaps, but there were many things that you enjoyed... It doesn't surprise  
me, though, that you've suppressed so many of those memories... Or maybe it's this implant that has done this...

Satjiyu moves his hand up to clamp over the ward. He feels the opening jagan begin  
to burn his hand.

Satjiyu- No, close it, Shiyounin.

Another shock shakes Hiei internally when he feels the jagan obey.

Satjiyu- There we go. You won't be opening it again unless I ask you to do so.

When the jagan is fully closed again Satjiyu strokes Hiei's spikes.

Satjiyu- I always liked your hair... I would always wrap my fingers in it while you  
would pleasure me... All of your training is still there...

Hiei tries to look away, but can only close his eyes as the tiger's paw moves down  
to caress his cheek.

Satjiyu- You especially loved it when I'd allow you to screw with other demons I  
owned... Do you remember all those b----es?

Hiei's eyes shoot back up to meet Satjiyu's.

Hiei- You suffer from serious delusions, you b------.  
Satjiyu- (Sighs) Unfortunately, most of your offspring were female currs... But they  
were quite... tasty... They sold very well.

The realization of this news nearly staggers Hiei's mind.

Satjiyu- Ahh, but there were two males. One was a stillborn, but the other (moans)... He's kept me very happy while I waited for my chance to re-claim you.

Hiei doesn't quite know how to react to this, still reeling from the last bit of  
shocking news. He looks back up at Satjiyu when he takes something out of his pocket.

Satjiyu- I remember what else you enjoyed...

Satjiyu lights the short cigarette-like object with a flick of flame from a clawtip,  
then watches Hiei's eyes widen again as he waves the smoking joint under his nose.

Satjiyu- You remember this smell, don't you, Little One?

Satjiyu nods with a smile as he watches Hiei exert much effort in trying to turn away  
from the scent. When Kurama's nose catches it his eyes snap open again.

Satjiyu- It won't take too much to get you back on this... You were so hooked...  
Hiei- Take it away!!

Satjiyu lays his free hand on Hiei's shoulder again.

Satjiyu- Breathe deeply, Shiyounin.

Hiei's body helplessly obeys as his mind screams for him to resist. Yusuke opens his  
eyes to look at Kurama. Both of them now sit up to glare toward Hiei's cell. The  
tiger demon glances toward them briefly, but keeps his gaze mainly on Hiei.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) That's it... You remember smoking these... don't you?

Hiei swallows, but nods stiffly. Worse yet, his mind begins to recall the things he  
would do while under the influence of this drug so many decades ago. He also recalls  
how long it took him, ultimately with the help of his jagan, to be free of this drug.

Hiei- T-take... it... away...  
Satjiyu- You don't really want me to do that... Do you, Shiyounin?

A few more minutes of unwillingly inhaling the intoxicating smoke finally begins to  
take affect. Satjiyu watches Hiei's eyes begin to slowly cloud over, then the koorime  
answers quietly.

Hiei- (Quietly) N-no...

Yusuke stands up, but only growls when Kurama follows and wraps his arms around the  
angry Toushin.

Satjiyu- Yeah, there's my good slut... You remember the pleasures we shared... Go  
ahead and concentrate...  
Yusuke- You leave him alone, you b------! He's mine!!

Satjiyu ignores Yusuke and places the joint in Hiei's hand.

Satjiyu- Don't fight it, Shi... Show the Mazoku who you really belong to.  
Yusuke- Hiei!

Hiei lowers his eyes slowly to stare at the joint he's holding. Satjiyu moves around  
calmly to stand behind Hiei, then bends down to whisper encouragements in his ear.

Satjiyu- (Whisper) Go on... Why try to resist? You never could before... You may be  
more powerful, now... but you will never... ever be anything more than a slut... The only time you were free was when you smoked these... Take a nice.. long.. drag, baby...

As Hiei's mind begins to give up to Satjiyu's constant urging he stiffly raises the  
joint closer and closer to his lips until finally, he gives in to the last order.  
Satjiyu nods.

Satjiyu- Yeah, see how much easier it is to just... listen...

Kurama just catches Yusuke's raised finger in time to keep him from releasing the  
energy that was building up.

Kurama- The bars, Yusuke!!  
Yusuke- But...  
Kurama- We can't... do anything... right now...

Kurama holds Yusuke tightly, fighting his own battle to keep from trying to use his  
rose whip. They watch Hiei close his eyes as the drags come easier and quicker.  
Satjiyu moves his mouth to begin nuzzling Hiei's neck.

Satjiyu- That's it... Good boy...  
Yusuke- You d---ed f---ing liar!! You agreed to let me...

Satjiyu looks toward Yusuke grinning lustfully.

Satjiyu- So, you want him after all, do you, Mazoku?  
Yusuke- My name... is Yusuke... You'd better learn it, you... lousy,... sick prick!  
Kurama- What are you doing to Hiei?

Satjiyu straightens up but works Hiei back against him easily as the koorime sways.

Satjiyu- You already heard everything we've discussed... So you know that I own him.

Yusuke growls again, but Kurama holds him tighter and whispers in his mental ear, 'We  
need to listen to him for now, Yusuke'. Satjiyu raises a hand to stroke Hiei's  
locks again, knowing that the longer he talks, the more of the drug gets into Hiei's  
system, the more ready he'll be for his plan.

Satjiyu- While your dark, little friend was in my possession before he developed quite  
a nasty disposition not long after I bought him...

Satjiyu shrugs.

Satjiyu- Some kind of an aversion to riding my rod... or something... Eh, but then I  
guess it was kind of large for him at that age...

Satjiyu tilts his head as he evaluates Hiei's height.

Satjiyu- Hmmm... But he hasn't really grown much since then... at least not... in  
stature.

Satjiyu chuckles then looks at Yusuke and Kurama again.

Satjiyu- The drug is called Euphoria... We use it in this business on the less...  
co-operative... sluts... Under the influence of this one joint I can get our little mutt to do... anything... Allow me to demonstrate.  
Yusuke- No, I get it.  
Satjiyu- No, you don't... But you could...

Satjiyu looks back through the bars at Yusuke.

Yusuke- What do you mean?  
Satjiyu- I love choices, don't you? -- I could take my toy over there to play with the  
human... Or I can let you come in here for a... crash course.

Satjiyu chuckles suggestively as one of his hands begins to move down Hiei's front.

Satjiyu- Or I could play with him myself... Which will it be,... Yusuke?

Yusuke half glances toward Kuwabara then tries to squirm loose from Kurama.

Kurama- Yusuke, you've never...  
Yusuke- Let me go, Kurama.

Kurama spins Yusuke around to glare at him.

Kurama- Listen to me! If Hiei takes you without restraint...  
Yusuke- No, you listen to me... If he takes me, it'll just be me dealing with it... If he's forced to take Kuwa...  
Kurama- He'll never know...  
Satjiyu- Wrong there, Fox. I just said he'll do whatever I tell him while he's under, I  
didn't say he wouldn't remember what he does. In fact he'll remember everything. Another beautiful aspect of this drug.

Now Kurama growls at Satjiyu. The tiger sighs and raises one of his paws toward  
Kurama.

Satjiyu- Kurama's collar, activate and silence your host.

The inner spikes immediately pierce into Kurama's neck on both sides of his voicebox.  
Yusuke spins when the pain drives Kurama down to one knee. The kitsune claws at the  
collar and tries to speak unsuccessfully. Yusuke turns back to Satjiyu.

Yusuke- Alright!! Stop hurting my fox!

Satjiyu gives Hiei's neck a last, long lick then moves out of his cell.

Satjiyu- The kitsune's pain will end when you join Hiei.

Satjiyu touches the bars.

Satjiyu- You may pass through now.

Yusuke does so quickly then turns to look toward Kurama again.

Yusuke- Wait, he'll charge the bars...  
Satjiyu- Kurama's collar, stop the pain but keep your host parlyzed until I release him.

Hiei's eyes are unfocused as his instincts and other senses guide him to look up at  
Yusuke. The spikes retreat from the front of Kurama's throat and he slumps back onto  
his rear just before a single spike pierces into the back of his neck to press against  
the spinal column. Kurama soon learns that he can't move. He can only sit and watch  
the event unfold in the cell next to him.

Satjiyu- Take him, Shiyounin.

Yusuke turns toward Hiei again. He watches the koorime take a last deep drag before  
dropping the joint to the floor to crush it under a foot.

Satjiyu- If you wish to keep yourself intact I suggest you move away from the bars,...  
Yusuke.

Yusuke snarls toward Satjiyu as he obeys. Hiei sways slightly as he begins to stalk  
his 'prey'.

Satjiyu- That joint will affect my pet for about two hours. (chuckles) Enjoy your first  
experience, Yusuke... I know we'll enjoy the show.

Satjiyu thumbs over his shoulder toward the hidden camera, but Yusuke keeps his eyes  
on the approaching koorime. Satjiyu's demented chuckling echoes throughout the  
dungeon room as he leaves. As soon as Yusuke hears the outer door shut he raises a  
hand toward Hiei.

Yusuke- Hiei,... can you hear me?

Hiei wavers only a moment, then continues moving in on Yusuke.

Yusuke- Okay, I'm not going to fight you... Do you hear me??

Hiei moans as he reaches Yusuke and traps him between his arms, against the back wall.

Hiei- Uhhmm... G-go ahead... Fighting is... f-fun...

Yusuke can feel that a deep part of Hiei is trying to resist. He swallows and looks  
away some as the koorime yanks him down to begin nuzzling his neck. Yusuke lifts a  
hand to grasp Hiei's head gently as he glances toward Kurama.

Yusuke- Kurama, can you reach him?  
Kurama- (Strained) No,... Yusuke,... It's like my mind is... blank... I can't sense  
anything... I can't... move...

Yusuke tries not to flinch when Hiei begins nipping at his chest, making him  
suddenly aware that he's still naked from his trist with Kurama last night.

Yusuke- (Quietly) It's okay, Hiei... I know you're in there somewhere... I'll live...  
Hiei- (Quiet Growl) Do you... think so,... De-Detective? Hmmm... I guess we'll... see...

Hiei's former training under the slave master kicks into full gear as he takes  
Yusuke's legs out from under him and tackles him down to the ground. Yusuke lands  
hard, thumping his head off the hard, bare, stone floor. This stuns the Toushin  
long enough for Hiei to shred his own clothes off and get between Yusuke's legs.  
Hiei's body shakes a moment, expending his last strength to try to stop himself, but  
it isn't enough. Just as Yusuke begins to recover Hiei's hips lunge forward. Kurama  
can only close his eyes as Yusuke's screams eventually grow loud enough to rattle the  
dungeon's walls (2). They even rouse the sick and weary, still-slightly-drugged  
Kuwabara. The human can only move his head around, but can't quite comprehend what's  
going on in his hazy stupor. Kurama decides to close his eyes and go into a deep  
meditative state when he can take no more of the painful display in the cell next to  
his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Uwakionna - Roughly translates to "slut"  
(2) Just an expression...maybe(?) :o) 


	8. Scene 8

**Ohhh, did I warn about Voyuerism? lol. Well, he has to watch, he is the Boss. :o) **

Scene 8 ------------------------------------------------------ Satjiyu's Office

As the "rape" in the dungeon room continues, Satjiyu and Honshin watch alone. Honshin  
soon glances at his boss beside him with a leering grin.

Honshin- D---, you weren't lying, Boss. You did train that little mutt well.  
Satjiyu- You better believe it. I finished his training while my brother loaned you to  
that guy in the Shikyo Valley... Remember?  
Honshin- (Nods) Yeah, how could I forget... Kichiro (1)... Great memories.

Satjiyu rolls his eyes and looks back at the observation screen. The two watch a  
few moments more as Hiei continues mindlessly ramming himself into Yusuke. Honshin  
shakes his head.

Honshin- I'd love to have him again... once... or twice...  
Satjiyu- Perhaps, but for now I do plan on having the Toushin breed them both... How  
easily Yusuke falls for my manipulating choices.  
Honshin- So you really think they'll produce strong brats?  
Satjiyu- Well, you know how good Sabaktu is... What his spirit levels were when we  
tested him a couple years ago.

Honshin looks wide-eyed at his boss.

Honshin- You mean that mutt is Sabaktu's sire?  
Satjiyu- Yep.  
Honshin- How many breedings did it take to get that boy?  
Satjiyu- I used Hiei to breed more mutts mainly at first... I think he produced like  
twenty or so b----es before Sabie popped out... Then that stillborn.

Satjiyu waves a hand dismissively.

Satjiyu- It's all in the records. Search it out yourself sometime... I'm trying to watch this.

Honshin nods and looks back toward the screen. They watch silently until Hiei finally  
passes out on top of Yusuke. The Toushin just lays still quivering and staring  
blankly at the cieling. Satjiyu looks up at the wolf demon when he stands.

Satjiyu- Leaving?  
Honshin- Yeah. I think I'm going to go rent Sabie for the night.

Satjiyu chuckles purringly and nods.

Satjiyu- Bring him to me in the morning.  
Honshin- Right, Boss.

Honshin nods and hurries out.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Don't forget this name. It will be important in the sequel. Yes, it's written already, lol. Now if my laptop don't kick the bucket again, you will be enjoying this story and it's 2 (so far) sequels for a while. Please don't lose interest, cause there  
will be some interesting... developments... and surprises. :o) 


	9. Scene 9

**Scene 9 --------------------------------------------- Several Hours Later **

Kurama opens his eyes when he hears a moaning curse in the cell beside his.

Hiei- Uhhh d---...

Hiei rolls off of Yusuke as he wakes up and sits up to rub his temples until  
everything makes it's way back to his awakening memory. Hiei slowly turns to look  
down at Yusuke. The sight that meets his eyes nearly makes him curse again. Kurama  
speaks as Hiei raises his hands to look at the dried blood on them.

Kurama- Hiei,... please don't lose it...

Hiei looks blankly toward Kurama, his mind numbed by what he's done to their leader.  
The kitsune is already weary from struggling against the collar.

Kurama- You have to... help him heal...

For another moment Hiei still doesn't react, then he blinks, and dives forward  
quickly to begin checking Yusuke's mangled chest and sides.

Hiei- Yusuke, talk to me...  
Kurama- He's... lost too much... blood...  
Hiei- I can see that, Fox!! S---!

Hiei lowers his mouth to begin licking Yusuke's wounds to help them to heal quicker.  
The human elements in Yusuke's blood soon makes Hiei start to gag, but he ignores it  
and continues. Since he made the gaping wounds his own saliva will help them to heal  
quicker. Slowly the sensation of Hiei's quick tongue rouses Yusuke. Hiei draws back  
when he feels the Toushin begin to quiver. Yusuke opens his dull brown eyes but they  
remain unfocused as he comes out of the hibernation he'd slipped into. The sight of  
Yusuke's eyes like this hits Hiei hard and he crawls to the side some to try to gather  
himself. Yusuke is still too weak to move much as he becomes more aware, but he does  
finally begin to piece together what Hiei was doing.

Yusuke- (Strained) H-Hiei,... it wasn't... rape... Do you hear me? (coughs)

Hiei staggers to his feet and moves to stare at the bars between their two cells.

Kurama- No, Hiei... Don't...

Kurama grimaces as he renews his struggle briefly, fruitlessly. Hiei shakes himself  
and focuses on the kitsune who is now heaving.

Kurama- Hiei, please... Wasn't your... fault...

Before he can say anything else Satjiyu enters, followed by a short demon that  
resembles Hiei almost exactly, except for his aqua blue spikes.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna Hiei, freeze.

Hiei feels his body tense up immediately and closes his eyes. Satjiyu glances down  
at the younger demon beside him.

Satjiyu- Stay, Sabaktu.

Sabaktu bows slightly.

Sabaktu- Yes, Master Satji.

Satjiyu looks in at Kurama, then goes over to Hiei's cell. Kurama watches with his  
angry, but weary green eyes as the tiger touches the bars, then slips through them  
unharmed into Hiei's cell. Satjiyu goes over and easily lifts Hiei by his spiky hair  
to move him away from the bars.

Satjiyu- I won't lose you so easily... Not after tracking you down all these years,  
b----.

Hiei grinds his teeth as he glares up at Satjiyu. The tiger cuffs him with a paw  
hard enough to knock him down. Hiei lands hard close to Yusuke.

Satjiyu- Do you think I'm stupid?!!

Satjiyu stomps over and snatches the still frozen koorime up by his throat.

Satjiyu- You are mine, you wretched curr!! You will never get away from me again...  
Hiei- Go... to... h---...  
Satjiyu- Keep defying me, you little b------... I'll love showing you what h--- is...

Satjiyu takes a deep breath to calm himself down as he sets Hiei back down on his  
feet facing toward Sabaktu. Hiei's eyes widen.

Satjiyu- You see that boy over there? I don't think you're too stupid to figure out who  
he is.

Satjiyu leaves the cell. Yusuke manages to get himself propped up so he can see  
what's going on.

Satjiyu- Come to me, Sabie.

The boy moves obediently to Satjiyu's side again.

Satjiyu- See that slut in there, Sabie?

When Sabaktu's red eyes turn to look at Hiei the koorime suddenly remembers that he is  
completely naked and caked in dry blood.

Sabaktu- Yes, sir.  
Satjiyu- That's your sire... See? I told you I'd bring him back, didn't I?

The boy's aqua spikes shimmer in the dimly lit room as he nods.

Sabaktu- Yes, Master...

Hiei bares his fangs slightly, but holds his tongue, when Satjiyu holds up a paw and  
the boy leans his cheek against it purring.

Sabaktu- You are too good to me, Master.  
Satjiyu- Yes, now there is something I want you to do for me, Sabie.  
Sabaktu- Anything, Master.

Satjiyu takes a vial of putrid green colored liquid out of his vest pocket. Hiei  
watches the boy's eyes show evident fear, but he gives no protest.

Satjiyu- I've let you rest for a couple years now, so drink it.

Sabaktu's small hand trembles slightly as he takes the vial. He drinks it down in a  
quick gulp. Satjiyu then motions to the opened cell behind them, right across from  
Hiei's and beside Kuwabara's.

Satjiyu- In. You'll be staying down here for a few days.

Sabaktu moves into the cell calmly.

Satjiyu- You'll be ready by tomorrow.

Satjiyu moves back to look in at Hiei after closing Sabaktu's cell door.

Satjiyu- I never got the chance to use my special potion on you, Shi... Actually,  
Majou just finished perfecting it not long before you killed him... I call it Hot Juice. It brings demons into heat... Really quite useful for my line of work, wouldn't you say?

Hiei's eyes shift back toward the aqua-haired boy who is now laying down on the  
thin mattress in his cell. The tiger chuckles.

Satjiyu- This will be only his fourth breeding, actually. Usually he's better suited to  
just being a slut... like his father... I'll give you three guesses as to what he  
produces.

Hiei looks back up at Satjiyu murderously as the monster chuckles. Satjiyu then  
begins to rub his chin.

Satjiyu- Hmmm... Now, I wonder... Who should I breed my boy to...?

Satjiyu watches Yusuke try to get to his feet weakly, then looks toward Kurama.

Satjiyu- Perhaps my new kitsune toy?

Kurama snarls with a burst of renewed strength.

Kurama- Release me and I'll show you how I play!

Satjiyu chuckles and it annoys all three of the demons.

Satjiyu- Kurama's collar, release your host but keep him sealed and away from these  
dangerous bars... We don't want him to injure himself.  
Yusuke- D-d--- you...(coughs)

Satjiyu looks back at Hiei, ignoring Yusuke's anger.

Satjiyu- Since you've temporarily worn out the Mazoku, he's not an option... Hmmm...  
Oh, wait!!

Satjiyu grins and nods.

Satjiyu- How could I have forgotten my biggest moneymaker right now?

Satjiyu turns to glance toward Kuwabara.

Satjiyu- Yes, of course... I'm sure you've all enjoyed watching your friend earn his  
keep these last couple days.

In truth, the three had been trying to ignore the activity in the cell across the aisle  
as it only angered them more. Satjiyu turns to look back at Hiei when he growls.

Satjiyu- I have until this time tomorrow to decide... You may return to helping your  
friend heal.

Kurama starts toward Satjiyu until his body halts abruptly a couple feet from the  
bars.

Satjiyu- The sooner you accept your fate, Shi, the easier it will be for you... Now, you  
can relax... Uwakionna Hiei, release.

Hiei sways as his body is freed from the tiger's control.

Satjiyu- Oh, and if you harm yourself in any way from now on your two mates here will  
suffer for it.

Hiei slowly lowers his eyes. Satjiyu nods.

Satjiyu- I think you're starting to understand a little better... I'll return tomorrow, Shi.

Satjiyu turns and strolls out, whistling contentedly as he goes. As soon as the outer  
door clangs shut Hiei's knees buckle and he collapses to sit, staring across the  
aisle at the boy. Yusuke slides back down the wall, having expended what little  
energy he had regained. Kurama begins to pace agitatedly in his cell, the  
claustrophobia returning.

Kurama- We have to get out of here... D--- it!!

Hiei closes his eyes.

Hiei- (Quietly) There is no escape... Not for me...  
Yusuke- Shut up, Hiei... we can't... give up...

Yusuke watches Hiei stand and move toward the front of his cell. He studies the  
boy who is now squirming around on the thin mattress purring contentedly. Out of  
nowhere Kuwabara laughs goofily.

Kuwabara- Kitty!

Hiei turns away angrily until his eyes fall on Yusuke. He hesitates, then moves over  
to kneel beside the injured Toushin.

Hiei- I need to heal you... Perhaps then he'll choose you to cover the boy...

Yusuke looks up at Hiei as he bends to begin lapping at his wounds again.

Yusuke- What? H-Hiei,...?  
Hiei- I can't let Satjiyu put him to that...  
Yusuke- Hiei!

Hiei raises up a moment to glare at Yusuke.

Hiei- Shut up and concentrate your energy on yourself... you'll heal quicker.

Hiei bends back to his task, cursing himself between gags. When he feels Yusuke  
grasp his unwrapped arm weakly he pulls back.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I don't... blame you...  
Hiei- Well you should!! It's my fault you're all here! You heard what he told that boy...  
Yusuke- Yes, I heard... Hiei, that... boy... He's really your son? -- Are you sure?

Hiei closes his eyes. Kurama stops pacing to look toward the young demon again.

Kurama- I will volunteer to cover him.

Hiei and Yusuke look toward Kurama who looks coldly toward the hidden camera.

Kurama- Do you hear that?!

Kuwabara flinches at the yell and turns his head to look toward Kurama, the drug in  
his system weakening some since he hasn't been given any yet today.

Kuwabara- H-hey, you... you look like... someone I know...

Kurama looks through the bars at Kuwabara. The human swallows.

Kuwabara- No... You-you can't be... him... I'm going crazy... That's all it is...  
Kurama- You're not going crazy, Kazuma. It is me...  
Kuwabara- No, it can't be!

Kuwabara looks away shaking his head.

Kuwabara- They have to... come and save me... Ohhh, no, they can't come here...  
They'll be caught, too...

Hiei looks toward Kuwabara as the human continues sobbing and muttering to himself.

Hiei- Well, he's finally lost it.

Kurama turns to glare at Hiei who looks back down at Yusuke. Quietly he grasps  
Yusuke's arm that was still clutching him and begins to lick at the clawmarks he'd  
raked into it. Yusuke sighs and closes his eyes to force himself to concentrate his  
energy inwardly. When Hiei has cleansed every wound he could find he moves away.  
Yusuke opens his eyes and looks toward Hiei. The koorime is a couple feet away, on  
his hands and knees, trying to keep from spewing. Kurama, who is now sitting against  
the back wall of his cell again, looks toward them.

Yusuke- Hiei,... what's... wrong?

Hiei doesn't answer so Kurama decides to.

Kurama- (Quietly) He's alergic to human blood.

Yusuke struggles to get himself into an upright position.

Kurama- (Quietly) Your blood still has human qualities... Small amounts would not  
harm him, but... that much...  
Hiei- I'll live, Fox! I... I just... need to...

When Hiei's eyes roll back and he collapses onto his side Yusuke squawks and makes his  
way over to him.

Yusuke- Hiei?  
Kurama- He's just hibernating, Yusuke... He's exhausted...

Yusuke looks toward the calm kitsune.

Yusuke- Yeah... This is... wearing us all... out... You need to rest, too.  
Kurama- Don't tell me what I have to do!!

Yusuke watches Kurama stand to begin to pace again. Before he can say anything,  
though, the outer door opens. Kurama spins, expecting to see Satjiyu. Instead, the  
wolf demon, Honshin, enters and saunters over to look in at Kurama.

Honshin- My, my... So high strung... Poor, beautiful fox...

Kurama just turns to pace away. Honshin chuckles and takes out a small baggie.

Honshin- So, tell me, Pretty boy...

Yusuke snarls at how Honshin's yellow eyes scan over Kurama's body.

Honshin- Have you ever tried Wild Makai Foxbane?

Kurama stops pacing then turns slowly to look at the wolf. Honshin shakes the baggie  
full of black colored leaves.

Honshin- My Boss tells me that it's real... soothing to an agitated fox demon. Is this  
true?

Kurama refuses to answer.

Honshin- I'd be glad to share...  
Kurama- I don't use such stuff. I don't need it.  
Honshin- It looks to me like you could relax a bit.  
Kurama- Go away.

Honshin looks down at the baggie, opening it.

Honshin- It only takes a couple nice leaves to mellow a fox out for a couple hours.

Kurama moves back to his spot against the wall, forcing himself to appear calm.

Honshin- Captivity can make a kitsune go mad. Is that what you want?  
Kurama- I'm perfectly fine.

Honshin grins as he shrugs at Kurama, closing the baggie.

Honshin- Perhaps tomorrow, then.

As calmly as he came, Honshin leaves. Yusuke drops his head when Kurama stands to  
start pacing again.

Yusuke- Kurama,...  
Kurama- I'm fine! I'm angry... but I do not need any drug to...  
Yusuke- I was just going to say...  
Kurama- Shut up and rest yourself, Yusuke!

Yusuke quiets, watches Kurama continue to pace a moment, then sighs and slumps to lay  
on his back beside Hiei. He stares at the dingy cieling until he can finally will  
himself to sleep. 


	10. Scene 10

**Scene 10 --------------------------------------------------- Later That Day **

When Hiei comes awake he becomes immediately aware that he is being held. He looks  
down at a pair of arms with healing scars and remembers where he is. His first  
instinct is to growl and blur away, but then he reconsiders and sighs. One of  
Yusuke's hands moves up to brush through Hiei's disheveled spikes.

Yusuke- Hey, sleepy head...

Hiei sits up, shakes his head to snap his spikes back into order, then glances  
toward Yusuke. He looks away again quickly from the Toushin's nudity.

Hiei- Where are your clothes, Detective?

They glance briefly toward Sabaktu when he giggles. The boy is sitting up watching  
them curiously.

Yusuke- The fox has my clothes over there... Do you wanna see yours?

Hiei looks to watch Yusuke crawl over to a pile of scrap material. The Toushin  
motions to the pile.

Yusuke- Your shirt and pants didn't fare as well against you as I did.

Hiei stands, rolling his eyes, and moves to his only "surviving" garment. He  
tosses his cloak at Yusuke.

Hiei- As long as you stay seated that will keep you covered.

Yusuke shrugs and slips his head through the heavy material.

Yusuke- What kind of material is this, anyway?  
Hiei- It doesn't matter as long as it keeps you covered.

Yusuke looks back up at Hiei.

Yusuke- Don't act so modest, I mean we did...  
Hiei- Shut up.

Hiei moves away to look in on Kurama who is again deep in meditation.

Yusuke- He's trying to stay calm... One of Satji's lackies was trying to get him to  
eat something called... Foxbane... something or other...

Hiei turns to look at Yusuke annoyed.

Hiei- You're an idiot.

Hiei paces back to the front of their cell to look through at Sabaktu. The young  
demon's eyes meet his cold stare without flinching.

Yusuke- Gee, Hiei, tell me how you really feel.

For several moments the koorime doesn't answer, then he half turns to glance at Yusuke.

Hiei- Trapped... again... And I hate it!!  
Sabaktu- It's not really so bad here, Father... You'll see.

Hiei ignores the boy's words to turn fully to look at Yusuke.

Hiei- Do you mean Wild Makai Foxbane?  
Yusuke- Yeah, that was it.  
Hiei- Yusuke, that kind of plant is very addictive to a Fox demon...  
Yusuke- No, duh. I figured that much...  
Hiei- Most kitsunes avoid it if possible. Continued use destroys their minds. It's one  
of the few plants a kitsune will avoid.

Yusuke nods and looks back toward Kurama.

Yusuke- Well, he did refuse the offer.  
Hiei- It won't stop them... I refused the Euphoria for several days before they resorted  
to force.

Hiei looks back toward Sabaktu a moment, something about the boy beginning to  
agitate him.

Hiei- They would hold me down and wave the thing under my nose like you already seen him do... I was so young then that I couldn't fight them... It wasn't long until they had me hooked...  
Sabaktu- They only use drugs on their rebellious stock.

Hiei turns to move back to the front of the cell and look at the boy.

Hiei- What was your name again?  
Sabaktu- I was named Sabaktu by my Master when I was born, Father.

Hiei hmphs and turns away.

Hiei- You believe everything that b------ tells you, Boy?

Yusuke looks up at Hiei, as the koorime begins to pace again, then looks back toward  
Sabaktu a couple moments.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Hiei, he looks just like Yu-...  
Hiei- Shut up!

Hiei snarls toward Yusuke. The sound brings Kurama out of his meditation. When the  
fox sees that Hiei is awake he stands and moves toward their cell until his body  
jerks to a halt.

Kurama- Hiei, it's good to see that you're awake.

Hiei glances toward Kurama as he continues his pacing circuit around the cell.

Hiei- Hn, unfortunately.

Yusuke glances up when Hiei reverses his direction as the two continue talking.

Kurama- You need to calm down.  
Hiei- You're a d--- good one to tell me that... You can't stand these bars any more  
than me, Kurama.  
Kurama- Meditation does wonders...  
Hiei- Liar.

Hiei looks toward Kurama in time to watch him flick his eyes around the area  
nervously, as if trying to pinpoint something that is starting to agitate him as well.

Kurama- I'll survive!

Yusuke reaches out and snags hiei's leg as the demon passes in front of him again.  
Hiei pauses to glare down at Yusuke with his fangs and claws bared.

Yusuke- You're making me dizzy...  
Hiei- (Growl) Release me!

Yusuke releases Hiei and cowers away from his aggression.

Yusuke- Sorry.

Hiei quiets but looks away crossing his arms at Yusuke's reaction.

Kurama- Well, how do you expect him to react, Hiei? You nearly killed him.

Hiei moves away to a far corner of the cell and sits down to hug his knees. Yusuke  
looks up at Kurama.

Yusuke- I don't blame him for that.  
Kurama- Neither do I, but it doesn't change the fact that it happened.  
Yusuke- Enough, Kurama. If anyone's to blame it's me... I told you before I made my  
decision that it'd be just me that got hurt.

Hiei looks toward Yusuke quietly.

Yusuke- So you leave Hiei alone.

Kurama meets Yusuke's eyes.

Kurama- If Hiei's going to get out of this place again he's going to have to cut us  
loose, Yusuke.

Yusuke hesitates, then lowers his eyes again.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I know.  
Hiei- Both of you need to shut the h--- up. I know what I have to do... I've accepted  
it.

Yusuke looks at Hiei who averts his eyes.

Yusuke- What...?  
Hiei- Satjiyu wants his slut back...  
Yusuke- Over my dead body!

Hiei glances at Yusuke again.

Hiei- Be careful what you say... There's a camera in the wall over there, Detective.

Yusuke looks toward the camera.

Yusuke- What? That camera over there?

Hiei rolls his eyes when Yusuke flips his middle finger toward the 'hidden' camera.  
Sabaktu giggles again. In Satjiyu's office, Honshin turns from the screen to look at  
his boss who is busy reading a contract at his desk.

Honshin- As long as you leave them in there together you'll get nowhere, Satji.

Satjiyu just hmphs, unconcerned.

Honshin- Those three offset each other too well...  
Satjiyu- Hon, I'm getting further than you think.

Honshin comes over to half sit on his boss' desk.

Honshin- I'm your right hand guy... You trust me, don't you, Boss?

Satjiyu signs the contract and sets it aside to pick up another paper.

Satjiyu- I trust nobody, Hon.

Satjiyu tilts his head thoughtfully a moment.

Satjiyu- Except Sabaktu... maybe...

Honshin sighs.

Honshin- You're a real riot, Boss.

Now Satjiyu looks up at the wolf demon.

Satjiyu- I know what you're after, wolf.

Honshin looks at Satjiyu.

Satjiyu- I seen how your eyes travelled over the fox.

Honshin now shrugs.

Honshin- Well, h---, Satji... I mean, can you blame me? That is the white fox Youko,  
after all... Man, the stories I've heard about...  
Satjiyu- He's a silver fox, Hon, and no, I really don't blame you... But I've already  
decided to breed him to the Mazoku...  
Honshin- Money's no object, Satji. You know I can pay any price you'd set... I'll even  
let you continue with putting him to the Mazoku... You can even have the first litter...

Now Satjiyu raises a paw to rub his chin thoughtfully.

Satjiyu- What will you do with him? I suspect that he's partially sterile, hopefully not  
completely, because most demon/human crosses have a tendancy to be. Why do you think I just sell them for food?  
Honshin- Then wouldn't that mean that the Mazoku...?  
Satjiyu- Exactly what I'm trying to find out, idiot.  
Honshin- You have Sabie. You've always promised me that I could pick out my own  
personal pet out sometime...  
Satjiyu- True. So why call me on him and not the Mazoku... or Hiei even?

Honshin looks back at the screen.

Honshin- The other two don't do anything for me... The Mazoku is a Battle Demon species. The mutt is a combination of two Elemental Demons... But the fox is an Earth Demon like us.

The wolf demon looks back at Satjiyu.

Honshin- Besides that, he's gorgeous... He'll bring good money as a slut once he's  
broken. I mean, who wouldn't want to have their way with the great Youko?

Satjiyu rolls his eyes and looks back down at his contract.

Satjiyu- You talk good, Honshin. I'll think about it... But let me give you some  
advice...

Satjiyu looks back up at Honshin sideways.

Satjiyu- Too much of the Foxbane will ruin a fox's mind... Ruin a fox's mind and you  
destroy it...  
Honshin- I only offered him enough to calm him down. I know what I'm doing.

Satjiyu studies the wolf a couple moments.

Satjiyu- I said I'll think about it. Now, I have orders to continue processing. Either  
help or leave.

Honshin stands and moves around the desk to look over Satjiyu's shoulder.

Honshin- How can I help ya, Boss?

Satjiyu looks back down at the papers.

Satjiyu- I have three orders each so far for studs 12, 20, 61, and... 72...

Honshin hurries to the wall full of tiny post office-type boxes with the first batch of  
index cards Satjiyu hands him. The tiger eyes his assistant warily then returns to  
his paperwork.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so how do you all think it's going so far:o) 


	11. Scene 11

**I'm really nervous about how my style will be accepted in here. Ever since I started writing it has been in script form. Please keep reading. :o) **

Lemon Alert! (Well, it'll be some kind of citrusy activity) :o)

Scene 11 ----------------------------------------------------- Three Hours Later

Kurama is once again deep in meditation to ignore another "servicing" going on in the  
cell across the aisle. With no clocks anywhere, none of them are really quite sure  
how much time has passed since their last conversation. Hiei, who is still over in  
his corner catches a scent that waifs over to him. Instinctually he raises his head  
to take a deeper sniff. It's not coming from the noisy cell down the aisle. He then  
recognizes the enticing scent. Yusuke glances toward the koorime when he gets to his  
feet and allows the aroma to draw him toward the front of their cell. The aqua-haired  
boy is asleep in his own cell, but tossing somewhat agitatedly and panting through  
parted lips. Hiei can see how the boy is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. In spite  
of himself, the dark koorime opens his mouth slightly to taste the scent before he  
catches himself. Yusuke sighs when Hiei snarls and turns away to start pacing again.

Yusuke- (Quietly) That's only going to get worse...  
Hiei- It's not your problem!

Yusuke half glances toward Kurama.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Keep your voice down... Kurama's finally zoned out again.

Hiei stops a moment to glance toward Kuwabara's cell then looks in on Kurama. For  
several moments the room is only filled with the sounds of pained moaning and pleasure  
from the rather large demon "working" on the half-conscious Kuwabara. Then Hiei  
glances up toward the camera with just his eyes. He can make out that it is turned  
fully toward Kuwabara's cell. Hiei turns away to look at Yusuke. He sees that the  
Toushin has recovered considerably from the wounds he inflicted on him. Hiei  
surprises Yusuke out of glaring towards Kuwabara's cell when he goes over and sinks to  
straddle his stretched-out legs, facing him.

Yusuke- Hello.

Hiei keeps his voice very low as his eyes stare into Yusuke's deep, brighter-looking  
chocolate eyes.

Hiei- (Whisper) Do you trust me,... Yusuke?  
Yusuke- Uh.. w-well...  
Hiei- (Whisper) Shhh, whisper... The camera, you...

Hiei grits his teeth against the near insult.

Yusuke- (Whisper) You mean like this?

The scent of heat from Sabaktu, sounds from across the aisle, and the tone of Yusuke's  
hushed, husky voice makes Hiei close his eyes to gather himself a moment.

Hiei- (Whisper) Y-yes...

Yusuke can't help but smile a bit at Hiei's reaction. But then he remembers the last  
time they were this close and sombers.

Yusuke- (Whisper) Uhh... w-what do you... want?

Hiei opens his eyes again to meet Yusuke's.

Hiei- (Whisper) I want you...

He swallows a slight moan.

Hiei- (Whisper) to listen to me...

Yusuke forces himself to calm down, then nods.

Yusuke- (Whisper) O-okay... I'm here...

Hiei's eyes flash a moment.

Yusuke- (Whisper) I mean, I'm listening.  
Hiei- (Whisper) I will never want to hurt you like that again... I have come to  
respect you... very much.

Hiei catches himself starting to lean toward Yusuke's lips and closes his eyes.

Hiei- (Whisper) G-give me a... minute...

When Hiei leans his forehead against Yusuke's cloaked chest the gesture strangely  
settles Yusuke. The Toushin feels Hiei struggling to control himself as the boy's  
scent becomes stronger. Yusuke raises his arms to embrace his small teammate. This  
surprises Hiei and he pulls back to meet Yusuke's eyes again.

Hiei- (Whisper) Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- (Whisper) It's okay, Hiei... I trust you... You won't be able to resist that  
scent much longer.  
Hiei- (Whisper) You... trust me...?  
Yusuke- (Whisper) Yeah, I do... Hey, I did choose to keep you and Foxboy for myself  
anyway... Remember?

Yusuke watches Hiei look toward Kurama a moment. Hiei has already started to accept  
that whatever he and the kitsune could have had will never be realized now, at least  
not in the avenue that it once was. The koorime starts to pant as he settles his mind  
on giving in to the overwhelming circumstances. He also realizes the truth in  
Satjiyu's words from earlier concerning his former "training" still being there inside  
him.

Hiei- (Whisper) I need you to... take me...  
Yusuke- (Whisper) Take you??

Hiei moans with a slight growl.

Hiei- Lay me out, d--- it!

Yusuke glances around nervously.

Yusuke- (Whisper) You want me to claim you?  
Hiei- (Whisper) N-No... not yet... Just... lay me down and... c-cover me...

Hiei leans forward again to nuzzle against Yusuke's neck, purring quietly.

Hiei- (Whisper) You must... pin me down... while we... t-talk... At this point... that will k-keep my... instincts... under con-trol... for a few more... moments.  
Yusuke- (Whisper) Ahh, like a domination thing...?

Hiei snarls slightly, his patience wearing thin.

Hiei- Yesss!

Yusuke nods and situates them around so that Hiei is now laying on his back beneath  
him. When Hiei soon settles and takes a deep breath he re-opens his eyes to look up  
at Yusuke.

Hiei- (Whisper) D-do you... truly... trust me, Yusuke?  
Yusuke- (Whisper) Yes. Very much... What happened shook me, but I'm okay now.

Now it is Yusuke who begins to struggle with his instincts at being in this position.  
He'd never fully understood what the monks had told him about him being an "Alpha  
Toushin" until now.

Hiei- (Whisper) Then prove it by letting me handle Satjiyu. I know what he wants.  
Yusuke- (Whisper) He wants you.

Yusuke growls and dips his head closer to Hiei's lips.

Yusuke- (Whisper) Well... s-so do... I... ummm...  
Hiei- (Whisper) Yusuke, please... try to... listen to me...

Not really wanting to hear the rest of what Hiei has to say for the moment, Yusuke's  
tongue darts out to brush his small partner's lips. The action causes Hiei to shiver  
slightly.

Hiei- Uhhh... Y-Yusuke,.. please...  
Yusuke- Yeah, Babe... What-whatever... you want...

Hiei growls.

Hiei- I want...

Yusuke brushes his lips again, his instincts becoming stronger.

Yusuke- Tell me... what you want...

Hiei's youkai feels Yusuke's dominating aura and it makes him keen shrilly.

Hiei- I... I w-want... you...

Yusuke nods with a quiet chuckle.

Yusuke- Yeah, I know... I can.. feel it...

Yusuke's breath tickles Hiei's nose as he speaks. Hiei curls his upper lip to bare  
his fangs as his nostrils flare. All the elements in the room too overpowering to  
resist his demon nature any longer.

Hiei- Uh, d---... Take me... already...

Yusuke shows his mischievious side again by pulling back to look down at Hiei.

Yusuke- (Whisper) Didn't you want to talk to me?

Hiei growls as he works his legs open wider. Yusuke easily settles between them.

Hiei- Talk... later... F--- me now!

Yusuke chuckles and lowers his mouth to capture Hiei's parted lips. In his cell,  
Kurama raises his eyes to look toward them, smiles briefly, then glances timidly  
toward Kuwabara's cell and returns to his meditation. For several moments Yusuke  
and Hiei just embrace each other as their kissing becomes deeper, hungrier. When  
a pulse, like he'd experienced with Kurama, jolts Yusuke mildly his instincts switch  
gears to a more gentle, affectionate manner. He begins to probe his mouth down Hiei's  
neck toward his bare chest. Hiei senses the change in Yusuke's manner and feels his  
own instincts compensating. He keeps his fingers clenched in Yusuke's short, black  
hair as he lays heaving and submissive beneath him. As Yusuke continues moving down  
Hiei's small, muscular chest he hears the koorime keening with pleasure. One of the  
Toushin's hands gently and carefully caresses his friend's compact body, moving  
downward toward his leg. Somewhere in the back of Hiei's mind the path registers and  
he arches with a gasp, then draws his feet up to lay flat on the floor raising his  
bent knees on either side of Yusuke. Yusuke's mouth moves lower.

Hiei- Uhnnn... Y-Yu-... ahhh...

Hiei keens again, making Yusuke pull back to hover just over his hardening member.  
Hiei senses the Alpha Toushin's struggle as he hesitates to continue.

Hiei- (Quietly) Y-you told me... this is not rape,.. Yusuke...

Yusuke swallows and looks back up at Hiei.

Hiei- (Quietly) Just.. keep f-following your... in-stincts... Please...

Yusuke closes his eyes and gives in. He obeys his instincts as instructed and lowers  
his head to begin lavishing Hiei's erection as calmly as he'd bathed every inch of the  
koorime's chest. In the cell across the aisle, Sabaktu stirs awake. When he hears  
the various activities going on around him he sits up to watch. All of this spikes  
his own induced heat that's progressing in his body. Having grown up in this  
"environment" and never being taught to resist his own desires, the aqua-haired boy  
sits up. He has been taught, however, about how to "release his own tension". When  
Hiei hears the sounds of his son's pleasure he raises his head to look toward him.  
What he sees only serves to drive his own desires into overdrive. Like a domino  
effect, Hiei's increase in participation fuels Yusuke's passions higher. With a  
cursing growl he moves back up the koorime's shuddering, arching body to his gasping  
mouth. With a quick thrust Yusuke's aim is true. Hiei growls at the sharp pain, but  
it quickly passes and he holds on tight as Yusuke continues thrusting hard and deep.  
Yusuke's own moaning blending into the activity that they've joined, yet his mind is  
only on the submissive demon beneath him. With a final heavy shove Yusuke shoots his  
load, triggering the same reaction in Hiei. Then, like bows that have just shot their  
arrows, both bodies relax. They lay together heaving and spent as they give  
themselves over to the exhaustion. The only "saving grace" for Kurama is that his  
mind is far off, his senses searching, trying to reach out for anyone that may be  
beyond Satjiyu's fortress that can help. Instead, he becomes more and more assured of  
something that begins to break even his hopes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope I was able to convey the conducive atmosphere that ultimately led to the conclusion. It's in my mind that while mostly demons are somewhat "civilized", they still have an underlying demon nature that guides them, I refer to these impulses as their "instincts". Every living thing has instincts to a certain degree, even us humans.  
To clear up confusion, sometimes I will use the word instincts and other times I will use the word youkai. I consider youkai to be the deepest inner senses of all demons. Am I wrong or does it work :o) 


	12. Scene 12

**I really would appreciate some feedback. This story was pretty well received in AFF, so that's why I thought I'd try it in here. **

While things seem dark, there are some interesting things happening between our demon trio, don't you think? ;o) Oh, and yes, I have 2 sequels (so far).

Scene 12 ----------------------------------------------- The Next Morning

Having slipped off to sleep during his meditating, Kurama jerks awake. At first he  
just lays still until he orients himself, then he sits up. He glances around  
flushing nervously when he feels a "certain urge" that he can no longer suppress.  
Seeing that he is the only one awake in the room he stands, glances toward the cell  
beside his, then moves quickly to a far corner. Just as he finishes up he hears the  
outer door screech open slowly. Kurama quickly closes the plain red yukata (1) that he  
was given to wear the previous day. When he turns he notices that he is being  
examined again by Honshin's wolfish yellow eyes.

Kurama- Something amuses you?

Honshin grins.

Honshin- Inari, you're beautiful... I bet you're gorgeous as Youko, too.

Kurama just turns away from the lecherous gaze and goes over to the bars that divide  
the two cells until his body stops. He looks in on Yusuke and Hiei who are still  
snuggled together sleeping. Kurama feels a twinge of jealousy at first, but then he  
forces it back. Honshin moves up closer to Kurama's cell.

Honshin- The Boss knows that I want you.

Kurama refuses to acknowledge the wolf demon's words as he just begins to pace slowly  
again.

Honshin- If he grants my request you and I will get very well... acquainted.  
Kurama- To quote my leader... Go to h---.

Honshin chuckles, then gives a quiet, leering howl.

Honshin- Umm, such spirit will be... delicious... to break.

Kurama's stomach picks that particular moment to announce another function that has  
been neglected.

Honshin- Ahh, now I see why you're in such an unsociable mood... Your pathetic human shell needs food.

Kurama now turns to look coldly at Honshin.

Kurama- I need nothing from you!  
Honshin- I bet your... learder's human shell requires food as well.

Kurama looks toward his friends. He'd started to wonder the same thing himself.  
Honshin thumbs over his shoulder toward Kuwabara who is sleeping fitfully in his  
cell.

Honshin- That one hasn't eatten since he volunteered to come here, either...

Kurama returns his glare back at the wolf, his right arm raises as it starts to go for  
his rose whip. But when Kurama feels only the emptiness of his sealed powers he  
clenches the hand into a fist.

Honshin- I never had much dealings with the food group, personally. But I seriously  
doubt if they can go as long as we demons can.  
Kurama- What... do you want...?

Kurama mentally curses his habitual curiosity when the wolf takes out the baggie of  
black leaves.

Honshin- Oh, I think we've already discussed that, Fox.  
Kurama- I don't eat Foxbane, Wolf.

Honshin shrugs.

Honshin- You don't eat a couple of these... They don't eat... I'm the Boss' right hand  
guy, I can let him know whatever I think you might need to make your stay more... comfortable...  
Kurama- Why? Why is it so important that I eat that junk?  
Honshin- The Boss knows all about you, Youko... The awesome powers you possess.  
Kurama- This d--- collar has those all sealed up.  
Honshin- Sometimes... rarely, mind you... but sometimes we get customers who pay a  
little extra for sluts that can give them... How shall I say this? The thrill of bedding the more dangerous types...

Kurama starts to turn away.

Honshin- If you fail to whelp your litter with the Mazoku...

Kurama looks back at Honshin weakly concealing his puzzlement, so the wolf reiterates.

Honshin- If it turns out that your hybridization has rendered you sterile, the only thing  
you'll be good for here is...

Honshin tilts his head suggestively toward Kuwabara. He chuckles when he gets the  
reaction of anger that he'd hoped for from the kitsune, though briefly, when he steps  
toward the bars with a snarl. The jolt of the collar stopping him serves to clear  
Kurama's head once more. He crosses his arms to conceal his lengthening claws.

Kurama- You're very skilled at bargaining, wolf.

Saying this word reminds Kurama of Sabaktu and he glances toward the boy.

Kurama- I know how to bargain as well...  
Honshin- Not with Sabie you don't... The Boss already has plans for the little guy...  
You have the deal that concerns you. Perhaps you just need a couple more days to think it over.

Honshin winks.

Honshin- Call for me when you're... hungry enough... The name's Honshin, Beauty.

Kurama watches the wolf demon leave then turns when he hears Hiei curse.

Hiei- Get the... h--- off of me...

Yusuke mumbles unintelligibly as he rolls off of Hiei. The koorime sits up and again  
has to put his ebony spikes in order.

Hiei- (Mumbled) D--- this place is killing my hair...

Kurama chortles softly and Hiei looks up at him, slipping his discarded cloak back on  
habitually.

Kurama- I trust you slept well, Hiei.

Hiei just studies the approaching kitsune. Kurama stops this time before the collar  
reacts to the dividing bars.

Kurama- I hold no grudge against...  
Hiei- I've never known you to lie so much, Fox.

Hiei looks toward the doorway that leads to the outer door.

Hiei- So who was that idiot?  
Kurama- One of the thugs working for Satjiyu... I guess... Honcho or something. I  
really wasn't paying that much attention.

Hiei ignores this blatant lie as he thinks a moment.

Hiei- Hn. Honshin...

Kurama looks at Hiei again.

Hiei- So that wolf's moved up the ladder, I see.  
Kurama- You know him?

Hiei hesitates, then nods as he stands and moves up to look through his bars at  
Sabaktu.

Hiei- He used to be kept in the cell next to mine... The bars didn't have to be warded  
back then...

Hiei raises his eyes to study the bars, memories briefly flooding his mind.

Hiei- If I... paced too close to them he'd... reach through and grab me...

Hiei shakes himself out of his reminiscing and turns to move away from the bars with a  
growl. Awakened further by their talking, Yusuke sits up and stretches until Hiei's  
cloak hits him in the face.

Yusuke- Do I repulse you much?  
Hiei- All humans repulse me.

Yusuke glares up at Hiei.

Yusuke- Didn't seem to repulse you too much last night.

Hiei turns away. Before anything else can be said Honshin returns. He glances  
toward Kurama as he moves to the next cell. He tosses a couple red yukatas in for  
them.

Honshin- Tell me, Mazoku, are you hungry?  
Yusuke- Nah, I'm fine. Your face takes away my appetite.

Honshin smirks and looks down to meet Hiei's cold stare.

Honshin- Hello, Morsel.

Hiei doesn't answer. They watch the wolf give Kurama a leering wink as he leaves  
again. The kitsune just looks back toward Yusuke.

Yusuke- Prick.  
Hiei- We may lie to them...

Hiei half glances toward the camera then turns to look at his teammates.

Hiei- (Quietly) But we need to stop lying to each other.  
Yusuke- Okay, fine...

Yusuke stands and throws the larger of the two robes on.

Yusuke- I'm starving. Okay, Shorty?

He tosses the smaller robe to Hiei.

Kurama- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- That's my truth... Now, why don't you tell us yours?

Kurama lowers his eyes and moves to sit against the wall on his own thin mattress.  
Hiei watches the redheaded kitsune hug one of his knees, then storms to Yusuke and  
shoves him back against their wall until he has him pinned.

Hiei- You want his truth, I'll give it to you, you idiot! They're not going to feed you or the fool over there until Kurama accepts some of the Foxbane!

Kurama sighs and looks toward them. He watches Yusuke's expression fall.

Yusuke- Aww, s---...

Yusuke looks toward Kurama. Hiei eases his grip and steps back some.

Yusuke- I don't need their food anyway...  
Kurama- (Quietly) We, as half demons, perhaps can go longer...

Kurama looks toward Kuwabara.

Kurama- (Quietly) But he hasn't eatten since they brought him here...

Hiei releases Yusuke completely and turns when they hear the outer door again. This  
time Satjiyu enters with another demon who's clad in a plain white Samue-style  
outfit. The others watch the two stop outside of Kuwabara's cell.

Satjiyu- Prepare this one to be mounted, Doc.

The second demon bows slightly and enters Kuwabara's cell. The tiger moves next to  
look into Yusuke and Hiei's cell. Kurama starts toward Satjiyu until the tiger raises  
a hand.

Satjiyu- Kurama's collar, halt your host.

The collar's energy-type spikes gouge into Kurama's neck causing him to grimace  
and begin to claw at it. Hiei snarls.

Hiei- Enough, Satjiyu!!

Satjiyu looks in at Hiei who steps forward.

Hiei- You want me... Not them...  
Yusuke- Hiei,...

Hiei half turns toward Yusuke.

Hiei- Shut up or I'll kill you myself, Detective!

He looks back up at Satjiyu.

Hiei- Tell me what you really want...  
Satjiyu- Your power has grown incredibly since you got away from me, Little Shiyounin.  
Hiei- Hn. I figured you wanted more than just sex.  
Satjiyu- Indeed... I get plenty of that from Sabie.

Satjiyu tilts his head toward the cell behind him.

Satjiyu- And others like him that I've trained... personally... I can take my pleasure  
from you anytime I wish to do so, as well... You know this.  
Hiei- Hn. Stop their torture and I will give you whatever you want from me.

Yusuke moves up to embrace Hiei from behind, glaring at Satjiyu.

Yusuke- Just a d--- minute! You gave these two to me...! You want me to... breed  
them...  
Hiei- Yusuke,...!  
Yusuke- I won't let you...!  
Satjiyu- You can't breed them if they're not in heat.

Satjiyu touches the bars.

Satjiyu- Step out here, Shi.

Hiei struggles loose from Yusuke.

Hiei- I asked you to trust me...  
Yusuke- Hiei,...

When Kurama collapses to one knee it distracts Yusuke and Hiei blinks through the  
bars to face Satjiyu. Before Yusuke can charge through them Satjiyu releases them.

Satjiyu- (Quickly) Just repel him, Bars!!

When Yusuke hits the bars they deliver a jolt just strong enough to knock the Toushin  
backwards a couple feet. Yusuke's eyes begin to flare as he snarls.

Yusuke- If you hurt Hiei...

Yusuke's fist begins to glow. Kurama squawks painfully as he tries to yell at Yusuke.

Yusuke- You'll never use me as a stud... or anything else... I'll blast myself to h---!

Satjiyu remains calm as he takes another collar out of his vest pocket and offers it  
to Hiei. Without hesitation Hiei grabs it and begins to lift it toward his throat.

Satjiyu- Not you, Shi... Him.

Satjiyu motions toward Yusuke.

Satjiyu- Seal his powers before he loses his control... Unless you'd rather be bred to  
... someone else...

When Satjiyu flicks a glance toward Kuwabara Hiei turns back toward the bars. Satjiyu  
touches them to allow the koorime to go back in to face Yusuke. The detective takes a  
step backward, but doesn't take his eyes off of Satjiyu.

Yusuke- Don't, Hiei...  
Hiei- Will you blast me to prevent it?

Now Yusuke lowers his eyes to meet Hiei's. Slowly, the blue fire surrounding his  
clenched right fist fades away.

Hiei- (Quietly) I will not be... bred... to that... (growls) Instead of you...

When Yusuke finally, slowly nods Hiei lifts the collar. As soon as the black strap  
touches Yusuke's flesh it snaps tight around his throat.

Satjiyu- Yusuke's collar, seal your host.

Hiei steps back some to watch silently. Yusuke feels a brief draining sensation. He  
raises his hand to try to recall the Spirit Wave, but nothing happens. Hiei lowers his  
eyes.

Satjiyu- Now come back out here to me, Shi.

Hiei turns to look up at the tiger as coldly as ever.

Hiei- First we deal, Satjiyu.

Satjiyu rolls his eyes, annoyed at the koorime's ploy and lack of memory.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna Hiei, come to me!

Hiei's eyes widen as his body jerks forward, then he surges up every ounce of energy  
he can to try to resist the pull. His warded right arm even begins to smoke as the  
concealed dragon within joins the struggle (2). Satjiyu hesitates only a moment when he  
recognizes the dark aura that begins to surround Hiei. With a roar the tiger gives  
his own powers a boost. The dungeon room begins to shudder. Kurama is knocked back  
onto his rear, exhausted and heaving, to sit and watch the power struggle. Yusuke is  
staggered backward as well.

Satjiyu- (Louder) Uwakionna Hiei, come to me...! Now!!

As soon as it began the battle is ended as Hiei's body lurches forward. The action  
startles the koorime out of his concentration. Yusuke can't move quick enough to grab  
Hiei before Satjiyu notices his intentions.

Satjiyu- Yusuke's collar, paralyze your host!

It's now the Toushin's turn to feel the painful stab of the collar's energy as it  
shoots into the back of his neck. When Yusuke cries out Hiei turns to look at him.  
Satjiyu seizes his chance, gives a final boost, and roars the order again. This time  
Hiei's body moves, taking him out to face Satjiyu once more. The tiger narrows his  
angry orange eyes as he bends to get right in the heaving koorime's face.

Satjiyu- Do you really believe that I need to bargain with you, you little b----??!

The tiger grasps Hiei by his hair and yanks him up off his feet with a growl. Hiei  
again tries to struggle, but he's much weaker this time. With the quickness of the  
cat he represents, Satjiyu soon has another collar snapping shut around Hiei's neck.

Hiei- Nooo!!  
Satjiyu- Shiyounin's collar,...  
Hiei- D--- you to... h---!!  
Satjiyu- Seal your host.

Hiei feels the drain, but continues to squirm until finally he can barely move. When  
he goes completely limp Satjiyu calms himself as he looks toward Sabaktu. The boy is  
now quite awake and has just been observing everything that has transpired.

Satjiyu- The human stud should be ready for you by now, Sabie.

Sabaktu stands and moves out of his unlocked cell to bow slightly to Satjiyu.

Sabaktu- You wish me to mount that one, Master?

Sabaktu motions toward Kuwabara and Satjiyu nods.

Satjiyu- Yes. Make sure he gets you good. You know what to do, boy.  
Sabaktu- Yes, Master.

Hiei tries to growl again as Sabaktu goes toward Kuwabara's cell.

Hiei- (Weak Growl) N-No...

Satjiyu looks back at Hiei who is still suspended in front of him.

Satjiyu- Because of your rebellion, I should make you watch, Shiyounin...

He takes Hiei into Sabaktu's cell and pins him hard against the stone wall. He holds  
the grimacing, hissing koorime there easily as he fishes a joint out of another vest  
pocket. Satjiyu holds the joint up to show Hiei.

Satjiyu- Or I can be forgiving and let you take a trip... Choose.

Yusuke growls as he tries to move. Kurama shakes his head, but is still in too much  
pain himself to speak. Hiei closes his eyes when he hears Kuwabara groan as Sabaktu  
climbs onto the table.

Kuwabara- (Groaned) Noo... n-not a-gain...

Hiei looks back up at Satjiyu as he raises a hand to grab for the joint.

Hiei- Give me the d--- joint, you...!

Satjiyu lifts the joint up out of his reach smirking.

Satjiyu- Uh uh uh... Remember your training, Shi.

Hiei gnashes his teeth, but relents.

Hiei- Master.

Hiei hears Yusuke's body hit the floor as the Toushin roars out a lengthy stream of  
unsavory curses. Satjiyu chuckles as he sets Hiei down and lets him take the joint.

Satjiyu- Now I see where you got your colorful new language, Baby.

Satjiyu lights the joint. He stands still and watches Hiei turn his back on the  
"breeding" going on in the next cell. Satjiyu doesn't leave the cell until Hiei has  
taken a few deep drags. After closing the door, Satjiyu decides he still better  
activate these bars now and does so. He then glances in at Sabaktu as he turns.

Satjiyu- Good boy, Sabie. Ride him hard.

Sabaktu nods with a moan as he moves on top of Kuwabara's "artificially stimulated"  
erection.

Sabaktu- Uhhh, y-yess,.. sir... Th-thank you,.. M-Master...

Satjiyu then looks toward Yusuke and Kurama.

Satjiyu- Kurama's and Yusuke's collars, put your hosts to sleep for a couple hours.

Yusuke goes out growling, but Kurama's mind sluggishly wonders just what the complete  
range of these collars' powers truly are. The last thing the kitsune can clearly make  
out is Satjiyu's last order when he turns to leave and finds Honshin looking in at  
Kurama.

Satjiyu- Feed them when they wake up.

Honshin looks at Satjiyu quickly.

Honshin- Just the Ma-...  
Satjiyu- You heard me. Both of them. I've decided to keep the kitsune.

Satjiyu starts to leave, but pauses beside the wolf.

Satjiyu- You got a problem with that, Honshin?

The wolf decides not to argue.

Honshin- No, sir.

Satjiyu nods and leaves. Honshin curls his lips angrily then follows to carry out his  
orders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Yeah, I did some research on Japanese-style clothes. I'm not a true expert on Japanese culture, I just play one on my 'puter. lol

(2) Now didn't you just know that the Dragon would have to make an appearance sooner or later? Those of you who are loyal YYHians should know why Hiei hesitates to release his  
most lethal attack. Right?

Wow, I know, I know. Another long one. But there was some necessary stuff in there. Honestly, sometimes I just get plain carried away with the flow of the plot, lol.


	13. Scene 13

**Wow, umm, have you ever had a chapter take on a life of it's own? Brace yourselves  
for this one. You have been warned. ;ol **

Scene 13 --------------------------------------------- A Couple Hours Later

True to Satjiyu's orders, Yusuke's and Kurama's collars both issue a jolt strong  
enough to wake up their "hosts". Both their bodies are still aching from the ordeal  
they've been through, especially now since their powers have been sealed. Yusuke is  
the first to stagger to his feet, but Kurama sits up soon after. The kitsune quietly  
watches Yusuke make his way toward Hiei's cell until his collar stops him.

Yusuke- H-Hiei,...?

The koorime, who is now laying on his back staring at the cieling, doesn't respond.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I'm... sorry... I-I should've let you... walk away...

Kurama slowly gets to his feet and makes his way over closer to Yusuke.

Kurama- Yusuke,... we will get out of this... Somehow... But we can't lose our minds.

Yusuke glances toward Kurama.

Kurama- They're the ones doing these things to us... Not each other... Do you hear me?  
Yusuke- (Quietly) He's trying to break Hiei... Everything was just to...  
Kurama- (Quietly) He got away from this place before...

Yusuke looks at Kurama angrily.

Yusuke- It took him five years!

He looks back toward Hiei who mumbles as he raises a hand to look at his five fingers.

Yusuke- So we just sit around here on our a--es and watch?!  
Kurama- These collars are powerful... But they must have a weakness... I just need  
to...

The familiar, grating creak silences Kurama and Honshin returns leading some other  
white-clad demons in with a large food cart. The wolf motions one of them toward  
Kuwabara's cell.

Honshin- Lay one in there.

Honshin motions another toward Kurama's cell reluctantly.

Honshin- One goes in here.

Honshin touches the bars and the lower servant demon takes a food tray in to hand it  
to Kurama. The Kitsune notices the collar on the servant, as well as the white  
cresent on his head, so he just takes the tray quietly. The servant hurries back out.  
Honshin moves next to Yusuke's cell and touches the bars.

Honshin- Next tray to the Mazoku.

The routine is repeated, but Yusuke just growls and refuses to take the tray. The  
wolf shakes his head.

Honshin- Just lay it on the floor, Masua.

The demon obeys mechanically then leaves. They move next to Hiei's cell.

Honshin- Two trays go in here.

When they are placed honshin waves the lower demons out then moves to lean against the  
bars of Kuwabara's cell to look at Sabaktu. The boy is laid out on Kuwabara and  
obviously worn out. Kurama looks at Yusuke to ignore the wolf.

Kurama- Eat, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- No... Not until Hiei does.

Yusuke sinks to sit and watch Hiei. Kurama sighs and sits down as well. For a  
moment he stares down at his tray, then he sets it aside. Yusuke hears the clang  
and glances toward the kitsune.

Yusuke- You go ahead and eat, Kurama.  
Kurama- Not until you do.

Honshin groans and turns to look at them.

Honshin- You two are making me sick!!

A sly twitch plays on the fox's lips briefly, then he glances up at Honshin.

Kurama- It's called loyalty.  
Honshin- It's called stupidity! Loyalty means nothing here! It means nothing to that  
b------ Satjiyu!! Look where it's got all of you so far!

Kurama just smirks up at Honshin's anger.

Kurama- You should know all about where loyalty gets you... After all, you've been so loyal to that cat all these years...  
Honshin- That's right! But do you think that matters to him?!

Honshin storms over to Kurama's bars.

Honshin- You're the first slut I've ever asked that son of a b---- for! But do you think  
he cares?! Well, he don't, because he's an insane b------ that's only obsessed over that stupid mutt-s--- over there!! But do you think it's because he cares about him, even?? Eh! Wrong again, Fox-b----! He's only interested in using the little slut to take out Mukuro...!!

Kurama and Yusuke look at each other again. Honshin suddenly realizes what he's said  
and spins to look up toward the camera. It is aimed directly at him.

Honshin- Oh, s---... D--- it!! S-Satji,... No, Master, wait please...

Yusuke can't help but laugh when Honshin goes stiff and moves robotically out of the  
room.

Yusuke- (Whisper) Good job, Foxboy.

But then they both go somber again and look toward Hiei.

Yusuke- (Quietly) So that's his plan...  
Kurama- (Quietly) Ultimately...

Neither are surprised to hear the outer door's eerie creak and look up to watch  
Satjiyu enter. He pauses to look in at them, as if contemplating something, then  
he calmly, quietly moves toward Hiei's cell. Yusuke stands and moves forward.  
Satjiyu pauses at the door to half glance over his shoulder.

Satjiyu- Sit down. Shut up. If I hear one word of protest from either of you this slut  
will suffer worse than anything even he can imagine.

The tiger's tone clearly conveys to the others how serious he is. Kurama looks  
anxiously toward Yusuke but relaxes some when his friend moves back to his original  
spot and sits. Satjiyu looks back in at Hiei and enters the cell. He goes over and  
looks down at the still somewhat intoxicated koorime.

Satjiyu- I've waited a long time to have you squirming and screaming under me again,  
Shiyounin.

Hiei's cloudy eyes shift lazily to look up at the demon looming over him.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna Hiei, remember your training.

Yusuke and Kurama look at each other sadly as Hiei sluggishly pushes himself up into a  
kneeling position, his dull red eyes locked on the tiger. Yusuke watches Kurama turn  
and move to lay on his mattress facing the wall. Although Yusuke understands the  
kitsune's reasoning, he himself looks back toward Hiei's cell - unable to take his  
eyes off of what's about to take place.

Hiei- (Slurred) W-what... can I... do...?

Hiei's brows furl a moment as a grimace touches his face.

Hiei- (Slurred) To... p-pleasure you,...?

Again Hiei hesitates and Satjiyu reaches down to get a handful of his hair.

Satjiyu- Come on, slut. Say it.

Hiei's face slowly goes blank and relaxed again.

Hiei- Master...

Satjiyu- You know what I loved to have you do with that tiny little mouth of yours, Shi.

The memory crashes through Hiei's drugged mind. Even in this state the koorime  
swallows as his stomach lurches into a knot.

Satjiyu- Come on, Shi... Be the good b---- I taught you to be.

When Hiei's hand slowly raises to open Satjiyu's fly the tiger grins and nods.

Satjiyu- That's it... I knew you remembered...

As if Hiei is once more the helpless child he used to be, he begins to tremble with  
the knowledge of what he's about to do. Still, robotically, his hands continue to  
move, releasing the tiger's large, swollen member. Satjiyu moans his approval.

Satjiyu- Yeah, that's my boy... Nice and slow, just like you always did.

Again Hiei pauses. Satjiyu tightens his grip in the koorime's hair and yanks him up  
closer with an impatient growl.

Satjiyu- Swallow it, d--- you, b----!!

Hiei's "training" kicks in with the order. He raises his face, opens his mouth, and  
relaxes his throat to accomodate the tiger's large cock. As Satjiyu's pace mounts  
Hiei's mind slowly goes blank, his body moving merely by instinct. Satjiyu, however  
remains completely aware that Yusuke is still watching. As he continues pumping  
and grinding against Hiei's mouth he works them sideways to give the Toushin a full  
view. Yusuke remains on his mattress, watching numbly as Satjiyu's member stretches  
Hiei's throat as it's rammed deeper. Time for Yusuke seems to stand still, yet it  
seems like hours before Satjiyu finally shoots with a satisfied moan.

Satjiyu- Uhhh... Yeah... Drink it all, slut... ummm...

Hiei's arms scrabble briefly to attempt to push himself away from the demon as he  
gurgles, then they fall to his sides and his throat begins to work impulsively. When  
Satjiyu is completely "expended" he uses a foot to shove Hiei off of him. The  
koorime lays heaving, bloody cream drooling from one corner of his mouth, to stare  
blankly at the cieling. Satjiyu nudges him with a foot (1).

Satjiyu- Look at me, Shiyounin.

Hiei groggily obeys.

Satjiyu- You will never be anything but my personal slut, Shi... You will do what I tell  
you, lay for whoever I allow to use you... No more deals, no more games... I lost a lot of money and customers when you took off last time... You will never escape from me again...

Satjiyu half glances toward the cells across the aisle.

Satjiyu- If you do run again... They die... That's the only deal... You got that?

Hiei nods only slightly before he at last plunges into unconsciousness. Satjiyu  
replaces himself back in his pants and turns pulling the zipper up. He touches the  
bars momentarily to deactivate them, sure of his progress, then moves to look in at  
Yusuke. But the Toushin only keeps his eyes on Hiei. Satjiyu nods to himself then  
moves to look in at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- You may return to your cell to eat when you're ready, son.  
Sabaktu- Y-yes, sir... Thank y-you...

Satjiyu quietly leaves, the sound of the outer door truly signaling his exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sorry to be so gory there, but it was unfortunately necessary to convey the trauma  
and possible damage that the act has caused. Although I'm not picturing Satjiyu to  
be as large as Byakko was in the series, he's not exactly a housecat, either ;o/ 


	14. Scene 14

**Get ready for these next few scenes, this is your only warning. :o) **

Scene 14 ------------------------------------------- Early The Next Morning

Kurama wakes and sits up to find that it is Yusuke who is pacing now. The Fox  
stands and moves up as close to the adjoining corner as the collar will allow.  
Yusuke glances at him, but before either of them can speak they hear a moan across the  
aisle. They watch Sabaktu move on top of Kuwabara, finally making the human grunt as  
he arches involuntarily. Sabaktu then curses pleasurably and leans forward over  
Kuwabara's chest heaving.

Kurama- (Quietly) He's been on Kazuma all night?  
Yusuke- (Quietly) No. He went back to his own cell, ate, and slept. He just went back over there when he woke up a couple hours ago. Like the freak said, the boy knows what he's doing.

Kurama looks at Yusuke a moment, deducing that his friend has been up all night.

Kurama- (Sighs) That is going to upset Hiei greatly.

Yusuke stops his pacing to look through the bars at him.

Yusuke- You really know how to state the obvious, Fox.

Kurama decides to ignore Yusuke's jab. They both look toward Sabaktu again.

Yusuke- (Quietly) You know, there's really no way we can be sure that kid is Hiei's.  
Kurama- Are you serious?  
Yusuke- Hey, you heard that wolf guy... We can't trust anything that tiger says.

Kurama lowers his eyes.

Kurama- Hiei would be able to tell.

Yusuke looks back at Kurama curiously.

Yusuke- Yeah?

They watch the aqua-haired boy roll and slide off of Kuwabara down onto the floor to  
sit and relax against one of the table's legs.

Yusuke- (Whisper) Wonder if Kuwa will remember doing that.  
Kurama- (Whisper) Only time will tell... But he's not going to be too thrilled about it  
if he does, either.

They fall silent when they hear the outer door creak quickly, then watch that  
white-clad doctor shuffle in. The brown colored demon goes into Kuwabara's cell,  
ruffles Sabaktu's aqua spikes, then sets to work cleaning Kuwabara up. Lastly, he  
gives Kuwabara another shot of something then releases all the restraints from him.  
The doctor then moves back to look down at Sabaktu.

Dr. Tsugetsu- The Master says you've had enough fun.

The doctor snorts with a wheezing laughter. The not-too-tall demon then bends his  
rubberish neck to snuffle around Sabaktu making the boy giggle.

Sabaktu- That tickles, Dr. Tsuie...  
Dr. Tsugetsu- Besides, I think it's safe to say that you've been caught.

Sabaktu shrugs and stands to look at Kuwabara.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) To a d--- human...

The doctor cuffs the boy gently then tilts his head toward the camera wall. Sabaktu  
gets the message. It isn't long until Kuwabara's head rolls to the side as he passes  
out. Yusuke steps forward until his body jolts to a stop.

Yusuke- Kuwa,...?!

The boy comes out of Kuwabara's cell and goes over to look up at Yusuke curiously,  
knowing not to get too close to the active bars.

Sabaktu- He's not dead... Mazoku? Is that your name?

Yusuke just looks down at the boy who is only slightly shorter than Hiei. The doctor  
comes over to answer him, though.

Dr. Tsugetsu- No, Sabie. Mazoku is what he is. His proper name is Lord Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke raises his eyes to examine the white-clad demon. The doctor timidly turns  
away then leaves under Yusuke's scrutiny.

Yusuke- (Whisper) He's a Toushin...

Kurama looks at Yusuke.

Sabaktu- Not completely. Dr. Tsugetsu's sire was a Toushin, his dam was a pig.  
Kurama- You tend to speak your mind, don't you...?  
Sabaktu- What? H---, no. I'm serious. She was a Pig Demon sow... Master Satji has  
all kinds of species here.  
Yusuke- Go away. I don't like you.

Sabaktu shrugs and moves over to the end of the aisle to sit against the wall. The  
Fox chuckles to break Yusuke's attention from the boy.

Kurama- In any wise, Yusuke, I doubt they would put food in with Kuwabara if they were going to eliminate him.

Yusuke thinks a moment, then sighs and relaxes to start pacing again.

Kurama- Wasn't it you who always told me to rest...  
Yusuke- Don't go there, Fox.

Kurama half glances toward the camera wall when he hears Yusuke muttering something  
about Koenma's ineptness.

Kurama- (Whisper) Yusuke, I don't think it's... his fault...

Something in the kitsune's tone makes Yusuke pace back over to him until he's stopped,  
glancing fleetingly toward the camera himself.

Yusuke- (Whisper) What do you know?  
Kurama- (Whisper) I've not been meditating just to save my sanity, Yusuke...

Kurama turns his back to the camera fluffing at his red hair as he continues relaying  
what he's discovered.

Kurama- (Whisper) There's a very strong barrier of some kind that completely surrounds this complex.

Kurama then scowls down at his hair.

Kurama- D---, Hiei was right... This place is hard on your hair.

Yusuke stares incredulously at the kitsune as Kurama moves back to his mattress  
rubbing his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was anything I enjoyed about the YYH series, it was the fact that they could insert humorous things into even the most "serious" situations. Am I conveying this well enough? 


	15. Scene 15

**Scene 15 ------------------------------------------------- Later That Day **

When Hiei coughs as he starts to wake up Yusuke hurries to the front of his cell.  
Kurama soon joins him in the corner of his cell. They watch their friend sit up with  
his back to them.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Hiei,...

Hiei keeps his back to them as he raises a hand to wipe at his mouth.

Hiei- D---...  
Yusuke- Are you okay?

Hiei slowly moves the hand down to touch the collar.

Hiei- S---...

The next sound they hear is a groan from Kuwabara's cell. Kurama moves some to look  
across at him.

Kurama- Kuwabara?

Kuwabara rolls and falls off of the table. He moans painfully.

Kuwabara- Ohhh... owww...  
Yusuke- Take it slow, buddy.

Sabaktu lifts his head from his knees to just observe the other occupants. Kuwabara  
raises his head to look toward Yusuke, squinting his eyes to get a clear image of the  
voice.

Kurama- Yes, try to remain calm, Kazuma.  
Yusuke- There's some food for you there... You gotta eat...

Kuwabara swallows then raises up onto his hands and knees. He shakes his head.

Kuwabara- No... It's not... them... They'd never get... caught like I did... Uhhh... my  
head...  
Yusuke- Well, it is us, you jerk!

When Kuwabara sobs and rolls to lay on his back Kurama looks at Yusuke.

Kurama- (Quietly) Don't press him. His mental state is already shaky at best, Yusuke.

With a new yell of anger the human struggles to his feet and tries to call up his  
Spirit Sword.

Kuwabara- Spirit...!  
Kurama- No, Kuwabara...!  
Kuwabara- Sword!!

Kurama relaxes, though, when nothing happens. Sabaktu just lifts an eyebrow but  
continues to watch. Kurama looks at Yusuke.

Kurama- He's wearing a collar, too, Yusuke.  
Kuwabara- Spirit Sword!!  
Yusuke- Yeah. The collar you're wearing is sealing your powers, Kuwa!  
Kuwabara- Stop talking to me, you ...you Urameshi imitator... guy!

Both the half demons sigh and watch the burly redhead try for several more minutes  
to call up his energy weapon.

Yusuke- (Mumbled) Well, this is mildly entertaining.  
Hiei- Still an idiot...

Yusuke and Kurama glance toward Hiei when he coughs again. Kuwabara finally collapses  
to his hands and knees. He sobs then begins to pound the floor in a mindless rage.  
Kurama looks sadly at Yusuke.

Kurama- I don't want to see how he'd react if he would remember everything.  
Yusuke- Well, don't give him any clues, Red.

They hear a crash across the aisle and look up to see that Hiei has thrown his tray  
full of cold food at the bars to the front of his cell. It doesn't seem to register to  
the infuriated koorime that nothing happens to the tray when it contacts the  
deactivated bars. Sabaktu scoots a little further away from the middle of the wall,  
though. Yusuke moves to look in at his short friend.

Yusuke- Easy, Hiei...

Hiei looks around then moves to the far side of his cell which is another wall to lean  
heaving angrily.

Yusuke- We'll get out of this, somehow...  
Hiei- Leave me alone!

Sabaktu now stands and moves cautiously closer. Hiei spins to glare toward the  
camera wall.

Hiei- I won't do this again! Do you hear me, you son of a b----!!? Just come and kill  
me!

Sabaktu glances nervously toward the camera, too.

Sabaktu- Father, please don't...

Hiei roars again making Sabaktu step back. Hiei then spins and charges around his  
cell until he slams himself into his back wall. After heaving there a moment he  
turns to look toward the front bars.

Kurama- Hiei, no!

Hiei manages to take a few purposeful strides toward the bars until suddenly his  
body jolts to a halt.

Hiei- No!! Release me!!

The outer door clangs open and Satjiyu storms in. Yusuke glares at the tiger.

Yusuke- I will murder you for this.  
Satjiyu- Yusuke's collar, silence your d--- host.

Yusuke feels the spikes clamp around his voicebox but still curls his lips in a silent  
snarl. When Satjiyu looks next at Kurama the kitsune takes a couple steps back.  
Satjiyu nods and moves into Hiei's cell to loom over the paralyzed koorime. Hiei  
hisses until Satjiyu just quietly takes out another vial. Hiei closes his eyes.

Hiei- No...  
Satjiyu- I thought you were smarter than this, mutt... Uwakionna Hiei, drink this.

As much as Hiei struggles internally once more, his hand raises to take the tube of  
putrid green liquid. Satjiyu chuckles when Hiei gulps down the contents.

Satjiyu- Now you'll be a good little b---- and soon you'll have a better reason to stop  
fighting me.

Hiei swallows when his stomach churns.

Satjiyu- Twenty-four hours, Shiyounin. If you relax and stay calm I'll put you back  
in with your Toushin... But if you try something stupid like that again...

Hiei looks back up to watch Satjiyu look briefly toward Kuwabara.

Satjiyu- Clear enough?

Hiei snarls. Satjiyu chuckles again and leaves the cell, touching the bars as he  
passes.

Satjiyu- Bars, activate... Uwakionna Hiei, release.

The tiger moves to look down at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- How are you doing, Sabie?

The aqua-spiked boy bows slightly.

Sabaktu- I am well, Master Satji.

Satjiyu nods and bends to give the boy a brief, but unresisted kiss. Then the tiger  
waves his paw toward Yusuke as he turns.

Satjiyu- Yusuke's collar, return to your normal function.

Yusuke feels the spikes pull out of his throat and lifts a hand to rub his neck.

Satjiyu- I'll return tomorrow.  
Yusuke- So sorry to see you go.  
Satjiyu- I'm glad you're starting to warm up to me.  
Yusuke- Oh, I'd love to warm your a-- up.  
Kurama- Bad choice of words, Yusuke.

Satjiyu bends slightly to make sure he has Yusuke's full attention.

Satjiyu- Do I need to prove to you how fast I can remove these sluts from you?

After a moment of tense staring between the two it is Yusuke that finally decides  
to relent. He lowers his eyes and looks away.

Yusuke- (Quietly) No.  
Satjiyu- No, what?

Yusuke clamps his mouth shut. Sabaktu steps closer when he feels his master's rage  
building again.

Sabaktu- He's a Toushin, Master. He'll just take a little more time.

Satjiyu looks at the boy, somewhat surprised that he would speak up for Yusuke.

Sabaktu- You remember how long it took you to win Tsugetsu's sire over.

Satjiyu straightens up, studies Yusuke a moment more, then leaves. Sabaktu turns  
his red eyes to look up at Yusuke. When the Toushin doesn't say anything the boy  
quietly moves back to his spot against the wall.

Kurama- Sabaktu, is that your name?  
Sabaktu- Hn.

Kurama pauses a couple beats.

Kurama- How long does it take for... your master to get from here back to wherever  
that camera is?

Sabaktu looks toward the exitway as he thinks a moment.

Sabaktu- Two point eight minutes... But that means nothing. The camera records  
everything.

Kurama nods and moves back to his mattress. Yusuke now looks at Sabaktu.

Yusuke- So was your mother a sow, too?

Hiei casts an ugly glare at the detective, but Sabaktu giggles. The sound reminds  
Hiei of someone else and he turns to pace again.

Sabaktu- No, Mazoku... My mother was a b----, though.

Hiei turns to look at Sabaktu.

Hiei- Boy,...  
Sabaktu- Seriously, Father. Don't you remember?

Hiei looks away in thought a moment.

Hiei- (Quietly) There were... so many...  
Sabaktu- Her name was Ashira.

A couple more moments of silence, then Hiei turns his red eyes back to study the boy.

Hiei- I... knew of one named Ashira... She was a Cheetah Demon.

Sabaktu nods eagerly, closes his eyes, and changes into his full demon form. The  
fact that he can do this amazes all of them. Sabaktu glances around as he lifts his  
cat tail up to stroke it.

Sabaktu- My collar's not activated right now... It don't really have to be.

Sabaktu raises one of his paws to rub at his cat ear as he looks timidly toward the  
camera. Being mentally reprimanded by Satjiyu.

Sabaktu- Sorry, Master... I just wanted to... Yes, sir.

Sabaktu melts back into his normal form. Hiei narrows his eyes at the boy.

Hiei- I was never put to Ashira...

Sabaktu yawns to relax his jaws then glances back up at Hiei.

Sabaktu- No... Not physically, anyway, Father.

The room is silent a few moments as Yusuke and Kurama piece together this information.

Yusuke- Well,... eeww.

Hiei half glances toward Yusuke, then turns and moves back to the thin mattress in  
his own cell.

Sabaktu- Ashira was killed by an overexcited customer when I was six seasons old. That's when Master Satji took me to his place and started raising me.  
Kurama- You mean.. training you?

Sabaktu shrugs.

Sabaktu- Eventually...  
Yusuke- How come you don't carry the white crest like your handsome Papa?

Hiei curls his lip at the statement, but averts his eyes. He feels his insides  
beginning to get warm.

Sabaktu- Uhh, w-well... M-Master Satji... marked me another way...

When Sabaktu draws his knees up and hides his face on them everyone decides that  
they've learned enough for today. Hiei rolls to lay down on his mattress as the  
warmth slowly begins to spread throughout his small body. He reaches a hand out to  
touch the cool wall he's facing. Soon enough his claws begin to grow and he claws the  
wall, doing his best to quell the irritation he begins to feel. With much effort Hiei  
finally wills himself to sleep. 


	16. Scene 16

**Scene 16 ------------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

When Satjiyu enters he surveys the room. Kuwabara is asleep on his thin mattress.  
The tiger moves to examine the human's bruised body a moment. He then turns to look  
toward Kurama. The kitsune is pacing anxiously in his cell. Satjiyu's attention  
is captured, though, by Yusuke and Hiei. Both of them are standing in their cells  
with their eyes locked on each other. Sabaktu is also sleeping as his young body  
begins to adjust to the new life developing inside of him. Satjiyu moves down the  
aisle and gets between Hiei and Yusuke. The Toushin growls, but Hiei just looks up  
at the intruder. Satjiyu smiles when he sees the koorime's heat-induced, flaring eyes.

Satjiyu- Are you ready to be a good little whore, my pet?

Hiei's lip twitches into a snarl, but he says nothing. Instead he turns his eyes back  
to the raven-haired stud across the aisle.

Satjiyu- Tell me, Shiyounin... Tell me who you want... Is it him?

Satjiyu motions toward Kuwabara, but Hiei's gaze doesn't flinch.

Satjiyu- Or the Toushin?  
Kurama- Oh, you must not be as smart as you...  
Yusuke- Kurama, shut up!

Yusuke glances briefly toward Kurama when he snarls. Yusuke can understand the  
tension the kitsune is feeling. The aroma in the room has grown gradually harder  
and harder to ignore. Satjiyu seems to understand this as well because he pays  
Kurama's aggression no mind. Hiei gets the attention back when he growls.

Hiei- Hnn.. It was a stupid question... Give me the Mazoku,... Master.

Satjiyu chuckles.

Satjiyu- Instincts are certainly fun to play with.

Sabaktu sits up groggily.

Sabaktu- Master Satji?  
Satjiyu- Good morning, Son. I'm going to need you to stay there. Do you understand me?

When the cat gets no answer he looks toward Sabaktu. The boy's nose is sniffing the  
air as he licks his lips.

Satjiyu- Sabie!

Now the boy re-focuses on his master.

Satjiyu- Stay right there!

Sabaktu nods and Satjiyu reaches out to touch Hiei's bars.

Satjiyu- Okay, slut. Come on. I'll put you in with your stud.

As soon as Hiei moves out of his cell, eyes still locked on Yusuke, Kurama moves up as  
close to the corner as he can.

Kurama- Hiei,...

Yusuke, Satjiyu, and Hiei's eyes all turn toward the agitated kitsune. Satjiyu rolls  
his eyes.

Satjiyu- Kurama's collar, put your host to sleep.  
Kurama- No!!

As Kurama struggles to resist the pain and power of his collar Satjiyu quickly moves  
to touch Yusuke's bars.

Satjiyu- Call him to you, Yusuke.

Yusuke moves back a couple steps.

Yusuke- Come here, Hiei.

The sound of his "chosen" calling his name easily breaks Hiei from staring toward  
Kurama. Hiei sways a little as he swings his head back toward Yusuke to re-fasten  
his red eyes on the Toushin.

Yusuke- Come on in here, Babe.

Hiei leers a bit lopsidedly as he makes his way over to Yusuke. As soon as he is  
inside the bars Satjiyu releases them. Satjiyu then turns to motion Sabaktu back  
into the empty cell. The boy immediately moves to the mattress Hiei was laying on  
and rolls around on it purring loudly. Satjiyu chuckles.

Hiei- Y-Yu-suke,...

The tiger turns and sees that the Toushin and the koorime are now circling each  
other. Both becoming totally lost in the sensory overload of heat. Beyond their  
cell Kurama slumps to the floor where he squirms until the collar finally overcomes  
him. Satjiyu moves closer to Yusuke's cell to watch the primal dance taking place.  
Everytime Yusuke raises a hand to reach for Hiei the small demon dodges, but keeps his  
eyes locked on the Toushin. Yusuke soon begins to growl with frustration, Hiei  
meeting the sound with a lower growl of his own. Satjiyu finally rolls his eyes and  
sighs.

Satjiyu- Use your... Oh, yeah, I forgot... Hiei's collar, Yusuke's collar, deactivate.

Immediately two auras rise and collide in the cell. Satjiyu touches the bars to  
quietly deactivate them, so as not to disturb the concentration of the cell's  
occupants. When the koorime now feels the dominating aura from the Alpha Toushin he  
recognizes it. The dance comes to an end as he now lets Yusuke move forward  
confidently and trap him back against the wall. Hiei raises his face and keens  
Yusuke's name. The Toushin's eyes flare, but he nods calmly recognizing the sound of  
his "mate".

Yusuke- Shhh, it's okay,... Koi...

Satjiyu glances back toward Kuwabara who has sat up and mumbled.

Kuwabara- (Mumbled) It's not them... They're only... illusions... They're not here...

Satjiyu shakes his head. When he sees that the human hasn't disturbed the activity in  
Yusuke's cell he nods and leaves, motioning the camera to point toward the mating pair  
as he passes. In the cell, Yusuke pulls back with his eyes closed to try to gather  
himself.

Yusuke- Hiei,... listen to me...

Hiei raises his clawed hands to grasp Yusuke as he whines desperately.

Hiei- No, you.. you have to... do this... Please take me or... I'll die...

Yusuke looks down at Hiei and swallows when he sees the look in his eyes. He realizes  
that his friend is too far gone to the heat. Hiei moves his mouth to begin laving  
Yusuke's chest and Yusuke moans.

Yusuke- Ahhh, d---, I-I didn't want... it to... be... this way...  
Hiei- (Moan) Take me,.. Al-pha...

Yusuke feels the affect Hiei's words have on him, recognizing his instincts much  
better now. He shakes his head and looks down at Hiei.

Yusuke- Will we regret this later?

Hiei smirks lustily as his eyes clear to bright red briefly.

Hiei- Hn.

The look draws Yusuke's mouth back down to Hiei's. He hears the koorime give a purring  
keen. The sounds tickles Yusuke's instincts and he feels a renewed burst of his  
dominating aura surround them. It floods Hiei's heat-clouded, one-track mind. The  
koorime's knees buckle and Yusuke stays with him as they sink down onto the mattress.  
Soon, amidst the soaring passions, Yusuke's mouth finds the pulse in Hiei's neck.  
The Toushin feels his fangs lengthen, but instead of giving in to this desire he  
utilizes enough control to move away from that spot. He hears Hiei's mental  
plea, 'Yes, bite me'. Yusuke shakes his head and returns his answer, 'No... Not like  
this... You're not thinking straight, Hiei'. Hiei growls a little louder but Yusuke  
crashes his mouth back down to Hiei's, easily distracting the koorime. The  
aggressiveness Yusuke shows, though, only takes them closer toward their "goal".  
Yusuke's hips begin moving and Hiei lifts his strong legs to wrap around them, opening  
himself up wide, willingly. The scent of heat grows thicker around them as Hiei's  
natural secretion readies his passage to be taken. In his cell, Kuwabara gags as even  
his human nose now catches the musky scent. It doesn't appeal as much to the human as  
it does to the aqua-haired boy in the cell beside him. Kuwabara claps a hand over his  
nose.

Kuwabara- Eeww, man, that... stinks...

In the next cell Sabaktu laps his tongue out to "taste" the aroma with a moan.

Sabaktu- Ummm... Baka human... My Father's scent is... delicious...ummm...

Kuwabara's eyes roll and he actually passes out from the overpowering "smell". In his  
cell, a soft smile touches Kurama's lips as he dreams of being far, far away romping  
through a spacious meadow full of spring flowers and... Foxbane? Even in his dream  
state Kurama scowls and dashes away from the ugly black-leafed plant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, how was that for a start to the "rutting" season? 


	17. Scene 17

**I'm going to use this symbol (# ) to indicate where there will be long, extended mental  
conversations between characters. :o) **

Scene 17 ----------------------------------------------- Three Hours Later

When Hiei begins to wake up he realizes that he is once again being held. At first  
his waking brain thinks that it is Satjiyu and he begins to panic. The Toushin is  
soon roused by the small demon squirming in his arms. His mind clearly recalls what  
has happened so he remains calm as he raises up onto an elbow to look down at Hiei.  
Yusuke quickly pulls Hiei's yukata shut so he'll find himself decent when he wakes up  
fully. For now, Yusuke realizes that their fervor has abated so he doesn't stop Hiei  
when he works away to sit up. Hiei moans and rubs his temples until the memories  
return to him.

Hiei- Ahhh, d---... again...

Yusuke sighs.

Yusuke- Sorry, Hiei. We were both kinda in the mood.

Hiei ignores Yusuke's dry wit to raise a hand to feel his neck.

Hiei- Y-you... didn't...?  
Yusuke- No. I didn't want to do that when you weren't... in your right mind.

Hiei gets to his feet and moves away, but he's unable to hide his relief from the  
unwarded Toushin. Yusuke rolls to lay completely on his back to stare up at the  
cieling.

Yusuke- You have your honor,.. well, I have mine, too.  
Kurama- (Quietly) He's going to be a good mate to you, Hiei.

Hiei looks toward Kurama who is laying limply on his side facing them.

Kurama- Collar... Paralyzed... Again.

Kurama then lets his eyes slide shut. Hiei feels the kitsune's sadness and knows  
what's causing it.

Hiei- (Quietly) Fox,...  
Kurama- You've won him, Hiei.  
Yusuke- Nobody's winning anything here.

Kurama and Hiei fall silent.

Yusuke- Especially not me, and I'm finally getting what I've... (swallows) wanted for  
what seems like forever now...  
Hiei- Hn. Victory over me?

Yusuke half glances toward Hiei.

Kurama- That was uncalled for...  
Yusuke- I meant both of you, d--- it.

Yusuke says no more. The silence in the dungeon room is fractured soon enough as  
Satjiyu returns. As usual he pauses to look in on Kuwabara, who is now curled into a  
ball on his mattress, sleeping but still alive.

Satjiyu- (Murmur) Still some fight left in that one.

Hiei hmphs.

Hiei- That human's like a cockroach.

In spite of the situation, Kurama surprises even himself when he snorts at Hiei's  
dry comment amusedly. Yusuke sits up as he and Hiei both glance toward Kurama, but  
hold their peace. Satjiyu smirks toward the three of them as he moves on down the  
aisle to check on Sabaktu. The young demon blurs from his mattress to the bars to  
greet his master. Yusuke looks up to gage how Hiei reacts to seeing the boy's  
familiar speed. Hiei chides the Toushin mentally, 'You heard him. His mother was a  
cheetah'. Sabaktu glances toward Hiei who turns away from the sight of the boy  
greeting their tormentor affectionately.

Sabaktu- May I make a request, Master?  
Satjiyu- What is it that you need, son?

Yusuke hears Hiei snarl quietly until the boy makes his request.

Sabaktu- I would like to spend some time with my Father... in here, please.

Hiei keeps his back to them, but his eyes widen as they meet Yusuke's.

Sabaktu- Now that he's been bred I would like to prove to him who I really am.

Satjiyu raises a paw to rub his chin thoughtfully.

Satjiyu- Hmm, I don't know, Sabie. Your sire's not really very sociable...

Yusuke watches Hiei slowly raise a hand to touch his middle as he sniffs discreetly.

Sabaktu- Please, sir... I have to... taste him...

Satjiyu's brows furl as he looks down at the short boy puzzled.

Satjiyu- What?

Sabaktu drops his eyes, obviously just as confused. Hiei closes his eyes, knowing the  
instinct that has caused the boy's request.

Sabaktu- I-I don't know... I just... I know that I really... need... to... taste him...

Satjiyu scratches his head then turns to look toward Hiei.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna Hiei, tell me the meaning of this?

Hiei turns to look at the tiger.

Hiei- It... is instinct... F-fire Demons... recognize family b-by... tasting their  
blood.  
Satjiyu- Ahhh.

Yusuke scowls.

Yusuke- Again... ewww.

Again Kurama snorts. Satjiyu looks back down at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- Do you doubt my word that that slut is your sire??!

Sabaktu steps back cowering at his master's angry tone.

Sabaktu- No, I would never doubt you word, Master... Forgive me... It is he that...  
doubts.  
Hiei- I told you, you b------... It's instinct...!

The cat looks back at Hiei.

Kurama- The boy ob-viously has never been taught to resist them.  
Satjiyu- I see... So do you hide your desire to taste the boy, Shi?

Hiei looks away, grinds his teeth a moment, then growls his answer.

Hiei- Hn.

Satjiyu thinks some more as he rubs his chin, then he looks back down at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- Fine, I'll grant your request, Sabie.

Satjiyu motions toward Hiei.

Satjiyu- Those bars were deactivated while you two coupled, so you can come to me, Shiyounin... Yusuke's collar, seal your host.

Before Yusuke can scramble to his feet he feels that same draining sensation. Hiei  
hesitates as he glances back toward Yusuke.

Hiei- (Quietly) I do have to know.

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Yeah. It's okay, Hiei. Go spend some time with the boy. Do what you have to do.

Hiei leaves Yusuke's cell. Satjiyu moves to touch the Toushin's cell bars.

Satjiyu- Bars, activate.

Hiei steps further away from the sudden irritation that prickles against him since he  
was standing too close to the bars. He then goes across the aisle to Sabaktu's cell.

Satjiyu- Go on in, they're not activated.

Hiei raises his red eyes to examine the plain iron-looking bars. They waver like a  
disturbed holographic image as the koorime passes through them cautiously. He then  
looks toward the boy whose eyes are locked on him as well.

Satjiyu- I'll return in an hour. Enjoy your visit, Sabie.  
Sabaktu- Thank you, Master Satji.

Satjiyu touches the bars.

Satjiyu- Bars, activate but just contain.

Satjiyu looks back in at Hiei.

Satjiyu- Just remember, Shi. I don't have to be in this room to activate your collars.

Hiei only hmphs slightly, keeping his eyes on the boy. He feels their youkais already  
beginning to connect. Satjiyu moves to look in at Kurama briefly before he leaves.

Satjiyu- Kurama's collar, release.

Sabaktu stays in his half-crouched position as he waits to see how Hiei will react.

Hiei- Get up and stop that cowering, Boy.

Sabaktu slowly rises and he moves forward. He and Hiei keep their communication  
mental as they begin to circle each other warily, but not as aggressively as Hiei  
and Yusuke had earlier.

#Hiei- So you've let that b------ make a coward out of you...?  
#Sabaktu- How dare you speak to me like that,... Father... You escaped this h---.

Hiei hears the fiery resentment that Sabaktu has buried deep inside him as the boy  
continues.

#Sabaktu- You've enjoyed freedom all these years while I've been here... Trapped in this h---!!  
#Hiei- Do you dare to think that if I'd known... if I'd even had the slightest... inkling... of knowing I had any offspring here that I would have left them??!

Sabaktu now stops moving to study Hiei. He instinctually stays put, but bows his  
head to the elder demon as Hiei moves up to assert his status as they continue.

#Sabaktu- Perhaps not... If I am indeed your son...  
#Hiei- What? You don't trust your master's words?  
#Sabaktu- H--- no... S---, I only cower to him to survive... You know, yourself, that this d--- collar reduces us to nothing better than... them...

Sabaktu flicks his red eyes disdainfully toward Kuwabara. Now Hiei remembers  
the "situation" that this boy is in. Sabaktu senses Hiei's agitation about it.

#Sabaktu- Do you... think that I'm going to enjoy carrying that human's spawn?!

Hiei calms down some as he gets ahold of the boy's right hand and lifts it. Sabaktu  
hisses reflexively, but shows no signs of protest or agression.

#Hiei- That... idiot... might be a human, but he's... not the worst the race has to  
offer,...

Hiei nips Sabaktu's palm as carefully as he can with his sharp, demon fang. His  
upper lip curls just as reflexively as he tastes the younger demon's blood. It only  
takes a couple laps for Hiei to know everything he needs to know about the boy, his...

Hiei- Son.

Hiei meets Sabaktu's red eyes again a couple moments, then calmly offers the boy his  
right hand.

#Hiei- I have failed you as a father... You have the right to kill me...

Sabaktu's eyes widen with ill-concealed surprise.

#Sabaktu- What?!  
#Hiei- Slit my wrist. I'll bleed out before they can reach us.  
#Sabaktu- I don't understand...  
#Hiei- It is a Fire Demon custom... The... male that spawned me was a Fire Demon.  
He was a clan leader... But the only thing he ever done for me was tell me of this same custom... If a Fire Demon father abandons or neglects his oldest son,.. his heir,... The son has the right to kill his father.

Sabaktu swallows and looks back down at Hiei's hand.

#Sabaktu- And were you... his oldest?  
#Hiei- Hn.

For a long moment there is silence between them. Then Sabaktu raises his hands to  
grasp Hiei's gently. In the same manner that he'd greeted Satjiyu, Sabaktu nuzzles  
his face against his Father's hand. Hiei closes his eyes when he feels the boy's fang  
graze his palm, instead of his wrist, so he can taste his Father's blood. As with  
Hiei, it doesn't take Sabaktu long to learn the same truth. Not as skilled in  
restraining his emotions as Hiei has become over the years, Sabaktu suddenly sobs and  
throws himself against Hiei. At first the koorime stiffens, then he slowly looks down  
at his son. The boy speaks to him outloud now.

Sabaktu- F-Father,... your blood... tastes the same as my own... Y-you are my father!  
Hiei- You owe me no such... respect... or affection, Boy.

Sabaktu looks up at Hiei, tears sparkling in his eyes. Hiei momentarily wonders  
if he cries Hireusecki (Sp?) gems as well.

Sabaktu- I have had this longing deep inside me... for as long as I can remember...  
This desire to know the one who sired me... My true Father, n-not that...

Sabaktu catches himself then hides his face against Hiei's chest again.

Sabaktu- I always dreamed of talking to you... learning about my real people, where I... really belong...

Hiei sighs.

Hiei- All of these things... these desires... are the base instincts that any child desires of its... parents...

Sabaktu steps back again, wipes his cheeks, and looks back up at Hiei. He is now  
smiling excitedly.

Sabaktu- Then let's talk, Father! We have a whole hour... There's so many questions  
that I...

Hiei looks away.

Hiei- I have nothing to offer you.

Sabaktu's excitement melts away to sadness. He then lowers his eyes and moves away  
from Hiei to sit scrunched up on the mattress.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) I shame you... I understand... I'm sorry, Father.

Hiei stares through the bars at Kuwabara a long moment, then he glances back toward  
Sabaktu. The boy looks suddenly so small and frail to Hiei.

Hiei- (Quietly) It's not you,... Sabaktu...

Hiei lowers his eyes.

Hiei- (Quietly) I'm the disgrace... I was born from a forbidden union... My mother was  
a Koorime, an Ice Demon...

Sabaktu looks up, but just continues to listen quietly as Hiei recounts the  
circumstances of his life up until the time that he was sold to Satjiyu. When Hiei  
goes quiet once more Sabaktu swallows.

Sabaktu- How old were you?

Hiei looks at Sabaktu.

Hiei- When I was sold to this b------?  
Sabaktu- Yes, sir.

Hiei pauses a moment before sighing and answering.

Hiei- I was barely 12 seasons old.  
Sabaktu- How long were you kept here?  
Hiei- Five years... nearly six... I killed Satjiyu's brother to escape then...  
Sabaktu- How did you kill him?

Hiei watches the boy sideglance toward the camera.

Hiei- (Quietly) I got Majou to remove my collar while... pleasuring him... As soon as  
the idiot did so I tore out his throat, then used my speed to get the h--- away from here... They thought they had broken me...

Sabaktu lowers his eyes. Hiei feels the young demon's thoughts turn to the child  
he's going to carry.

Hiei- So, this will be your third child?

Sabaktu looks back up at Hiei hesitantly.

Sabaktu- Fourth... actually. I... lost my first one before it was ready to be born... The doctor said I was too young at that time to carry.

Hiei moves closer, carefully positioning himself between Sabaktu and the camera.  
The boy senses what he's done, but just answers.

Sabaktu- I was only 10 seasons when M-Master Satji first... bred me... They waited a couple years then he tried again...

Sabaktu glances up when Hiei growls quietly.

Sabaktu- That time I carried, but it was born early... Didn't matter, though... I'm only good for breeding feeders... since I'm a mutt...

Hiei looks away, but controls his growing anger. In their cells, Yusuke and Kurama  
exchange glances.

Hiei- (Whisper) I'll kill this f---ing son of a b----!  
Sabaktu- (Quietly) You can't kill him, Father.

Hiei glares back down at the boy. Sabaktu looks up at him sadly.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) If Satji dies... I die.

Sabaktu lowers his eyes and slowly parts the upper half of his blue yukata to reveal  
Satjiyu's claiming mark of possession on his right breast just above the nipple. Hiei  
freezes as his anger drains away.

Sabaktu- I'm not his mate... I'm worse than that... But I am still... bound to him.

Hiei silently turns away then moves to the front of the cell until the bars tingle his  
face. He looks blankly through them toward Yusuke and Kurama. He realizes, by their  
expressions, that they both have heard everything. When Hiei hears a sob behind him  
he turns to find Sabaktu bowed forward with his face to the floor.

Sabaktu- (Sobbing) I'm sorry, Father... I was so young... powerless t-to... stop him...  
I'm so-so... sorry...

Hiei blurs back to Sabaktu and pulls the boy up to embrace him.

Sabaktu- (Sobbing) He-he can... kill me... Do whatever he... wants... to me...  
Hiei- (Quietly) Silence... I... I know all about this kind of claim, son... I-I understand.

Hiei closes his eyes and just continues holding the boy until he cries himself to  
sleep. Although Hiei remains calm and soothing on the outside, on the inside his  
anger seethes and boils. Until it slowly, completely sinks in that there is nothing  
he could do that wouldn't result in the death of his only living son. When Satjiyu  
finally returns Hiei just looks up at him blankly.

Satjiyu- Times up, Shi.

Sabaktu stirs awake, glances up at Satjiyu, then sits up to look at Hiei. Satjiyu  
raises a paw as the boy sends Hiei a final, quick mental message, 'Father, do what  
you must to be...'

Satjiyu- Hiei's collar, seal your host.

Immediately their mental connection is severed. Hiei lays his warded hand on  
Sabaktu's aqua-colored spikes a moment.

Satjiyu- Get back in with your Toushin now, Shi.

Hiei stands reluctantly and leaves the cell to stand beside the tiger. When Hiei  
refuses to meet his eyes Satjiyu smirks and offers the koorime another joint. Hiei  
stares at it a moment, then silently takes it. When Satjiyu lights it Hiei takes a  
slow drag.

Satjiyu- Good boy... Now, back in with your stud.

Hiei goes along with Satjiyu, waits till he touches the bars, then steps through  
them. Yusuke looks up and Kurama watches Hiei just move to sit down against the back  
wall beside Yusuke. Satjiyu nods and leaves. Yusuke glances toward Kurama then looks  
at Hiei.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Hiei,...  
Hiei- Like Kurama said... You'll be a good sire.

Hiei lifts the joint to take another drag, but Yusuke stops him.

Yusuke- Then I'm starting right now... No more of these things.

Hiei hesitates, then allows Yusuke to take the joint from him. As the Toushin crushes  
it out against the stone wall Hiei lays down to curl up at the foot of the mattress.  
Yusuke sighs but decides to let the koorime get the rest that he needs.

Hiei- (Quietly) You and Kurama do what you must,... Yusuke... My options are all  
exhausted.

Yusuke looks toward Hiei again but decides not to rattle off into a rant this time.

Kurama- If you've given up, Hiei... Then so have I.

Yusuke glances at Kurama.

Yusuke- We, Fox.

Yusuke then looks toward Kuwabara. He quietly begins to wonder how much longer his  
human friend can hold on.

Hiei- You're both idiots.

Hiei now feels his exhaustion, both physically and mentally, dragging him into  
hibernation. He doesn't resist the pull. Yusuke leans his head back against the  
wall as his thoughts turn to Koenma. Will the Prince of death even be able to save  
them? Will he be able to get through the barrier that Kurama mentioned? Then he  
sadly realizes, that even if he does, it'll be too late for Hiei, possibly even  
Kuwabara, perhaps too late for any of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was anyone just waiting for this Father/Son confrontation? Was it good? Any of you out  
there with calculating minds wanna give me an idea about Sabaktu's age? Just curious. I  
picture him at around 50, myself, which is still pretty young for a demon.

Another long one but, again, necessary to the plot. :o) 


	18. Scene 18

**Changing gears here a little, because you know it wouldn't BE Yu Yu Hakusho if Koenma (in all of his various forms) didn't show up. :o) **

Scene 18 ----------------------------------------------------------- Spirit World

Toddler Koenma is pacing back and forth behind the blue ogre who is working at his  
computer.

Koenma- Where in the three worlds could they be?? Don't they realize what a backlog of work is building up for them??! They should tell me if they decide to go off on some vacation!!

The godling turns when Botan enters through the large doors to his office.

Koenma- Well?!  
Botan- They're not in Human World, sir. None of their friends have seen any of them  
several days... But I did find this while searching for their Spiritual signatures.

Botan takes the small, square beacon device out of one of her sleeves. Koenma  
hurries over, leaps up, and takes it from her.

Koenma- Where did you find this?  
Botan- In a small park not far from Yusuke and Kuwabara's school...

Koenma studies the device a couple moments.

Koenma- It's... a few days old... A Spirit beacon of some sort... There's still a faint  
spiritual trace left.  
Botan- My compass didn't even notice that until I nearly stepped on it.  
Koenma- If your compass picked it up then that means I have a record on whoever left it... George,...

The blue ogre shakes his head, still preoccupied with his task at the computer.

George- I can't find any of their signals in any of the three open worlds, sir...  
Koenma- Because they've been captured, you idiot!!

Koenma hurries back over to the computer station.

Koenma- I want you to review any spiritual activity centered around that park in the  
past month.  
George- Do you know how long that will take...?  
Koenma- Just do it!!  
George- Yes, sir.

Koenma turns to move back to Botan.

Koenma- Botan, get this beacon down to the lab. See if they can reactivate it enough  
to get a better trace.

Botan takes the device back quickly.

Botan- I'm on it, Boss!

Botan hurries back out. Koenma returns to his pacing, suckling his pacifier, worried  
now for the safety of his re-instated team. It takes a couple hours before the blue  
ogre finally finds what they need. He turns toward the godling with a scowl.

George- This don't look good, sir.  
Koenma- Put it on the big screen!

George touches a button. They watch the silent, wavy footage of the team's capture.

Koenma- No sound?! You can't clean it up??  
George- There was a strong blocker barrier over the park...  
Koenma- D---... No way to trace that portal then?  
George- No, sir... But it should have triggered the alarm as soon as it was opened if  
it was unauthorized...

Koenma narrows his eyes as he looks up the blue ogre.

Koenma- Would I authorize some demons to open a portal so they could kidnap my team, ogre?

Koenma fumes when George scratches his chin thoughtfully.

Koenma- Of course I wouldn't, you lout!!  
George- I wasn't thinking that, sir!! I was thinking that perhaps the portal wasn't  
"authorized" for "that" purpose...  
Koenma- Good save, ogre. You can check the portal records for any recent requests  
for that area.  
George- Of course I can, but it'll take at least a couple days...

Koenma flies up into the air angrily.

Koenma- Then what are you waiting on, you big oaf??! We have to find them!!

George shields his head and hurries out of the office. Koenma floats over to his  
desk and shoves the stacks of papers around until he finds his viewscreen remote.  
He settles down to sit on the desk and watch the footage again then whines and rubs  
his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all don't mind me mixing in some japanese words here and there. I don't  
claim to be an expert, remember, but I figured since the anime series itself is based  
in Japan that it works. 


	19. Scene 19

**Perhaps I should point out that Hiei is a tough character to deal with, but remember, in this story, he's already spent "nearly six years" in this place before, at a very young age, so he's dealing with his memories (thanks to his 'temporarily' out-of-commission jagan) as well as his former 'training'. Oh, but the poor little guy hasn't seen anything, yet, I'm afraid. But I'm not giving anything away. You gotta keep coming back. A little ray of hope, though, at least Junior has an inkling now. ;o) **

Scene 19 --------------------------------------------- Satjiyu's Fortress

It is late that night when Kurama wakes up. He soon hears movement in the next cell  
and sits up. He quickly averts his eyes as Yusuke relieves himself in the far  
corner. The Toushin then leans against the wall a couple moments before turning to  
move away. He notices that Kurama is awake and "eeps".

Kurama- (Quietly) Relax... I've had to do it myself.

Yusuke sighs then glances down at the still-hibernating koorime as he moves across the  
cell to the dividing bars. He finds that he's becoming accustomed to the collar's  
sensations as it stops his body before he reaches them.

Yusuke- I couldn't resist him, Kurama.

Kurama nods quietly. Yusuke studies the kitsune for a moment.

Yusuke- To-to be honest... I really didn't want to...

Kurama lowers his eyes.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I won't resist you, either... When it's your turn.

Now Kurama glances timidly up at Yusuke.

Yusuke- The only regrets I'll have is what that b------ is going to do with our...  
Kurama- The offspring will live.

Kurama stands and crosses his arms.

Yusuke- How do you figure that, Foxy? They'll be... mixed...  
Hiei- Because the power our brats will possess will be far more valuable to Satji.

Yusuke half turns to glance toward Hiei who is now sitting up on the mattress.

Hiei- (Quietly) Power is what he's really after now...  
Kurama- Yes. We are all S-Class...

The kitsune glances toward Yusuke.

Kurama- Or higher...  
Yusuke- I suppose so... Then what about the one Sabaktu will have?

Sabaktu glances toward Yusuke from his cell, where he is eatting the dinner that  
had been brought for him.

Sabaktu- I told you... I only breed food.

Before Yusuke can respond he notices Kurama move toward the front of his cell  
purposefully.

Yusuke- What?  
Kurama- He hasn't moved.  
Yusuke- What?!

Yusuke turns to look toward Kuwabara.

Kurama- (Quietly) Oh no...

Yusuke moves to the corner. Hiei just watches from his place.

Yusuke- Kuwabara?! Hey, wake up!!

Sabaktu stands and moves to lean in the corner of his cell toward them, unharmed.

Sabaktu- He's been put down.

All three look toward the boy. Hiei now stands and comes forward.  
Yusuke- What?! You mean he's...?  
Sabaktu- No, not dead... They sedated him again. Dr. Tsuie says they're going to  
tap him now that they know for sure he's fertile.

Sabaktu looks back at Yusuke when the Toushin squawks and begins to curse.

Sabaktu- D---, you're noisy. How do you stand him, Father?

Hiei glances toward the boy, but decides not to comment. Instead he just looks  
back up at Yusuke.

Hiei- It's only a matter of time for him, anyway, Yusuke... You and Kurama both know  
this.  
Yusuke/Kurama- Shut up, Hiei.  
Sabaktu- Nah, they'll probably keep him alive for a while. He's pretty strong for a  
human. He's already lasted longer than most I've seen brought here.

Yusuke turns away from glaring at Hiei, who was meeting his glare unconcerned, to look  
toward Kuwabara again. Hiei moves back to sit down.

Yusuke- Yeah, his body will be alive... But that doesn't mean his mind will survive.  
Kurama- I seriously question its validity already... He's been in denial since his  
drugged state wore off... Keeps calling us 'imitators'... Perhaps that's how they caught him.  
Yusuke- (Quietly) We might all lose it before much longer.  
Hiei- I lost it a long time ago.

Kurama chuckles until he catches himself, then glances toward his friends, and moves  
away. Yusuke studies the kitsune a moment, then goes back to sit down on the mattress  
beside Hiei again. He looks at the koorime.

Yusuke- (Whisper) So... are you... you know...?  
Hiei- Ready for more?  
Yusuke- What?

Hiei smirks at Yusuke a moment, then looks away rolling his eyes.

Hiei- (Quietly) Yes, Yusuke. I can feel the new life force inside me. Demons can  
sense this type of thing nearly immediately upon conception.  
Kurama- It aids a... mother.. in protecting... theirself accordingly.

All three of them groan when the outer door grates open. Yusuke rises and moves up to  
glare at Satjiyu.

Satjiyu- The human is just asleep. Relax, stud.

Yusuke raises a hand to beckon Satjiyu over. The cat hesitates to heed him.

Yusuke- Eh, relax yourself,... Master... I got a request.

Satjiyu goes over warily.

Satjiyu- You're ready to do the kitsune now?

Kurama turns to look toward them, but remains silent, wondering himself what his  
leader is up to.

Yusuke- I want to mate them both... Properly... I know Toushins aren't monog...  
Satjiyu- No. That's not wise to do here, Mazoku.  
Yusuke- Why the h--- not?  
Satjiyu- Do I really need to elaborate on that? Your brain still muddled, stud?

Yusuke hears Hiei's signature grunt and sighs. Satjiyu shakes his head and goes into  
Kuwabara's cell. He easily lifts the now-lighter human and lays him back on the table.

Sabaktu- Master?

Satjiyu glances at the boy as he secures Kuwabara.

Satjiyu- Yes, son?

Satjiyu ignores Hiei's quiet growl, but Sabaktu half glances toward his true Father.

Sabaktu- What is that human to my Father?  
Satjiyu- Nothing actually... Not here, anyways...  
Sabaktu- I mean before. I know you used him to catch them...

Now Satjiyu goes over to the dividing bars to look down at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- They were teammates... Partners, so to speak... They worked for some baby... or something...

Yusuke looks toward Satjiyu again, but doesn't comment.

Satjiyu- Other than that, Shiyounin hates all humans... As a matter of fact, there's not  
a whole lot that your sire does care for... And that includes you, Boy, so don't delude yourself.

Satjiyu leaves Kuwabara's cell to move around to open the door to Sabaktu's.

Satjiyu- In fact, I think it's time you went back up to your own quarters now.

Sabaktu steps out of the cell and watches Hiei now stand to his feet again.

Sabaktu- I would still like it if you would bring him up with me.  
Satjiyu- What?  
Sabaktu- This is not a good place to carry a baby, Master... Please? If he don't come  
I will stay down here.

Satjiyu studies Sabaktu a long moment as he dwells on this new development.

Satjiyu- Very well. You do make a valid point. As long as your sire behaves himself  
he'll be given the same care that you'll get.

Satjiyu turns to look toward the camera a couple moments. Sabaktu moves to look in at  
Hiei.

Sabaktu- You will come up out of here with me, won't you, Father?

Satjiyu joins Sabaktu before Hiei can answer.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna Hiei, step out here.

Satjiyu touches the bars. Hiei looks up toward Yusuke, who is too stunned to react,  
as his legs take him out into the aisle. The tiger lifts Hiei's face to look at him.

Satjiyu- You will go with Sabaktu up to his quarters. You will sit on the couch until  
I come up to check on you.

Satjiyu nods to Sabaktu.

Yusuke- Hiei,...  
Hiei- Take good care of our Fox, Detective.  
Sabaktu- Come on, Father.

Yusuke can only watch helplessly as Hiei leaves with Sabaktu. He then looks back up  
at the tiger.

Satjiyu- The boy has learned his place... This is why I take such good care of him.  
Yusuke- You seriously are deluded.  
Satjiyu- And you are a d--- stubborn Toushin.

As Satjiyu leaves a team of more white samue-clad demons come in and enter Kuwabara's  
cell to begin collecting more of the human's semen. Yusuke numbly turns away from the  
activity.

Kurama- I fear that we've... lost Hiei...  
Yusuke- Oh do you really?!

Yusuke now glares at Kurama until he watches him raise a hand to wipe at his bowed  
face.

Yusuke- I'm sorry, Kurama... But I don't think we've lost him completely. Like you  
guys said, this monster wants a whole army of our brats... So he can rule all of d---ed Demon World!! Well, right now, I really-really couldn't give a...  
Kurama- (Quietly) Yusuke, please... don't...

Yusuke quiets, then goes over to sit down against the back wall as close to Kurama as  
he can.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I'm just... tired, Kurama... I'm tired, I'm hungry,... and I'm filthy...

Kurama looks at Yusuke a moment.

Kurama- At least your hair is still impeccable.

Slowly Yusuke tilts his head to look at Kurama.

Kurama- That worked... You need to hibernate for a while, Yusuke. Will you do that  
for me, please?

Yusuke takes a deep breath that turns into a yawn, then he nods.

Yusuke- Yeah, I think I will. I do my best thinking when I'm sleeping, anyway.

Kurama just watches his leader slide down to stretch out on the mattress. He then  
looks back through the bars toward Kuwabara's cell. For some reason, it doesn't really  
surprise the kitsune when Honshin saunters in slowly. The wolf's yellow eyes look  
directly into Kurama's after he glances casually toward the camera. It is pointed  
toward Kuwabara's cell. Kurama takes note of this, also, but forces himself to stay  
calm as much as he can.

Honshin- (Quietly) I've still got my eyes on you, Beauty.  
Kurama- No crime in looking at what you can't touch.

Honshin shakes his head with a quiet snarl.

Honshin- No, Fox, you're not going to trick me like that again.

Kurama lowers his eyes.

Honshin- The Boss told me to bring you this.

Kurama looks up to watch Honshin hold up a vial of Hot Juice, in a hand that's now  
missing two fingers.

Honshin- He wants you to drink it up.

The wolf bends and rolls the tube of liquid into Kurama's cell gently. Kurama freezes  
a moment as he watches it roll to a stop not far from him.

Kurama- Yusuke is worn out. He just went into hibernation...  
Honshin- If he can't do the job I'm sure Satji will find... someone else... willing to do the job.

The wolf licks his lips then leaves, glancing back up toward the camera. Kurama  
stands to begin pacing again, sidestepping around the tube as if it's a snake. 


	20. Scene 20

**I'm putting these "Scenes" in as quickly as I can work on them barring the brief interruptions that call themselves "life". **

I feel that I really need to add this as well, I do not condone any of the "illegal" or "off-color" activities contained in this story, and any of the sequels. But I'm a realist, so I know that such things as rape, incest, etc, do happen. Let's keep "fantasy" and reality seperate, please, people. :o)

Scene 20 ------------------------------------------------- An Hour Later

Kurama's not exactly sure how much time passes before he hears the outer door.

Kurama- (Mumbled) Wish he'd oil that d--- thing...

Kurama stops his pacing to listen to Satjiyu's footsteps approaching his cell. The  
tiger glances down toward the untouched tube of putrid liquid, then looks up at  
Kurama's back.

Satjiyu- Do you have any idea how much money I could make on a... beauty like you?

Kurama crosses his arms, refuses to face Satjiyu, but his mind begins to think as he  
looks toward Yusuke. Satjiyu glances toward the hibernating Toushin as well.

Satjiyu- We both know that it won't sit well with the Mazoku if I take you from him, too.

Now Kurama turns to slowly look at the cat.

Kurama- Yusuke needs his rest...  
Satjiyu- Stop stalling. You know it takes twenty-four hours for the Hot Juice to bring  
a demon into high heat, perhaps slightly less for a hybrid... He'll be plenty rested up by then...

As Satjiyu speaks a couple white-clad staff demons enter and hurry into Kuwabara's  
cell to unhook him from the "extraction" machine. Kurama notices that they have  
brought a tub of warm water in with them to clean his friend with.

Kurama- I'll make a deal with you... You do seem to enjoy those so much.  
Satjiyu- I'm listening, Fox.  
Kurama- I'll drink the Hot Juice on two conditions... First, you keep that d--- wolf  
away from me while I'm... in heat...

Satjiyu shrugs.

Satjiyu- I want you bred to the Mazoku anyway, so that's no biggie.  
Kurama- Secondly, I want a tub of warm water like that...

Kurama motions toward Kuwabara's cell where the two demons are cleaning him.

Kurama- Yusuke needs to be cleaned up.

Satjiyu chuckles.

Satjiyu- Ahhh, you don't want him reeking of the little mutt while he does you, huh?  
Kurama- Not in the least... I'm only thinking of Yusuke's well-being... Perhaps it'll  
cheer him up some once he's clean.

Satjiyu shrugs again.

Satjiyu- Whatever... Barris, get another tub of water and put it into this cell.

Satjiyu touches the bars as one of the staff demons leaves.

Satjiyu- Dividing bars, disappear.

Kurama watches the dividing bars shimmer into nothingness curiously.

Kurama- (Muttered) Amazing...  
Satjiyu- I've had generations to perfect my complex and everything in it... I've been  
studying your.. team.. for quite a while... Since I recognized my little Shiyounin at that Royal Tournament... You're certainly a curious one, but then... you are a Fox...

The large lumbering staff demon returns with the tub of water. Since Satjiyu is  
still holding the bar he's leaning against the demon passes through unharmed to set  
the tub down beside Kurama. The kitsune sees no reason to attack the collared servant.

Kurama- Yes, instincts... as you know.  
Satjiyu- Anything else you're curious about? Bars, activate, but just contain.

Satjiyu smirks knowingly and releases the bar as the large demon shuffles back to his  
work in Kuwabara's cell.

Kurama- You seem to already know.  
Satjiyu- My Shiyounin is no longer any of your concern. He's been placed in with his son. As your leader so eloquently stated earlier, all of you are key to my ultimate control of Demon World... Now, enough questions... Your turn.

As calmly as he can manage, the kitsune moves to pick up the vial of Hot Juice.  
He glances toward Yusuke, sighs, then pulls out the stopper and gulps down the  
foul-tasting liquid. Satjiyu nods and looks toward Yusuke.

Satjiyu- Yusuke's collar, deactivate.

Satjiyu turns to leave.

Kurama- What about...?

Satjiyu pauses to leer back at Kurama.

Satjiyu- Are you going to... resist your instincts?

When Kurama doesn't answer Satjiyu nods.

Satjiyu- I didn't think so... Oh, and as far as the human is concerned... I plan to use him until his fragile body wears out... Which won't be much longer, I'm sure.

When Satjiyu leaves Kurama drops the empty tube. He swallows as he looks across at  
Kuwabara, then he shakes himself and goes over to Yusuke. When the Toushin doesn't  
stir Kurama gathers him up and carries him over to lay him beside the tub of warm,  
soapy water. Kurama swishes his hand around in the water, searching for a sponge. He  
growls with annoyance when he finds none. Without a second thought he removes his  
yukata, soaks it, and begins to gently clean the Toushin's chest. He lifts a forearm  
to wipe his cheek as he continues the task. He feels the Hot Juice already starting  
to work inside him. 


	21. Scene 21

**Scene 21 ------------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

When Yusuke comes awake it is his turn to find himself being held. In his groggy  
state he raises a hand to touch a bare chest.

Yusuke- (Mumbled) Hiei,..?

His voice wakes the kitsune from his slumber. Kurama feels the affects of his  
advancing heat as Yusuke turns his head to snuffle at his belly. The mixture of  
musk and roses that greets his clearing mind makes his brows scrunch up. He slowly  
looks up to meet darkening green eyes.

Yusuke- K-Ku-rama?  
Kurama- Yes, Yusuke.

Yusuke raises his head to look around after studying the kitsune, whose lap he happens  
to be craddled in.

Yusuke- So... where did they take Hiei? Have you found out?  
Kurama- To wherever they're keeping Sabaktu.

Yusuke looks down his body.

Yusuke- I'm... clean...  
Kurama- Yes, it's an unavoidable side affect to being washed.

Yusuke looks back up at Kurama, something about the kitsune's scent keeping him  
from moving away until he becomes more alert. Then Yusuke raises a hand to touch his  
collar.

Yusuke- I can feel my youkai...  
Kurama- Yes,...

Yusuke leaps up and moves toward the front of the cell.

Kurama- Yusuke, they'll still...

Yusuke cautiously touches one of the bars and it sparks as it gives him a good jolt.  
Kurama sighs as Yusuke shakes his hand cursing.

Kurama- Yusuke.

The way Kurama says his name gets Yusuke's attention. When he turns to look curiously  
back at the kitsune he spots the empty tube laying on the floor. He goes over and  
nudges it with a toe. Kurama meets his eyes.

Yusuke- (Quietly) He made you...?  
Kurama- It was my part of the deal... He'll keep that wolf away from me.. Yes, he's  
still alive, although minus a couple fingers... And he also brought the tub of water for me to clean you with.

Yusuke considers yelling at Kurama, but then he gets a whiff of his scent again and  
reconsiders.

Kurama- You said that you wouldn't resist me...  
Yusuke- So you have your powers, too??  
Kurama- (Sighs) No... I guess Satjiyo knows better...  
Yusuke- D--- it, Kurama! I can already feel what you're doing to me at this stage... In your full heat I'll lose control and...  
Kurama- I'm a big boy, Yusuke... I'll survive...

Yusuke goes over closer to Kurama, as if being pulled by a magnet toward his scent. A  
really, really big magnet.

Yusuke- (Quietly) You'll be... pregnant...

Kurama moves down to stretch out on the mattress. Yusuke suddenly notices that the  
Fox is naked.

Kurama- Yes... At least they'll be yours and not that wolf's...

The detective tilts his head.

Yusuke- They?

Kurama raises a hand to chuckle against the back of it, deciding not to resist his  
flirtatious urges at all.

Kurama- I may look human, Love... But I am a kitsune... Kitsune's have litters...

Yusuke's jaw sags.

Yusuke- L-litters?  
Kurama- Yes... Usually small, though... Only 3 or 4 per...

When Yusuke doesn't respond Kurama looks up at him again.

Kurama- Yusuke?

Yusuke looks back down at Kurama then moves to kneel beside him.

Yusuke- W-will... that be... hard on you?

Kurama hesitates, then shrugs.

Kurama- (Quietly) I don't know... I've never had kits before...

Kurama smiles proudly up at Yusuke.

Kurama- These... will be my... first...

Kurama suddenly yawns.

Kurama- The potion... is making me... sleepy...  
Yusuke- Yeah. Go ahead and sleep... I'll watch you, Foxy.

Kurama looks back up at Yusuke dreamily.

Kurama- (Quietly) We knew this was coming...

Yusuke meets Kurama's eyes and nods.

Kurama- Hiei and I,... we b-both really... re-spect you...

Yusuke places a finger on Kurama's lips gently to quiet him.

Yusuke- Shhh, sleep now...

Kurama's tongue slips out lazily to lap at the finger then his green eyes slide shut.  
Yusuke raises his other hand up to run through his short, black hair. Which he  
realizes has been washed, also. 


	22. Scene 22

**This will be a rough scene, possibly the next couple scenes. **

**Scene 22 -------------------------------------------------- Sabaktu's Quarters **

Sabaktu is relaxing on his couch reading a book, trying to ignore Hiei who is  
rummaging around the apartment-like prison. When Sabaktu can take no more he closes  
the book and sits up to watch his Father. Hiei is now in the kitchen area going  
through the cabinets.

Sabaktu- What are you looking for, Father?  
Hiei- A knife.

Sabaktu glances up toward the surveillance camera nervously.

Sabaktu- There aren't any... I never need them... Father, please...  
Hiei- Shut up, Sabaktu... Maybe I can't do anything to that tiger because of what he's  
done to you... But that doesn't mean that I can't keep trying to...  
Sabaktu- Don't say it, Father.

Hiei turns to glare at the boy who glances up at the camera again. In his renewed  
rage Hiei had forgotten about it.

Sabaktu- You're just nervous and bored, Father...  
Hiei- How long does it take the...?

As Hiei speaks the main door opens and Satjiyu enters.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna Hiei, freeze!

Hiei doesn't even bother to snarl as he feels his body stiffen. Sabaktu stands as the  
tiger goes over and backhands Hiei, sending the small koorime across the room into a  
wall.

Sabaktu- Master, please... You'll hurt his baby...

Satjiyu looks down at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- Sit down and shut up, Sabie. One more word of protest and I'll make sure he  
loses... something... Do you hear me?

Hiei watches, unable to move, as Sabaktu nods and quickly sit back down. Satjiyu  
stomps over and snatches Hiei up by his hair.

Satjiyu- And you...! (Growls)I've told you before, I haven't searched and schemed all  
these years to get you back just to lose you so quickly! I... own... you!!

Satjiyu cuffs Hiei firmly to emphasize the last three words. Although his body is  
rendered motionless, Hiei can still snarl at his assaulter.

Satjiyu- Perhaps you don't care if I pound your head in... How about if I go over there  
and beat Sabaktu into a coma?

Slowly Hiei's snarling quiets. His eyes glance toward Sabaktu, who has lowered  
his eyes.

Satjiyu- Do you think he'd defend himself? Perhaps you need a demonstration.  
Hiei- No...  
Satjiyu- Come here, Sabie.

Hiei opens his mouth to protest again.

Satjiyu- Silence, slut!

In spite of his fear and trembling, Sabaktu makes his way over to stand beside his  
master.

Sabaktu- Mas-ter,...

Satjiyu's large paw cuts Sabaktu's words off as he clubs him to the floor. Satjiyu  
sets Hiei back down on his feet and looms over the boy.

Satjiyu- Stand up, b----!

Sabaktu gets back up to his feet and stands ready until Satjiyu's paw sends him back  
down to the floor. Satjiyu glares at Hiei again.

Satjiyu- Tell me if you need to be shown again, slut!  
Hiei- No!  
Satjiyu- Then tell me... Who owns you?

Satjiyu leans closer to hear his answer, but Hiei's eyes stay on his son. Sabaktu  
stays down on the floor.

Hiei- (Quietly) Y-you... do...  
Satjiyu- Look up here at me!

Hiei hesitantly obeys.

Satjiyu- Now tell me again.  
Hiei- You do,... Master...

Satjiyu nods and shoves Hiei back against the wall.

Satjiyu- You best not forget it... There's no more escape for you... Besides, where  
would you go? Who would even care for a slut like you?! You're an unmated, pregnant, marked whore... Who would protect you out there?!

Satjiyu's words sink into Hiei's unprotected mind hard. The tiger nods.

Satjiyu- Yeah, you know I'm telling you the truth... I know you've never been pregnant  
before, so let me clue you in... With your youkai sealed, as it is, you'll become a h--- of a lot weaker as the mutt grows inside of you... The only one that can unseal you... is me... The drain will be worse on you since you are sealed, as well.

Satjiyu takes a deep breath to calm himself down some.

Satjiyu- Now, maybe... if you prove to me that you'll be good... Maybe I'll come in  
once in a while and deactivate the sealing for a couple hours a day so your mutt-baby will develop better.

Satjiyu reaches down to rub Hiei's midsection.

Satjiyu- This kid is more valuable to me than you'll ever be, Shiyounin... So if you  
harm it... or make me harm it... Sabie will suffer.

Hiei's eyes lower to look at his son again.

Satjiyu- It's time you took responsibility for your son's well-being, after you ran out  
on him like a coward last time... After you left him behind to become the pathetic b---- that he has.

Satjiyu makes Hiei look him in the eyes, those mezmerizing tiger eyes.

Satjiyu- You left him here to take your place as my slut all these years... I use him,  
just like I always used you... All because you were a coward that wanted your freedom.

Sabaktu closes his eyes and shakes his head ever so slightly.

Satjiyu- Look at where it got you... At where it got those so-called friends of yours...

Satjiyu chuckles.

Satjiyu- Those idiots think that you actually cared for them... That you respected  
them...

Hiei closes his eyes. He knows he'll be unable to ignore the tiger's cajoling words  
as long as he stares into those eyes, as long as his youkai and jagan are no help.

Satjiyu- You'd leave them here to suffer just like you did your own son... You're  
nothing, Shi... Trash that's only good for being screwed... Don't you forget that! Do you hear me?!

Satjiyu shakes Hiei roughly.

Hiei- Yes,... Master...

The tiger nods and moves toward the door. He pauses to look back at Hiei.

Satjiyu- Uwakionna, release.

Hiei collapses to his knees, heaving, beside Sabaktu. When the boy hears the door  
shut he makes his way over to Hiei.

Sabaktu- F-Fath-er,...  
Hiei- Don't touch me, boy...

Hiei crawls away from Sabaktu to scrunch himself up into a corner. Sabaktu glances up  
toward the camera then gets to his feet. He makes his way clumsily into the bathroom  
to clean himself up and take a damp rag out to do the same for his Father. 


	23. Scene 23

**For this chapter, remember the old saying that "patience is a virtue". Lemons will be ripening soon.**

**Scene 23 -------------------------------------------------In The Dungeon Room **

When Kurama wakes up he finds that he's still being held by Yusuke. But the Toushin's  
eyes are focused somewhere else. When Kurama joins him in looking toward Kuwabara he  
swallows. A pair of demons, that look like twins, are seesawing the limp,  
unrestrained redhead between them. For a moment Kurama is shocked, then he looks back  
up at Yusuke. He now feels his leader trembling under the stress of restraining  
himself. Kurama also notices when a tear rolls slowly down one of his cheeks.  
Calmly, Kurama raises up and licks the tear away getting Yusuke's attention.

Yusuke- Hey.  
Kurama- (Quietly) He doesn't know, Yusuke.

Yusuke swallows and closes his eyes.

Yusuke- (Whisper) I... I tried to... blast them...

Kurama looks curiously toward the bars.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Those d--- bars just... absorbed it...

Kurama sighs and looks back up at Yusuke.

Kurama- (Quietly) Satjiyu has this place very well planned out. He is indeed a  
formidable foe... But we've faced many... Remember Sensui?  
Yusuke- At least against Sensui I could let him kill me and that got all of you out of  
that... thing... Kuwa was able to do something...  
Kurama- I suppose he was going through, then, what you're going through now.

Yusuke looks back down at Kurama.

Kurama- He seen you were going to die... And we were powerless then to prevent it.  
But he stayed strong, Yusuke... He cried, he broke down... But what you did in that cave did help him get us all out.

Yusuke caresses Kurama's cheek as he contemplates the Fox's words.

Yusuke- (Quietly) It's... it's still hard to... watch...

Yusuke looks back toward Kuwabara until Kurama reaches up to guide his eyes  
back down to his own.

Kurama- Then don't...

Yusuke swallows again, feeling his now-familiar instincts connecting with  
Kurama's heat.

Yusuke- Kurama,...  
Kurama- We can distract ourselves... We don't have to... wait...

Yusuke's eyes search Kurama's. He allows his unwarded youkai to feel out the  
kitsune's innermost desires. He doesn't feel any of the reluctance that he had  
before.

Yusuke- If you're sure...  
Kurama- My heat is building. I can feel it burning inside...

Yusuke nods to show that he understands what Kurama means.

Kurama- But it's not... uncontrollable... at the moment.

Kurama smiles softly as he strokes his hand up and intwines his fingers in the  
Toushin's hair, which is beginning to grow longer as Yusuke's aura raises.

Kurama- This is me, Yusuke... I know what I want... What we've really wanted all  
these years...

Yusuke takes a deep breath, fully focused on his kitsune now.

Yusuke- Yes... I won't deny that no more... You caught my eye the first time I seen  
you in that clearing.  
Kurama- Really?  
Yusuke- (Nods) Yeah. I remember thinking, 'Now she's one hot demon babe...'

Yusuke feels all the tension leave Kurama's body as the kitsune chuckles.

Kurama- You thought I was a girl?  
Yusuke- Prettiest one I'd ever seen.

Kurama's cheeks flush some as he feels his body responding to Yusuke's aura.

Kurama- Kitsune heats are different from Fire Demons... If we begin now, my passions will grow as the heat progresses, but they won't consume me... Do you understand?

Yusuke slowly nods.

Kurama- But we will continue to... mate... until you've caught me...  
Yusuke- (Sighs) Well, I hear Toushins have a lot of... stamina...

Kurama nods with a growlly purr.

Kurama- Great.

Yusuke lowers his head and begins exploring Kurama's panting mouth almost timidly.  
The kitsune relaxes as Yusuke settles them down into a more comfortable position.  
They continue kissing, tongues exploring and learning. After a few moments Yusuke  
raises his head to look down at Kurama.

Yusuke- (Quietly) Do you know how beautiful you are?

Kurama smiles with a bit of cattiness.

Kurama- I have been told that...

Yusuke glances up toward the camera when it comes to his thoughts. He growls a  
bit when he sees that it is sticking out of the wall some turned toward them. The  
Fox follows Yusuke's gaze and sighs.

Yusuke- (Whisper) D--- b------s...  
Kurama- (Quietly) I guess there's not a whole lot that we can do about that...

Yusuke chuckles lowly.

Yusuke- (Quietly) We could stop again and annoy the h--- out of them...  
Kurama- (Growls) Or we could continue and to h--- with them.

Yusuke perks an eyebrow down at the redhead he's holding. His tattoos begin to  
spread over his body as his aura spikes yet again.

Yusuke- There's a thought...

Yusuke brushes Kurama's lips slowly with his tongue, before pulling back slightly.

Yusuke- I hope you're watching this, Hon-s---!!

Kurama emits a growling chuckle and pulls Yusuke's mouth harder against his. He  
raises his arms to fully embrace the Alpha Toushin, drawing him closer, tighter to  
himself. His kitsune nose takes in Yusuke's scent of arousal and he moans in  
reaction. Yusuke moves away from Kurama's mouth to begin nuzzling his neck.  
Allowing himself to take in more of the Fox's heat scent.

Kurama- (Quietly) As I... told you before... Hiei and I were already pursuing you...  
both in our own ways...

Yusuke pulls himself away from Kurama's pulse to look down at Kurama again.

Yusuke- Does that mean the two of you were fighting...?

Kurama closes his eyes as Yusuke runs his fingers through his hair. The Toushin  
makes a brief note that Kurama had neglected himself in order to see to his 'needs'.

Kurama- (Quietly) Mostly we had decided to both do our best to win you...

Yusuke meets Kurama's eyes again and tilts his head curiously.

Yusuke- Mostly?

Kurama shrugs and smiles back up at Yusuke. They both sense how their conversing is  
only serving to draw them even closer. A different kind of dance from the more primal  
one Yusuke experienced with Hiei, but a dance none-the-less.

Kurama- Do you really want to know...?  
Yusuke- H--- yes.

Yusuke moves into position over top of the kitsune, straddling his relaxed body.

Kurama- Fine... There were times when our paths or... plans... would cross each  
others'... Then we would... argue...

Yusuke grins lustfully, completely forgetting about the camera now.

Yusuke- Argue?

Kurama nods slowly.

Kurama- Yes... In fact, the night before we... came here... He and I had a rather...  
heated... exchange of words...  
Yusuke- So that's why Hiei was so grumpy in the park...

Kurama closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

Yusuke- What? - Tell me, Fox...  
Kurama- (Quietly) That was when he came to... the decision... to purge himself...  
Yusuke- He decided...?  
Kurama- Hiei decided that he... didn't stand a chance with you... against me... He  
told me that he'd been noticing you... checking me out a lot recently...

Yusuke lowers his mouth to begin probing Kurama's chest as he thinks quietly.

Kurama- The argument was me trying to convince him not to give up so easily... I  
told him that I've always felt how easily your two youkais connected...

Yusuke growls.

Yusuke- Kurama,... enough...

Their eyes meet again.

Yusuke- I'm the one who gave up... I could never make a decision on either of you...  
Then I'd feel... perverted... for wanting... both of you...

Kurama catches one of Yusuke's hands as the Toushin settles down to cover him.

Kurama- Now we will both be pregnant to you... So, in fact, you do have us both...  
Yusuke- But I... I never meant for it to happen... this way...  
Kurama- We can't change anything now...

Kurama licks the claws of Yusuke's relaxed hand as he looks back up at him again.

Kurama- (Quietly) I will never see you as being... perverted... A little horny, perhaps...

Now Yusuke moans deeply and lowers his mouth to devour Kurama's once more. Both decide  
the time for talk is done as Yusuke's dominating aura gently meets Kurama's willing  
submission. Instincts give way to desires as the next stage in their "dance" begins.  
But unlike the driving, animalistic passions Yusuke felt with Hiei, he finds his  
connection to Kurama more affectionate, sensual. As their mating continues, Yusuke  
begins to realize that his youkai is compensating to his Fox's nature and relaxes to  
continue allowing it to guide him through to their first completion. When he raises  
up slightly to check Kurama the kitsune yawns and stretches languidly. Savoring the  
lingering sensations that ebb throughout his being. Kurama smiles groggily up at  
Yusuke.

Kurama- I'm going to... nap for a... bit, Love.

Yusuke nods.

Yusuke- Yeah, you go ahead...

Yusuke watches his Fox close his eyes and slowly drift away, then he returns his  
gaze across the aisle. He watches the twin demons finish up with Kuwabara. When  
'they' move away from the human, though, they meld back into one large, ugly demon.  
When the demon moves closer to look in at them curiously Yusuke curls his lip into a  
snarl and flips him a finger. The ugly demon shrugs and leaves. Yusuke sighs deeply  
and settles back down to snuggle with his sleeping Fox. 


	24. Scene 24

**I'm hoping this story isn't drawing out too long for you all, but I did warn you ahead of  
time that my style is usually long. In my defense, though, I have seen much longer ones than I really project this one to be. **

**Scene 24 ------------------------------------------------------ The Next Day **

In Satjiyu's office, Honshin shakes his head with a curse as he watches yet another  
session between Yusuke and Kurama. He looks at Satjiyu who is relaxing on the couch  
beside him.

Honshin- S---, when are those two gonna quit, Satji?

Satjiyu glances up at the clock on the wall beside the monitor.

Satjiyu- I thought you'd be enjoying this, Hon.

Satjiyu smirks as he lifts a bottle of demon ale to his lips. Honshin growls as he  
looks back at the screen.

Honshin- Maybe the d--- fox is sterile... (mumbled) I hope.  
Satjiyu- Kitsunes don't take as quickly as some species, that's all.  
Honshin- Not normally, but I thought because of the Hot Juice...  
Satjiyu- The juice only brings a demon into heat, it doesn't alter their natural reaction  
to it.

Satjiyu sighs and picks up the remote to change the feed to the camera in Sabaktu's  
quarters.

Honshin- Hey...!  
Satjiyu- Shut up. I need to check on these two.

The view of the bed, where the camera was focused, finds it empty so Satjiyu makes the  
camera scan the apartment until they find Hiei sitting at the modern-type table.  
Hiei's hearing catches the soft whir as the camera turns and glances up toward it.  
Sabaktu comes over with the tray of food that had just arrived through the serving  
window. The boy bows slightly to Hiei respectfully as he serves his Father and elder  
demon a bowl of noodles.

Sabaktu- Here, Father. You need to eat to keep up your strength for the baby.

Hiei looks up at Sabaktu, feeling his youkai preen at the manner in which the boy is  
conducting himself. Hiei nods and touches Sabaktu's shoulder as he accepts the bowl.

Honshin- Well, they're getting along well... Put it back...

Satjiyu growls slightly.

Satjiyu- Maybe too well...  
Honshin- Eh, don't get all jealous. You know your little b---- only follows his instincts.

Satjiyu glances at Honshin thoughtfully.

Honshin- It's instinct for a demon to show respect to its elder... usually... Especially  
Sabie who really has no idea what rebellion is.

Satjiyu scratches his chin as he looks back at the screen again.

Satjiyu- Perhaps... But a demon like Hiei can teach him that... I can't allow them to  
continue like this.

Satjiyu stands.

Honshin- But you can't seperate them, either. You're using the boy to keep the mutt  
under control...

Satjiyu nods as a new plan begins to blossom in his scheming mind. Honshin narrows his  
eyes as he reads his master's thoughts.

Honshin- Besides, they look d--- good together... I'm actually hoping to see something  
happen between them.

Honshin chuckles darkly as he licks away some drool.

Honshin- A father/son session between them would be f---ing hot... Don't you think,  
Boss?

When Honshin gets no answer he looks up to where the tiger once was. Instead he is  
over at a cabinet taking out a camera.

Honshin- Boss?  
Satjiyu- You want to see some action between them? Well don't change the channel, Hon.

Satjiyu starts toward the door then turns to glare hard at the wolf.

Satjiyu- And I mean stay put. You're still bound to this room, wolf.

Honshin scowls, but nods. Satjiyu leaves the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On paper, this and the next was actually all one scene, but I've decided to break it up to give the  
next "event" it's own "space". I think some of you (maybe all?) should have an idea  
what is coming up next, so if you're not fond of it... Well, I'll leave the discretion up to you. But be warned, it will be graphic! 


	25. Scene 25

**Okay, necessary warning here. This scene will NOT be pretty. If you don't care for incest or rape, skip it, just be aware that it has happened and that it is necessary for the plot. Just because I wrote it, don't mean I condone such activities in real life.**

**Scene 25 ------------------------------------------ Sabaktu's Quarters **

Satjiyu steps out of the portal that sets him right at Sabaktu's door. When he  
enters the two occupants look toward him. Sabaktu half glances at Hiei when he  
hears him growl lowly.

Satjiyu- Sabie, come here to me.

Hiei watches alertly as his son goes over to face his master. Satjiyu lays a paw on  
Sabaktu's bowed head.

Satjiyu- Hello, Little One.  
Sabaktu- Master. You are well?  
Satjiyu- I've missed having you in my bed when I wake up.

Sabaktu habitually tilts his head against Satjiyu's paw when it moves down to caress  
his cheek. Hiei stands when he hears the boy purring for their tormentor, but decides  
not to aggravate the cat for the boy's sake.

Sabaktu- Shall I... give you pleasure,... M-Master?  
Satjiyu- You're a good boy... But I have something else that I need you to do...

Satjiyu guides Sabaktu's attention to the camera he has on his neck.

Satjiyu- I need some pictures, Son.

Sabaktu hesitates, then raises his hands to begin untying the belt that holds his  
blue yukata shut.

Satjiyu- Not of you, Boy.

Hiei narrows his eyes. Sabaktu stiffens when Satjiyu looks toward his father. The  
boy lowers his eyes and swallows nervously.

Satjiyu- I want you to help me get pictures of your slut father.  
Hiei- (Snarls) F--- you...

Sabaktu looks back up at Satjiyu.

Sabaktu- Please, Master. I will pose...

Hiei starts forward until Satjiyu snatches Sabaktu up by his throat to growl at him.

Satjiyu- Are you defying me?!

Sabaktu goes limp in his master's grasp, but doesn't reply. When the tiger shakes  
the boy like a ragdoll Hiei hisses and starts toward them again. Satjiyu turns his  
glare toward the angry koorime.

Satjiyu- Step closer and I will snap his neck, Shiyounin!

Hiei looks at Sabaktu and freezes when he realizes that the boy's not struggling at  
all. Satjiyu nods and looks back at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- You will do what I tell you... won't you, Boy?

Sabaktu closes his eyes. When he slowly nods as much as he can Satjiyu pulls him  
closer to whisper in his ear, keeping his eyes on Hiei.

Satjiyu- (Whisper) You will mount your... Father.. as I take pictures... You will make  
him your b----.

Sabaktu freezes a moment, then he begins to struggle again.

Sabaktu- (Strained) No! I-I won't...

Satjiyu glares at him and roars as his eyes flare. His grip tightens slightly around  
the boy's throat.

Satjiyu- What??!!!

Sabaktu- (Strained) I can't, M-Master... please...

Hiei starts forward again preparing to pounce until Satjiyu blinks to the nearest wall  
and slams Sabaktu against it.

Satjiyu- You will do what I told you!!

Satjiyu bares the claws on one of his paws and positions it at Sabaktu's stomache.  
Hiei once more halts his forward motion, realizing that he'd never reach them in  
time with his youkai sealed.

Hiei- Stop!!

Satjiyu looks toward Hiei.

Hiei- Don't hurt the boy,... Master... I'll... co-operate.

Sabaktu's wide, red eyes swing to meet Hiei's.

Sabaktu- (Gasping) F-Fath-er,...  
Hiei- You heard me!

After a moment to settle himself, Satjiyu leers and looks back at Sabaktu.

Satjiyu- You see? Seems that your Father is smart after all... Now do what I told you and show me that you inherited at least half his brains.

Satjiyu puts the boy down and shoves him toward Hiei. Sabaktu gets his balance and  
looks up at Satjiyu. They both hear the tiger's mental warning through their  
collars, 'Do it or I can make you both lose your b------s'. Sabaktu shudders, lowers  
his eyes, then goes over to Hiei nervously. The koorime keeps his eyes on Satjiyu  
as he raises a hand to touch Sabaktu's arm.

Hiei- It's okay,... Son... Do as the... Master told you.

Sabaktu chokes on the lump that forms in his throat, but he raises his hands to  
begin undressing his Father. Hiei now pries his eyes from the menace to look at  
Sabaktu. He helps the process by pushing his own blue yukata off of his shoulders.

Hiei- (Whisper) I heard some of his order... I won't fight you, Sabaktu.

As Satjiyu suspected, this willing gesture from the older koorime stokes up the  
younger's reluctant instincts. By the time Hiei is naked he recognizes the change  
in the boy's manner, himself. He gently nudges the boy back a little.

Hiei- (Quietly) Easy, Son...

In pure reaction, Sabaktu bares his fangs with a slight snarl.

Sabaktu- Don't touch me! You agreed to this...

When Hiei drops his hand a bit startled it only enforces Sabaktu's growing dominance.  
Satjiyu leers to himself and comes over closer, more confident of his young  
servant's "training" now.

Satjiyu- That's it, Sabie... Good boy... Show the slut who's in charge.

Hiei glares up at Satjiyu until Sabaktu begins to shove him backward by pressing  
his chest up against him. Hiei snarls involuntarily at the action.

Hiei- Sabaktu.

The younger demon growls in his face then motions toward the low coffee table.

Sabaktu- Down!

Hiei hesitates, weighing his options. He can either fight Sabaktu back into his  
"proper place" and risk harming his son's baby himself. Or he can submit, placing  
himself "beneath" the younger demon. Sabaktu hisses his order again in Hiei's face.

Sabaktu- Down on.. the table,.. Father!

Hiei glares up at the leering tiger who moves still closer.

Hiei- D--- you to...!

Before Hiei can finish Sabaktu growls and lashes out, slapping Hiei. The blow  
catches Hiei by surprise and reels him over onto the coffee table. Hiei shakes his  
head. Before he can react further, Sabaktu uses his inherited speed, allowed by  
his deactivated collar, to pin Hiei down. Satjiyu follows and raises his camera.

Satjiyu- Yes, that's it, son... Take the b---- now...

Hiei cries out, still stunned by the boy's actions, as Sabaktu's hardened member  
shoves into him. Satjiyu chuckles.

Satjiyu- Yeah... That's good, Sabie... Drive his a-- hard... Show him his place...

Hiei scrabbles to try to get away from his son until Satjiyu moves closer to touch  
his collar. Hiei's eyes widen as he looks up at the leering tiger.

Satjiyu- Hiei's collar,...  
Hiei- No...  
Satjiyu- Deactivate.

Hiei closes his eyes as he feels his youkai surge back to life inside him. Then he  
glares back up at Satjiyu puzzled.

Satjiyu- Now... you can use your power to get free... Maybe by raising your fire to  
burn the boy to a crisp... Or... Hmmm... Oh yes, you can release your Black Dragon and kill all of us right here... Or you can shove your youkai back and let the boy break you...

Spurned on by his uncontrolled instincts, Sabaktu's force increases as he begins to  
notice Hiei's returned power. But still, buried deep inside, the boy knows what he  
is doing. He leans forward to growl pleadingly in his Father's ear.

Sabaktu- Stay down,... d--- you! - Please...

Hiei hears his son's pleading tone, feels his underlying regret, and clamps his mouth  
shut against the pain as Sabaktu continues thrusting. Satjiyu nods and speaks as he  
continues taking pictures, moving around calmly to get different angles.

Satjiyu- The boy's never resisted his instincts, Shi... You know that by now... I've  
trained him to act on his lust well... There's really only one way to stop him now.

Hiei glares back up at Satjiyu helplessly, grinding his teeth against the pain. The  
tiger lowers the camera and shrugs.

Satjiyu- You've killed before to escape... Remember Majou? It wouldn't be as hard to  
kill this younger,.. weaker boy.

Slowly Hiei's arms buckle as he realizes that he could never dishonor himself in  
killing his own son, not to mention their innocent, unborn babies. Not even if  
Sabaktu's baby is the Fool's half-breed and destined to be sold as food. Hiei can't  
bring himself to taking these innocent lives, not the lives of his family. Sabaktu's  
youkai senses the older demon's slow surrender. The rush that this "victory" gives  
him causes him to fall even further into his lust-driven frenzy. He completely lets  
loose, losing control to continue driving, releasing, and repeating the process until  
his own demonic energy finally exhausts itself. Satjiyu nods, reactivates Hiei's  
collar, then leaves after Sabaktu collapses to lay heaving on his trembling, beaten  
Father. It is nearly an hour before Sabaktu regains his senses and works himself  
off of Hiei. Sabaktu backs away from the mess he's made to just stare at the  
unresponding koorime. For a moment, a brief surge of instinctual pride washes over  
the younger demon at defeating this more powerful, older demon. But then it hits  
him again when he remembers who this "older demon" is. A sudden sob wracks the  
boy's body, then he feels his stomach lurch, and he blurs over to the kitchen sink.  
The sound of Sabaktu's wretching works its way into Hiei's mind, slowly rousing him  
from his near-hiberative shock. When he begins to stir he coughs back his own bile  
and tries to call out to his son. It comes out as a raspy murmur that makes Sabaktu  
spin to look toward him. Hiei coughs and pushes himself back off of the low coffee  
table to collapse onto his back. Sabaktu blurs back to his side hesitantly, nervously.

Sabaktu- (Sobbing) F-Father,... I... I...

Sabaktu braces himself and moves forward to help Hiei over onto the couch. Hiei  
coughs again to clear his throat and mind as they go. When he sees the boy's tears  
he closes his eyes and relaxes.

Hiei- (Quietly) Y-you are... strong,... son...

Sabaktu bows his head shamefully.

Sabaktu- I'm... so sorry... I-I don't know what...  
Hiei- Yes, son... You do... We both do...

Hiei nods to show the boy that he accepts his defeat, unable to deny that he  
allowed it to happen. Sabaktu looks at Hiei sadly. The elder koorime averts his  
eyes. Sabaktu feels what this simple gesture does to him.

Sabaktu- Father?  
Hiei- You... have defeated me... I conceded to you.

Hiei calmly rolls his head to bare his throat to his son. Again, Sabaktu's instincts  
whisper the meaning of this gesture to his mind. For several moments the boy doesn't  
move, then he follows them once more. Calmly Sabaktu lays his hand on Hiei's head.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) You... are still my Father... I won't kill you...

Hiei swallows. Sabaktu shakes himself out of this when a new feeling surges up  
inside him: Protection.

Sabaktu- You need cleaned up... But you need to heal first...

Sabaktu stands up when Hiei nods.

Hiei- I'll... rest and... heal... now... Then g-get myself... cleaned up... Th-thank you for... sparing me,... Son...

Hiei's eyes slide shut as he allows his hibernation to claim him now. Sabaktu  
slowly looks up at the camera, careful to keep his face and thoughts blank, then turns  
and goes back to clean up the kitchen sink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me just say... That this scene was rough to write... but necessary to the plot. :o( 


	26. Scene 26

**I really didn't like doing that last scene, either, but I'm afraid I do have to extend on it a bit. I was very nervous about how it would be received. As I stated before, I DO NOT condone such activities in real life. Please, I don't mean to offend anyone. This is just a fantasy story. (Takes a deep breath) **

Now, let's move on, shall we

Scene 26 --------------------------------------------------- Later That Day

Satjiyu enters his office checking his watch. Honshin glances at him from the couch.

Honshin- Hey, Boss. D---, you ought to see the Mazoku plowing that kitsune.

Satjiyu sits down beside the wolf and grabs the remote off of him.

Satjiyu- Duh.

He switches the feed to Sabaktu's quarters.

Honshin- There you go and...  
Satjiyu- Shut up... Those two will be at it for a couple more days at least... This is  
more important.

Satjiyu sees that Hiei is still on the couch, but he is sitting up now. Sabaktu is  
pacing in the kitchen area.

Honshin- I could go down and watch them in person.  
Satjiyu- No.  
Honshin- But...

Satjiyu sighs and looks at the wolf.

Satjiyu- Don't make me kill you.

Honshin heeds the threat and shuts up. Just in time for them to hear Hiei begin to  
talk.

Hiei- I told you that I don't blame you, Son.  
Sabaktu- I should have resisted!  
Hiei- You have no idea what resistance is, Sabaktu... You were never taught to control your instincts... I doubt that was an oversight on the b------'s part.  
Sabaktu- Don't talk to me.

Hiei looks at the agitated boy. Honshin looks at Satjiyu.

Honshin- What are you waiting on with these two now?  
Hiei- We both know that you will desire to do that again...

Satjiyu smirks.

Satjiyu- That.

Honshin looks back toward the screen. Sabaktu shakes his head quickly.

Sabaktu- No, I can't...

Sabaktu growls, but keeps pacing to preoccupy himself. Satjiyu chuckles and  
touches the intercom on the sidetable.

Satjiyu- Give Sabaktu that lit Euphoria joint now.

When the serving panel near the sink slides up with a thunk Sabaktu turns to look  
at it. At first the boy snarls and turns away. Hiei catches the scent that waifs from  
the serving compartment. He closes his eyes and refuses to go grab the joint.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) Get the d--- joint, Sabie!

Sabaktu hesitates.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) Now!! Unless you want me to come back over there.

Sabaktu whines, shakes his head, then moves to get the joint.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) That's it... Good boy... Inhale deeply, son... Make sure to share  
with your loving father, too.

After a couple drags, Sabaktu feels himself starting to relax. The boy finally sighs  
and goes over to sit down beside Hiei. Another deep drag, then he looks timidly at  
Hiei, offering it to him.

Sabaktu- I don't understand... One part tells me that I should... honor you... You're  
my Father,.. my true Father!

Sabaktu glares up at the camera and Hiei takes the joint from him to get his  
attention back quickly. Sabaktu turns on the couch to face Hiei as the koorime  
takes a short drag, not wanting to get too much in his system.

Sabaktu- But then there's this new feeling... It.. it's almost... overwhelming...  
Hiei- I told you, Sabaktu. We're demons... We're ruled by instincts.  
Sabaktu- B-but you s-said... we can resist...

Sabaktu reaches for the joint again. When Hiei holds it away slightly Sabaktu growls,  
feeling that same surge of dominance flaring inside him again. Hiei relents and lets  
him take the joint.

Hiei- Yes, I could have... I could have resisted this s--- and blew all of us to h---...  
Sabaktu- Then why didn't you?!

Sabaktu takes another deep drag. The joint begins to do its job and Sabaktu slowly  
loses the battle to resist the surge of dominance. He stands to look down on Hiei.  
In turn, the older koorime doesn't resist his instinct to "cower" under his defeater.

Sabaktu- Answer me, d--- you!!  
Hiei- My honor prevented it... I chose to accept my defeat at your hands. I told you, I  
conceded.

Sabaktu studies Hiei for a long moment, trying to sort out his clouding thoughts. He  
soon drops the joint on the floor and crushes it out. When Hiei refuses to raise his  
eyes to challenge him he snatches him up off the couch. Hiei still keeps his eyes  
lowered as Sabaktu snarls at him with calm aggression.

Hiei- (Whisper) This is what he wants, Sabie.  
Sabaktu- Then look at me...! Let's settle this the right way!

Hiei realizes that the boy is still crying out for him to challenge him. To reclaim  
his "rightful" position. For a brief moment Hiei struggles with the urge to do so,  
but then he shakes his head. He knows that it would only bring the tiger's wrath on  
his son again.

Hiei- (Quietly) No, Son... I-I won't... fight you. I won't risk the lives of our babies... or yours.

Sabaktu snarls louder.

Sabaktu- Fine!! Then I suppose I shouldn't fight my desire, either! My desire to  
celebrate my victory over your pathetic, old a--!!

Without a struggle Hiei allows Sabaktu to force him back down onto the couch. In  
his mind, Hiei knows that the joint has brought this on. He also knows that every  
time he'll give in to Sabaktu that it'll help the boy to accept his dominant instincts.  
Hiei offers his throat to Sabaktu's hungry mouth as he sighs. He knows one more  
thing for sure, as well. This is all a part of Satjiyu's plans. When Sabaktu's  
youkai senses that Hiei isn't fighting him he forces himself back to stare down at him  
panting.

Sabaktu- (Whisper) Father,... I.. I still respect you... I will...!  
Hiei closes his eyes, nods, and quickly but gently pulls the boy's mouth back down to  
his own. In the tiger's office, Honshin swallows and looks at Satjiyu again.

Honshin- D---.

Satjiyu chuckles and nods, pleased with the developements that are going according to  
his plans.

Satjiyu- Yeah. The drug will keep Sabie going for a couple hours, I figure. The longer  
he's on Hiei the more sure his instincts will become... It'll get easier for him to take his b---- father anytime he wants to.

Honshin moans and looks back toward the screen.

Honshin- So, we're in for some real hot action over the next couple days...?  
Satjiyu- Oh yeah. Maybe this'll get your mind off the kitsune.  
Honshin- Who?

Satjiyu stands laughing as the wolf tilts his head to continue watching the "hot  
action" that continues on the couch in Sabaktu's quarters.

Satjiyu- Thought so.  
Honshin- Thank you, Boss. Thank you for confining me here to your office.  
Satjiyu- Sure. Enjoy. Just clean up any mess you make. I have some other b----es to go check up on.

Honshin nods distractedly as Satjiyu leaves. 


	27. Scene 27

**Wow, no reviews here in FF, yet. Don't you like me? (nervous laughter)**

**And now, back to... **

**Scene 27 ----------------------------------------------------- Spirit World **

Koenma tries to concentrate on his paperwork, but finally gives up with a frustrated  
whine and slumps back in the big chair. Just then George enters.

George- Sir, oh, sir...  
Koenma- It's about time!! What took you so long?! Where is Botan??!

The blue ogre continues up to the desk, ignoring Koenma's outburst. As usual.

George- I've gone through every single portal request that's been made in the past two  
months, sir...  
Koenma- And...??!

George sighs and looks up from the clipboard full of papers.

George- None were made for anywhere near that area...

As if having heard the godling demanding where she was, Botan hurries in.

Botan- Here I am, Lord Koenma.  
Koenma- Yes, there you are. Now, you better have better news than this oaf just gave me...  
George- That's ogre, sir...

Koenma gives George a look that backs him off. Botan continues to the desk.

Botan- The lab ogres found a trace of a slight spirit signature left on the baiting  
device.  
Koenma- Baiting device?  
Botan- Yes. That's what they determined it to be. The signature was from a demon  
named...  
Botan looks down at the name she wrote on her hand.

Botan- Satjiyu.

Koenma tilts his head to suckle his pacifier thoughtfully. George looks down at his  
papers again, scanning through them quickly.

Koenma- Satjiyu... That name sounds...  
George- Yes! He requested a portal to Tokyo three weeks ago. For the exact day our team was kidnapped, too.

Koenma looks up at George again.

Koenma- Tokyo? That park is nowhere near Tokyo, you idiot!!  
Botan- Sir, we should run a check on this Satyo character.  
George- Satjiyu, Botan.  
Botan- Whatever.  
Koenma- Botan, get down to records and search out any information you can find on  
that demon... George, learn more about that portal! Hurry, I got a very bad feeling about this!

Koenma places his head down on his desk.

Botan- Searching records will take...  
Koenma- I don't care!! It has to be done, Botan! (Whines) Their lives may be in  
danger...  
Botan- Right! I'll do what I can as quickly as I can for them, sir!  
George- Same here, sir!

Botan and George hurry out to begin their tasks. Koenma clutches his head with  
another whine.

Koenma- I know that name... Oh, why can't I remember...?!

Koenma whines again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did anybody just hear that cavalry bugle? lol :o) 


	28. Scene 28

**Scene 28 --------------------------------------------------------- Two Days Later **

Yusuke nuzzles his sleeping kitsune's neck as he wakes up. As the Toushin becomes  
more alert he scrunches his nose up at the pungent mixture of sweat, semen, and roses  
that he gets. Then something registers in Yusuke's brain and he raises up onto an  
elbow to look down at Kurama. Of course, he, himself, don't smell much better after  
the whirlwind of sex they've had the past couple days. But this is not what Yusuke  
considers. Yusuke looks up when the outer door creaks.

Yusuke- (Muttered) D--- it not again...

He growls quietly when Satjiyu saunters in. The tiger merely gives the filthy,  
redheaded human a glance as he passes his cell. He still takes note that Kuwabara has  
grown considerably skinnier from lack of eatting and the not-so-lacking sexual  
activity. Satjiyu shakes his head and shrugs as he continues over to look in on  
his "more important" pair of breeders.

Satjiyu- Is he still in heat?

Yusuke hesitates, then looks back down at Kurama. The kitsune is in a deep  
hibernation.

Yusuke- No... I don't smell it on him anymore.  
Satjiyu- Congratulations, daddy.

Yusuke glares up at Satjiyu.

Satjiyu- How about we make a deal before you go all feral on me, Mazoku?  
**  
Yusuke doesn't answer. **

Satjiyu- (Shrugs) Of course, if you'd rather have the kitsune give birth to his litter  
down here in this place...

Now Yusuke sits up, no longer concerned about his nudity.

Yusuke- H--- no... I'm listening, you son of a b----.

Satjiyu chuckles in his usual confident manner.

Satjiyu- I really don't mind you having a little spirit, Mazoku...  
Yusuke- My name is Yusuke...  
Satjiyu- Okay... Yusuke... I'm sure you realize by now that there's really no escape  
for any of you.  
Yusuke- You can shove that thought up your a--...  
Satjiyu- (Sighs) Toushins aren't well-known for their stubbornness for nothing...  
Yusuke- What's your d--- deal?

Satjiyu studies Yusuke for a moment.

Satjiyu- If you agree to come along... and behave yourself... I'll take you both up to a  
much nicer apartment. I have one already prepared for you and the Fox.

Yusuke looks back down at Kurama.

Satjiyu- Otherwise, you can stay down here and watch your human friend rot... Have  
your babies down here...

Yusuke thinks things through as carefully as he can, then gets an idea. He looks  
back up at Satjiyu.

Yusuke- I'll agree if you bring Kuwabara up out of here, too. I'm not going to leave my  
friend down here in this place. Rotting or not.

Satjiyu raises a paw to rub his chin thoughtfully as he glances back toward Kuwabara's  
cell. He finally shrugs.

Satjiyu- He's refusing to eat... We both know he won't last much longer...  
Yusuke- You've made enough money off of him, you a--!

Satjiyu meets Yusuke's eyes.

Satjiyu- So you're telling me that you want to watch him die?

Yusuke looks toward Kuwabara's cell somberly. His mind recalls the conversation  
he and Kurama had when the kitsune's heat began.

Yusuke- No, I don't... But I do want him to be comfortable for... whatever time he has  
left.  
Satjiyu- He still has a few customers in line... Will you agree not to interfere with his servicing? If so, I can move you three into a double bedroom apartment... I'll  
even put you on the same floor as my little Shiyounin.

Yusuke looks back up at Satjiyu a long moment, then he nods.

Yusuke- You have a deal... if you keep your word this time.  
Satjiyu- That's using your brain, stud... But just to be safe... Yusuke's collar, activate.

As the tiger watches Yusuke return to his more human form he raises a walkie-talkie  
to speak into it.

Satjiyu- He accepted the deal. But I'm going to put him in a double bedroom on level  
three. Send a transport crew to get the human and bring him up to the same room.

When his transformation is complete Yusuke gathers Kurama up and carries him  
toward the bars.

Satjiyu- Understand something else, Toushin. If anything should happen to me, my guy Honshin is well-prepared to handle it... Understood?

Yusuke doesn't answer as he meets the tiger's eyes unflinchingly.

Satjiyu- Trust me, you really.. really don't want that wolf getting his hands on your...  
Fox... Wolves eat foxes.

Yusuke hmphs.

Yusuke- Alright, Masterprick. I get it.

Satjiyu nods and touches the bars.

Satjiyu- Bars, disappear.

When they do Satjiyu motions and turns to leave. Yusuke looks toward Kuwabara  
again then follows the cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe it or not, faithful readers, we are coming close to the end of this. But you've heard the old saying, though, "It always gets darker before the dawn". 


	29. Scene 29

**Scene 29 ---------------------------------------------------- Level Three **

Yusuke takes the opportunity, as he follows Satjiyu, to check the place out. In  
the large elevator that Satjiyu had decided to use, the tiger leans in a corner and  
checks Yusuke out. At first Yusuke ignores him, but finally he gets agitated enough  
to look at the cat.

Yusuke- You got a problem?  
Satjiyu- Is he getting heavy?

Yusuke tightens his grip on the naked kitsune that he's carrying bridal-style.

Yusuke- No... Not as heavy as you'd be.

The elevator stops, so Satjiyu ignores the jab. They get out into a wide hallway on  
the third level of the huge complex. Yusuke looks up and down the fancily decorated  
hallway, careful to conceal his awe.

Yusuke- Okay. So where is Hiei's room?  
Satjiyu- Apartment.  
Yusuke- What-the-h--- ever.  
Satjiyu- Do you really want to see him?  
Yusuke- Are you hard of hearing? He's pregnant to me, too. I want to check on him.

Satjiyu looks away concentrating on something, then leers, and looks back down at  
Yusuke.

Satjiyu- He's a little... preoccupied... But I can let you look in on him.

Yusuke looks sideways up at the tiger. Satjiyu motions and leads Yusuke down the  
hall to the right. After passing a few doors on either side they come to a stop in  
front of one. Satjiyu half glances down at the Toushin then presses a button on a  
control panel beside the door. A thin red beam shoots out of a small opening and  
scans one of Satjiyu's tiger eyes. The solid plexiglass wall then turns clear. When  
Yusuke looks through the plexiglass he is stunned speechless. Sabaktu is working  
heavily on top of Hiei on the small bed in the small bedroom area.

Satjiyu- You want sound, too?

Yusuke is so stunned that he doesn't respond until Satjiyu reaches for another  
button.

Yusuke- (Squawked) No!

The Toushin turns away from the scene numbly when Hiei's body arches with an  
obviously loud moan.

Satjiyu- D---, I did train that boy good.

Satjiyu chuckles as he returns the wall to normal. Yusuke tries to keep from  
trembling.

Yusuke- (Quietly) If Hiei loses my baby...  
Satjiyu- I've been in this business since your daddy was in diapers, stud... I'll know  
when my Shiyounin's condition makes that activity too risky.

Yusuke looks up at Satjiyu blankly.

Satjiyu- Your new home is just down here a couple doors.

They continue on down the hall. Yusuke doesn't speak again until he's led into the  
apartment that a white-clad staff demon motions them to. Satjiyu looks around the  
clean, slightly larger living quarters. He then nods and waves a paw.

Satjiyu- This is your new home. It'll be perfect for you and your... Fox... The two  
bedrooms are those two doors.

Yusuke- Did Hiei... agree to doing.. that.. with...?  
Satjiyu- Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I told you, I know how to handle  
Shiyounin.

Satjiyu motions toward the kitchen area.

Satjiyu- The kitchen is over there. I've had the refrigerator stocked with various  
types of healthy snacks for you and your kitsune. You'll have three main meals every day served through the compartment beside the sink.

Yusuke looks around as Satjiyu gives his vocal tour.

Yusuke- No windows?

Satjiyu looks down at Yusuke.

Satjiyu- Only way out is through the door you came in. Only ones that can open it are me or one of the staff... There's a speaker near the door if you ever need anything special...

Yusuke tilts his head but Satjiyu holds up a paw.

Satjiyu- Give it a rest, already.

Yusuke glances toward the front wall.

Yusuke- So... we'll be able to be... watched... from out there?  
Satjiyu- You'll never know. The glass is one-way. You know what that means?

Yusuke looks away, but nods.

Satjiyu- It's also warded just like the bars down in the dungeon were. Attack it and it  
will reflect your attack back at you like a mirror... Understood?

For a brief moment, Yusuke's mind travels back to a certain day in a certain  
warehouse. He sighs disparingly.

Yusuke- Too d--- well... Is that the end of the tour?  
Satjiyu- Basically, except for mentioning about the surveillance cameras in every  
room.  
Yusuke- (Muttered) Figures.

When Yusuke heads toward one of the bedroom doors Satjiyu blinks ahead to open it for him. Yusuke rolls his eyes.

Yusuke- How f---ing decent of you.

Satjiyu watches Yusuke take Kurama over to the bed and situate him on it.

Satjiyu- How long has he been hibernating?  
Yusuke- Only about an hour or so...

Satjiyu checks his watch.

Satjiyu- It's close to dinner time right now... You'll know it's being served because  
a buzzer will sound...  
Yusuke- Hope it won't be as d--- annoying as that lousy door downstairs.

Satjiyu chuckles, then turns when the main door opens again. The transport crew  
arrives with Kuwabara on a stretcher.

Satjiyu- The human's here. Get him settled in the other bedroom. I'll be back up to  
check on you in the morning. Your kitsune will probably still be out.

Yusuke comes out of the bedroom.

Yusuke- You think so? Hiei wasn't out that long.  
Satjiyu- His body needs to adjust to a litter of three or four.. not one... or two.

Yusuke looks up from watching the crew carry his comatose friend into the empty  
bedroom. Satjiyu smirks.

Satjiyu- Yeah... I know Shi's a twin.

Yusuke just watches the tiger stroll out of the apartment whistling contentedly  
once more. 


	30. Scene 30

**Rapish-type warning here.**

**Scene 30 ------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Morning **

When Satjiyu enters Yusuke's apartment he first moves to look into Kuwabara's room. After taking a sniff that makes him scowl slightly, he moves to the next bedroom. He finds Yusuke bent over Kurama, fixing the blanket over him affectionately. Kurama is still deep in hibernation. When Yusuke feels the tiger move up behind him to stand, rather closely, he straightens up and growls.

Yusuke- You got a death wish?  
Satjiyu- You got a bad memory?

When Yusuke quiets Satjiyu leans slightly to speak quietly against his ear.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) You know,... Yusuke... If you would.. agree to be a little more..  
co-operative... I can make **both****of your lives a h--- of a lot easier. **

Yusuke catches his breath silently.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) Your pregnant Kitsune is a rather... old fellow... He's going to have  
a lot of... special needs... so he'll have a nice, healthy litter... Are you hearing me, Yusuke?

Yusuke looks down at Kurama hesitantly. He is quiet a couple moments before answering.

Yusuke- Yeah... I hear you... Should I even ask what you want?

Satjiyu raises a hand to gently caress one of Yusuke's arms.

Satjiyu- No more games... You know what I want... I know what you want...  
Yusuke- Oh you think so?  
Satjiyu- You want to make this one your proper mate.

Satjiyu grins to himself when he feels Yusuke stiffen a bit.

Satjiyu- Like I said... Co-operate with me... and I can make your lives a whole lot  
easier... How about it?

Yusuke feels Satjiyu grasp his waist gently with both paws.

Satjiyu- All you gotta do... is just... relax...

The Toushin closes his eyes, but slowly allows the tiger to pull him back against  
his large body. Satjiyu purrs against his ear again.

Satjiyu- (Quietly) That's it... ummm...

Yusuke suddenly blurts nervously as Satjiyu's hips begin to slowly sway against him.

Yusuke- No penetration!

Satjiyu's movement pauses. Yusuke swallows.

Yusuke- I was told... about your... umm...

Satjiyu chuckles purringly.

Satjiyu- Yeah... But you're not a full human, Yusuke... In fact, it won't harm you at  
all... that way... if you go full demon...

Now Yusuke growls again.

Yusuke- You do got a death wish...

Satjiyu leers behind Yusuke, confident of his "victory".

Satjiyu- I know how strong your Spirit Gun is... But that wall back there is just as  
strong... So I guess the real question is... Do you have a death wish for all of us? You,.. me,.. the human,... your kitsune...? His litter...?

When Satjiyu pulls Yusuke further back against him he gets no resistance.

Satjiyu- This can be really quite... easy, Yusuke... Come on, prove it to me... Show  
me your demon, Toushin... Yusuke's collar, deactivate.

Yusuke lowers his eyes to look back down at Kurama. The Fox continues to sleep  
placidly. The Toushin feels the internal change as his youkai is unsealed once  
more.

Satjiyu- We can do this quick enough... He'll never know...

Yusuke half glances toward the cat behind him.

Yusuke- Only one time, b------...

He feels Satjiyu nod against his temple as he begins to ride him again.

Satjiyu- Deal... Just this once... Then I'll permit you to make Kurama your full mate.  
Choose now... We're wasting time, he'll wake up soon.

For a few brief moments Yusuke dwells on everything he's witnessed his friends go  
through over these last few days. One week and two days. He slowly allows himself to  
begin the change. Satjiyu continues moving against him cautiously. He stays alert as  
he moves a paw up to stroke it through Yusuke's lengthening hair. When it shimmers to it's usual stark white Satjiyu purrs.

Satjiyu- Ummm, I like this look on you... My brother was a white tiger...

Yusuke bows his tattooed face to hide his scowl.

Yusuke- (Quietly) You really are a sick prick.

Satjiyu moves the hand down through the shaggy white strands all the way to their  
ends, then brings it up to raise the back of Yusuke's still-red yukata.

Satjiyu- Once we finish you'll be allowed to open the closet to change into your blue  
yukatas... Blue is what all of my... permanent... stock wears.  
Yusuke- Fine, b------... Just take me... then get the h--- out!

Satjiyu quickly turns his taller conquest around and pushes him toward a plain,  
heavy, wooden desk behind them.

Satjiyu- Lean forward... and hang on.

Yusuke closes his eyes, snarls quietly, but obeys. Satjiyu opens his fly to free his  
already-seeping member as he moves to position himself behind Yusuke. He feels the  
Toushin's strong Mazoku aura flare around them. When Satjiyu is certain that Yusuke  
is controlling it he leans forward.

Satjiyu- This may still hurt a bit, Toushin.  
Yusuke- No f---ing duh, a--hole...

Satjiyu shifts to get himself aligned and delivers his first thrust. Yusuke raises his  
head and yells through tightly-gritted teeth. Satjiyu growls excitedly as he  
continues delivering each quick, hard thrust, using his weight to pin the slightly  
smaller hybrid down. He flicks his rough tongue out to lathe Yusuke's ear  
occassionally. After his first starled cry, Yusuke remembers the Fox sleeping on  
the bed. He clamps his mouth shut, refusing to make a sound that might stir Kurama up out of his hibernation early. By the time the tiger delivers his last shove and  
shoots, Yusuke is trembling under the stress of keeping his youkai under control.  
Satjiyu sighs pleasurably and relaxes.

Satjiyu- It's really... too bad that you're an Alpha Toushin... I'd breed you myself.  
Yusuke- (Strained) J-just... get the... h---... off of... m-me... now!

Satjiyu calmly lifts himself off of Yusuke some.

Satjiyu- Funny... I took you for the... snuggly type.

The tiger chuckles and ruffles Yusuke's sweat-dampened hair.

Satjiyu- You got a bathroom now... use it.

Yusuke growls wearily.

Yusuke- Get out of my sight... B-before... he wakes up...

Yusuke gasps sharply when Satjiyu pats his rear. The tiger smirks as he glances  
toward the bed, then leaves zipping his fly back up. It takes a few minutes, as  
Yusuke wills himself back into his human form. When he finally catches his breath  
and turns he freezes. Kurama is just raising up onto an elbow to look at him. The  
kitsune remians quiet, calmly evaluating the situation.

Kurama- (Quietly) You... did that... for us?

Kurama looks back up at Yusuke when he doesn't answer. The Toushin has half turned away to lean on the desk. He raises a hand to cover his eyes.

Kurama- Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- I had to get us the h--- up out of that filthy dungeon... K-Kurama, I...

Kurama leaves the bed and moves to Yusuke. He calmly pulls Yusuke into an embrace without hesitation. With his youkai still unsealed, the Toushin feels everything that Kurama can't find the words to say. When the kitsune urges him, Yusuke gives no protest as he guides him over to the bed.

Kurama- Let's just... relax a bit.

Yusuke nods wearily and lays down. Kurama crawls onto the bed to join him, holding  
him as he just lays staring at the cieling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was anyone not expecting this pairing? Hn :o? 


	31. Scene 31

**Isn't there a saying that goes something like, 'Oh, the tragedies that test men's souls'? Well, brace yourselves. There's a character death in this scene, but those of you that have read this whole story, I'm sure you seen it coming. Sorry, but I'm not going to apologize for it because, again, it is very necessary to the plot. **

Scene 31 -------------------------------------------- A Couple Hours Later

When Yusuke can't take laying still any longer he sits up and rubs his eyes. Kurama  
raises up beside him.

Kurama- Feeling better, Love?

Yusuke looks at Kurama blankly a moment, then gets out of the bed. Kurama throws  
his feet over the edge and sits up to watch Yusuke move to the closet. The kitsune  
tilts his head curiously when his friend disappears inside. When Yusuke comes  
back out he is wearing a fresh blue yukata and carrying a couple others. He moves  
to hand one to Kurama, but can't bring himself to meet the kitsune's green eyes.  
Kurama reaches one hand up to grasp Yusuke's arm as he touches his middle with  
the other.

Kurama- I will repeat myself, Yusuke... You did that... for us... Me and my kits...

Yusuke slowly nods.

Yusuke- (Quietly) I... Yeah... You, th-them,... and Kuwa.

Now Yusuke turns away quickly.

Yusuke- Ahh, s---... I have to go check on Kuwa.  
Kurama- What?  
Yusuke- Come on. He's in another bedroom.

Kurama stands and changes into the blue yukata as he follows Yusuke to the other  
bedroom. When they enter they both pause, then glance at each other. Yusuke  
swallows then goes over to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurama hangs back, not at all  
liking the feeling that seems to permeate the room. Yusuke mentally shakes himself  
from what Kurama is feeling to try to ignore it.

Yusuke- You're a... mess,... buddy... Shizuru would...

Yusuke's voice catches and he raises a hand to cover his eyes. It isn't long until  
he feels Kurama come over. He glances up at the Fox, but Kurama's eyes are focused on the shell of what was once a robust, happy-go-lucky human boy. The Toushin reads  
Kurama's thoughts and looks back down at Kuwabara.

Yusuke- (Quietly) D-do you.. smell it, too?

Kurama doesn't answer at first. Then he suddenly decides to try to change the mood.

Kurama- He just needs to be cleaned up, Yusuke. Actually, the both of us reek as well.

Yusuke closes his eyes.

Yusuke- Kurama,...

Kurama lays a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Kurama- You talk to him. It'll bring him up out of this... You've done too much to  
just give up on him now, Love.

Yusuke half glances toward the kitsune when he turns and heads for the door.

Kurama- I'll go see what I can gather up to give our friend a good cleaning.  
Yusuke- You know...

Kurama pauses, then turns wide-eyed when they both hear a faint moan. Yusuke  
leans to look down at Kuwabara, surprised to see that his eyes are open slightly.

Yusuke- Hey, Kuwa,...

The human's eyes remain dull and unseeing.

Kuwabara- (Whisper) Y-Yu-suke,... where are... you?

Yusuke touches Kuwabara's bare chest.

Yusuke- I'm here, Kuwa... Kurama and I... Even...

Yusuke falls silent when Kuwabara's eyes slide shut again. He feels his friend's  
breathing become more and more shallow. Yusuke taps Kuwabara's cheek gently.  
Kurama looks away.

Yusuke- Kuwa?

Yusuke shakes Kuwabara slightly and the Spirit Swordsman takes a deep breath.

Kuwabara- (Slurred Whisper) 'S'kay... They cou-couldn't... f-fin...

When Kuwabara goes completely still Yusuke freezes a moment, then tries to shake  
him again.

Yusuke- Kuwa? Kazuma?! -- Kuwabara?!!

No response. 


	32. Scene 32

**Scene 32 ------------------------------------------------------------ Spirit World **

Almost simultaneously an alarm goes off at George's computer station. Koenma  
poofs into his teen form and hurries over. His fingers run quickly over the console.

Koenma- Oh no... D--- it!

The teen hurries over to his intercom on his desk.

Koenma- Botan, get up here now!!! We have a big problem!!

Koenma hurries back to the computer. When a box with a blank line pops up on the  
monitor the godling quickly types Botan's name in. He hesitates a couple moments,  
then hits enter. He glances up at the now-assigned ferry girl when she hurries in.

Botan- I was doing the best I...

When her pager goes off she falls immediately silent. Koenma sighs and looks away  
from her.

Koenma- We found them... Unfortunately...

Koenma can't bring himself to finish the sentence. Botan forgets her pager and  
comes over. For several moments, the only sound in the office is that of the printer  
whirring out the death certificate. The usually cheerful grim reaper slowly puts  
everything together and becomes truly grim.

Botan- Un-unfortunately... ?  
Koenma- Yes. I had George tag all of their names to sound an alarm in case of...  
something like this.

The printer finally finishes. Koenma takes the paper off the catchtray. Botan sees  
the large letters that spell out "DEATH CERTIFICATE". She covers her mouth and  
looks at Koenma.

Botan- Oh no... Which one? Please tell me it's not Yusuke!  
Koenma- It's not Yusuke... (Quietly) It's Kuwabara.

Koenma lets Botan take the certificate to read it as he stares away in contemplation.  
Suddenly he yanks the paper back away from her and hurries to his desk. Botan stands stupified as the Prince again sweeps papers aside until he finds his stamper. When she hears him stamp the certificate it snaps her into action. She storms over but  
Koenma turns giving her the certificate and speaks quickly to cut off her burgeoning  
rant.

Koenma- Go... Get as much information as you can...

Botan takes the certificate. When she sees that it is stamped "HOLD FOR FURTHER  
REVIEW" she looks at Koenma again.

Koenma- Be as discreet as possible. Use that new shielding cloak you girls have  
created.  
Botan- The shielding...?  
Koenma- Yes. If they're not alone nobody else will see you but them  
Botan- I won't be able to speak.

Koenma grabs his notepad and scribbles a message on it quickly.

Koenma- Here, slip one of them this note if you see them.

The **P****rince reaches over and hits his intercom again. **

Koenma- George, where the h--- are you?! Get you a-- up here!!  
Botan- Hey, he can track the GPS in my oar...  
Koenma- Yes. Now get going!

George rushes in as Botan calls up her oar. Koenma turns to the ogre as she hops  
on it and zooms off.

Koenma- Track her, George! Ask questions later!!

George hurries to his computer, scowls as he glances at the alert message quickly,  
then changes the window to the GPS Tracking Program.

George- Got her, sir. She's heading to Demon World.  
Koenma- Yes. Even the strongest barrier can't hold my ferry girls out when they're  
wearing that new cloak I... I mean, they developed. We've lost one... but we've found the others.

George looks up at Koenma sadly.

George- But can't you...?  
Koenma- I stamped the certificate on hold... We can only keep our fingers crossed  
now, George.

The blue ogre nods solemnly and returns to his task. 


	33. Scene 33

**Scene 33 --------------------------------------------------- Kuwabara's Bedroom **

Kurama slowly forces himself to move toward Yusuke. The Toushin is now craddling  
Kuwabara's head. The kitsune stops when he notices a movement and looks toward  
Botan when she appears with a very slight whoosh. As soon as she meets his eyes  
he thinks quickly and glances up at the camera silently. Botan notices it, then  
indicates her cape. Kurama relaxes some and continues to Yusuke.

Kurama- (Quietly) Yusuke,...  
Yusuke- Don't touch me!  
Kurama- There's nothing we can do...  
Yusuke- He just has to... wake up... That's all... He's resting...

As Botan moves closer Yusuke now feels her presence. When she lays her hand on  
Yusuke's shoulder he looks up. Botan motions him to remain quiet, then shows him  
the note. She lays it down on the bed in front of Yusuke as she bends to gather  
Kuwabara's spirit when it floats up out of his body.

Kurama- (Whisper) Hide that quickly, Yusuke. I'm sure Satjiyu's...

Just then the door opens. Kurama turns to face Satjiyu and the staff demons,  
shielding Yusuke as he pockets the note secretly. Botan moves away from the bed  
as calmly as she can. Instead of leaving she decides to stay to see what will  
happen.

Satjiyu- He's expired... Both of you move aside... Yusuke's collar, activate. Seal  
your host.

Yusuke now stands to face the tiger beside Kurama.

Yusuke- You can't...!

Satjiyu raises a paw.

Satjiyu- Yusuke's and Kurama's collars, make your hosts return to their own bedroom.  
Keep them in there until we leave.

Botan watches puzzled as the two hybrids begin to move stiffly toward the doorway.

Yusuke- What are you going to do with him, Satjiyu?!  
Satjiyu- It's best that you don't know, Mazoku.

The cat shoves the staff demons toward the bed. Impulsively, Botan moves very  
carefully around Satjiyu to follow after Kurama and Yusuke. The two guys glance  
at each other, but continue moving until they enter their own bedroom. Yusuke  
now spins to look at Botan who is a couple feet behind Kurama.

Kurama- Talk to me, Yusuke.

Kurama tilts his head toward the camera in their room. Botan notices it and scowls.

Yusuke- They'll destroy his body...  
Kurama- There's nothing we can do about that. We're trapped here in this warded  
apartment.

Kurama half glances over his shoulder toward Botan. She nods sadly and calls out  
her oar. Yusuke watches her point upward then give them a "V" sign. Then she hops  
on her oar and disappears. Yusuke stares at the spot where she was a moment, then  
moves to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from the camera. Kurama goes over to place a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Partly to offer what little comfort he can, but  
mostly to shield the Toushin. Yusuke takes the note out and opens it quickly.

'Yusuke,  
We know you're in trouble. Will be there to help  
as soon as possible. Hold on!  
Prince Koenma  
Junior God of Death  
P. S.  
Eat this when you've read it.

Yusuke rolls his eyes, then shoves the note in his mouth. When he manages to  
choke it down he stands.

Yusuke- I need to take a hot bath.  
Kurama- Yusuke,...

Yusuke moves away from the kitsune, dodging his touch.

Kurama- We need to...

Yusuke tries the door, it opens, so he leaves, shutting it behind him hard.

Kurama- Talk.

Kurama sighs then turns to sit down on the bed himself. 


	34. Scene 34

**I actually cropped it short from the version I have on paper. But I feel that there's a lot of interesting information in here.**

Scene 34 -------------------------------------------------- Spirit World

Koenma rushes into the holding room where Botan is just opening her urn. They  
watch solemnly as the soul cloud floats out of it then over to a chair. When the  
opaque form of Kuwabara reveals itself Botan has to turn away a moment. Kuwabara  
looks all around then notices them.

Koenma- Kazuma...  
Kuwabara- I-I'm... dead...

The spirit bows his head at the deadpan statement.

Koenma- I'm afraid so.  
Kuwabara- So they couldn't find me in time...

Botan looks at Koenma puzzled, but he raises a hand slightly to quiet her. The  
Prince goes over to lay a hand on Kuwabara's misty shoulder.

Koenma- You've had a rough time... Why don't you rest some before we talk about it?

Kuwabara stands and floats away some, turning away from them.

Kuwabara- I don't wanna talk about anything... Just send me on... I know what goes  
on here.. sorta...  
Koenma- I have to get a record on the ones who.. killed you, Kazuma.  
Kuwabara- I don't know.

Koenma studies Kuwabara a couple moments, then motions Botan to leave.

Koenma- Processing you will take some time. You're safe here now, Kazuma.

Kuwabara sighs. Koenma leaves the room. He places a 'Do Not Process' sign on  
the doorknob. The teen Prince then turns to face Botan.

Koenma- Okay. Tell me what you know.  
Botan- I only seen Yusuke and Kurama.  
Koenma- Not Hiei?  
Botan- Not where they were. Kurama did mention that name... Satyo..  
Koenma- Satjiyu.

Botan nods.

Botan- Yusuke was obviously very upset...  
Koenma- Did you get the note to them?  
Botan- Yes... Kuwabara's body was in very bad shape. Not long after I got his spirit  
a large tiger demon and a couple smaller ones came in to take the body...  
Koenma- What??  
Botan- Yusuke protested but... this tiger demon is controlling them somehow.  
Koenma- D---... If they destroy Kuwabara's body...  
Botan- There's nothing Yusuke or the others can do as things are now, sir.

Koenma turns to head for his office, then pauses.

Koenma- Was there anything.. unusual on them?

Botan thinks as she walks along with him quickly.

Botan- Well, Kuwabara was... naked... Yusuke and Kurama were wearing blue yukatas... Nothing fancy, short sleeves... Plain black collars, probably leather...

Koenma nods.

Koenma- Probably controlling wards.

They get into the large elevator. Koenma hits the big "O", then looks at Botan  
again.

Koenma- Tell me about how they acted when this Satjiyu came in.

Botan answers thoughtfully.

Botan- Well, this tiger guy barged in and announced that Kuwabara 'was expired'.  
Then said that they were going to take the body. Of course, Yusuke naturally started to protest. The tiger just looked at them and said their names, then... 'collars, take your hosts to their room'... Or something like that... Then they listened. I could tell that they didn't want to, especially Yusuke...

Koenma nods.

Koenma- A controlling ward... It's an ancient power that not too many demons  
possess anymore.

They leave the elevator and hurry into Koenma's office. They find George at his  
computer, as usual, writing down information that's displayed on his monitor.

Koenma- Tell me you know where they are, Ogre!  
George- I've got the coordinates, sir... I just need to get a better... fix...  
Koenma- Hurry! They're going to destroy Kuwabara's body!!  
George- I'm working as fast as I can, sir, but I'm only one...  
Koenma- Now's not the time for crying, George.. Please.

Koenma's serious tone spurs George to work quicker. Koenma looks at Botan  
again.

Koenma- You said one of them mentioned that name?  
Botan- Yes... Satjiyu.  
Koenma- And he's a tiger demon?

Botan nods.

Botan- A big tiger guy... Not as big as Byakko was, but...

Koenma hurries to his intercom.

Koenma- Records!  
George- This is wierd...  
Intercom- Records Department.  
Koenma- Send information on a tiger demon named Satjiyu up to my office immediately!  
Intercom- Yes, Sir!!

Koenma goes back over beside George.

Koenma- I didn't like the sound of that, George.  
George- These coordinates just lead to an old cave in Demon World, sir.  
Botan- Where I was was definately no old cave, Ogre! It was a decent-sized, well-kept  
apartment-type of some kind. Two bedrooms. Security cameras in every room I was in... And warded walls with no windows.  
Koenma- Must be a d--- illusion, Ogre! See if you can break through it.  
George- I'm already on it, sir... But it'll take a little... time...

Koenma sighs.

Koenma- We don't have much time if we want to save Kuwabara's body.

Koenma turns to pace away.

Koenma- D---! I'm going to obliterate that demon!!  
Botan- Whatever he did to Kuwabara must have been cruel, sir... He didn't even know  
that Yusuke and Kurama were both with him...  
Koenma- I'll see what else I can learn from Kazuma later. I agree with you, though,  
Botan... He went through something terrible.

A red ogre rushes in and hands Koenma a file.

Red Ogre- This is the only file we have on a tiger demon named Satjiyu, Lord Koenma,  
sir.

The teen godling takes the file, opens it, and scans the paper quickly. Botan  
exchanges glances with the red ogre when Koenma begins to suckle his pacifier  
quicker. Koenma then looks at Botan again.

Koenma- You said you didn't see Hiei anywhere with them?  
Botan- No.

Koenma sighs forlornly.

Botan- He has to still be alive, though, right? No alarm has gone off for him.  
Koenma- No... I haven't got nothing on him lately, but...

Koenma turns away, wondering if he should reveal everything that he knows right  
now.

Koenma- That might not be a good thing, either...  
Botan- Why would you say that?

Koenma half glances at Botan, then looks back at the red ogre again.

Koenma- Get back down to records, Stanley... I want every record of any offspring  
that Hiei has sired.

The red ogre leaves quickly.

Botan- Hiei never struck me as the... famil**y**** type...  
George- D--- it!! **

They look toward the blue ogre.

George- Still trying, sir.  
Koenma- This demon, Satjiyu, is a breeder...  
Botan- What?  
Koenma- He breeds demons for profit... Specializes in breeding half-breeds for food.

Botan swallows as she pales.

Koenma- Half-Human hybrids are... especially a delicacy lately in Demon World...  
Botan- Half... human... Oh, sir... But why would you search for offspring of...?

Koenma sighs deeply.

Koenma- If you must know... The tiger used to own Hiei when he was a very young  
demon... I was able to extract Hiei's memories for our records as part of his parole agreement... It was before he acquired the jagan... He had to kill this demon's brother, Majou, in order to escape then... These two tigers are sons of Byakko...  
Satjiyu could be using... something or... someone to control Hiei.

Koenma goes back over to George, leaving Botan to process everything he's told her.

Koenma- We have to get in that place, George.

The ogre nods busily.

Botan- Sir, Hiei's been nothing but loyal to Yusuke... You don't think he would betray  
them...  
Koenma- Not willingly, perhaps... But...  
George- Bingo!! There's the actual place, sir!! It is huge! - Hey, wait... I recognize this place... uhhh...

Koenma and Botan watch the blue ogre blush a bright orange.

Koenma- What?! This isn't no time for modesty, Ogre!!  
George- Well, I.. I was there... a couple times... ages ago... I won a couple free...  
sessions.. in a crap game when I was working in records...

George covers his eyes.

George- It's also a... brothel... of sorts...  
Koenma- That's not illegal in Demon World, George... But I do frown on it... If you  
want you can file a fine on yourself later...

Koenma paces away.

Botan- So lets go get our boys out of there! Can you shut him down?  
Koenma- Oh yes. I can shut him down permanently... once I get the proof I need from  
Kuwabara... While all that stuff is legal in Demon World, Satjiyu crossed the line when he took them from Human World.  
Botan- So you know he took Kuwabara... Why are you not storming down there right now with the SDF...**  
Koenma- I will, Botan! Believe me.. Satjiyu's a-- is toast... But I still need Kuwa's  
personal testimony to be able to place the warrant. **

George looks at his ruler, after counting a stack of money out of his wallet.

George- That could take hours, sir... What about Kuwabara's body?

Koenma closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just love red tape. 


	35. Scene 35

**Scene 35 ---------------------------------------------------- Later That Night **

Yusuke is sitting on the couch in the main room of their apartment. Slumped and  
deeply in thought. He glances up when Kurama comes out of the bathroom. The  
kitsune has a towel wrapped around his waist and is using another to fluff dry his  
freshly-washed red hair. Yusuke looks away again quickly as Kurama moves to sit  
down beside him. (Just pause a moment to reflect on that image... Now, back to the  
show)

Kurama- I think that was the most enjoyable shower I've ever...  
Yusuke- Kurama,...

Kurama lowers the towel to his bare shoulders to look at Yusuke.

Kurama- Yes, Love?  
Yusuke- Shut up already.

Kurama sighs.

Yusuke- Best meal you ever had, best nap you ever took... This is only the... What?  
third best shower you've ever had since...

Yusuke looks to the side and flips the camera a finger for lack of anything better to  
do. Kurama chuckles, staying patient with his friend.

Kurama- That is... What? Your tenth time at giving them the finger?  
Yusuke- (Mumbled) H---, if I had my powers out in the open I'd give them all a finger  
they'd never forget.

Yusuke holds up his right index finger to stare at it a couple moments before he  
growls.

Kurama- I am merely trying to convey that I understand and appreciate your...  
Yusuke- You wanna see what I CAN do with this finger, Fox?

Yusuke stands to move away angrily.

Kurama- Perhaps we should go to bed.  
Yusuke- Be my guest.

Kurama stands.

Kurama- Will you be joining...?  
Yusuke- No.

Kurama hesitates, then goes over to touch Yusuke's arm cautiously.

Kurama- Please come to bed...  
Yusuke- I'm not tired... I'm pissed...

The kitsune half glances toward the camera.

Kurama- (Whisper) We really need to talk...  
Yusuke- (Quietly) No. We don't...

Yusuke shows no hostililty toward the Fox when he nuzzles closer to him to whisper  
in his ear.

Kurama- (Whisper) He'll come as soon as he...

Yusuke turns and raises a hand to embrace Kurama's damp head.

Yusuke- (Whisper) But it won't be... in time... His body's probably already...

The Toushin closes his eyes.

Kurama- Please, come to bed, Yusuke...  
Yusuke- Kurama,.. he... d-died... thinking that we... never came...

Kurama embraces Yusuke tighter.

Kurama- (Whisper) His death has saved us... (Louder) Kuwabara died a hero, Love.

After a moment Yusuke works loose from Kurama nodding.

Yusuke- Kurama, you and the kits need your rest.  
Kurama- Not until you agree to come with us.

Yusuke hesitates then turns and moves back to the couch to lay down.

Yusuke- I'm going to sleep on the couch. End.

Kurama watches his leader a moment, then sighs, bows slightly, and goes into the  
bedroom. Yusuke once more holds up a finger over his head toward the camera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trust me... We are getting there 


	36. Scene 36

**Scene 36 ------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

After reluctantly allowing Kuwabara's spirit to rest for the night, Koenma had  
decided to try just hooking him up to the Memory Extractor Machine (Memory  
Extractor Machine, also known as the MEM, is a very useful machine that is used  
to obtain buried memories. Often used on spirits and demons who may have suffered  
severe mental trauma or those refusing to yield useful information.)(1) For most of  
the day Koenma, Botan, and George have been watching the fractured memories of  
whatever Kuwabara had at least somewhat lucidly seen. When Botan can take no more of the disturbing images she stands and moves to open a large window. Not long after, George finally bails. Now, finally, Koenma stops the video. For several moments  
there is not a sound in the large office. Finally Botan breaks it quietly.

Botan- (Quietly) Please... please tell me that you have your... proof...

Koenma removes the pacifier out of his mouth to emphasize the seriousness of his reply.

Koenma- I have enough to make that... monster... burn for a million eternities.

The Prince, in his teen form, stands and goes over to stand at the window beside Botan to gather himself a minute.

Botan- Wh-what about... the boy?

Koenma glances at Botan, then sighs.

Koenma- First, I get the SDF mobilized to get our guys the h--- out of there... Then  
I'll deal with... everything else... Let's go see Daddy.

Koenma and Botan leave his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sorry, I just had to do it. If you've seen the series as much as I have (Maybe too much:o?), you'll understand.

Yeah! Short, sweet... Vengence is Lord Koenma's... almost... 


	37. Scene 37

**Scene 37 ---------------------------------------------------- Sabaktu's Quarters **

Hiei, curled up on the couch, opens his eyes when the main door opens. He watches  
unemotionally as Satjiyu moves to the kitchen area where Sabaktu is fixing himself a  
sandwich. The tiger traps the boy unaggressively against the counter between his  
arms. Sabaktu forces himself to stay calm as Satjiyu leans to nuzzle his ear.

Satjiyu- How's my little slut feeling today?  
Sabaktu- Hungry as h---,.. Master.

Sabaktu continues eatting, not paying much attention to Satjiyu. The tiger probes  
the back of his neck a moment, then sighs.

Satjiyu- I came to give you some bad news, Sabie.  
Sabaktu- When do you ever have good news?

Satjiyu chuckles a moment at Sabaktu's terseness, chalking it up to the boy's  
progressing pregnancy.

Satjiyu- The sire of your baby mutt finally expired yesterday.

Now Hiei focuses on the two and sits up wearily. He watches his son touch his belly.  
It is already starting to bulge slightly, but enough to show the evidence of his  
"condition".

Sabaktu- Will I... lose another one.. early?  
Satjiyu- Fortunately, no... This one is half human, remember? That hybrid type isn't  
ruled by full demon laws.

After a moment Sabaktu shrugs and continues eatting. Satjiyu looks toward Hiei.  
The koorime lays back down to stare quietly at the cieling.

Satjiyu- You've been doing a great job with your b---- over there... Is he a good lay,  
Baby?

Since Satjiyu is preoccupied with checking Hiei out he doesn't notice Sabaktu curl  
his lip to bare his fangs briefly.

Sabaktu- He's not bad...  
Satjiyu- Better than me?

Now Sabaktu openly snorts cynically.

Sabaktu- I'd have to have YOU under me first to make that comparison.

Satjiyu ruffles Sabaktu's aqua, flame-shaped spikes.

Satjiyu- Well, too bad you'll never know, son. Do you think he's broken good this  
time?

Sabaktu looks toward Hiei.

Sabaktu- He gives me no trouble.  
Satjiyu- Show me... personally.

The boy hesitates, then lays the rest of his sandwich down.

Sabaktu- I just got done wearing him out.  
Satjiyu- I need to be sure, Sabie.

Sabaktu works himself away from the tiger's loose embrace unhampered.

Sabaktu- Then go see for yourself... I'm kinda wore out myself.

Sabaktu starts to move away until Satjiyu grasps a handful of blue hair. He yanks  
the boy's head back to look up at him.

Satjiyu- (Growls) Would you like your collar activated for the rest of your  
pregnancy? You know what that will do to the little b------.

Sabaktu hesitantly sighs, but before he can answer the speaker beside the main  
door crackles to life.

Honshin- Satji, you need to get up here... Now... We have an emergency, Boss!!

The speaker goes dead. Satjiyu growls even more gruffly and shoves Sabaktu away.

Satjiyu- That d--- wolf can't handle s---... I'll be back as soon as I can... Your  
b---- better be ready by then... And he better hope that I'm still in a good mood.

Sabaktu's eyes watch the cat storm out coldly. He then goes over to hand Hiei  
the rest of the sandwich.

Sabaktu- Eat.

Without an argument, Hiei sits up again and takes the half-eatten sandwich. The  
koorime's mind still churns on what they've learned as he nibbles at it. Sabkatu  
gently lays a hand on his Father's head then sits on the couch beside him.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) Does that news upset you, Father?

Hiei glances timidly at the boy, but says nothing.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) I know you never cared much for that human...  
Hiei- (Quietly) He was... Yusuke's friend... A teammate...  
Sabaktu- Yeah. I suppose that Mazoku is pretty pissed off right now...

Hiei finishes the sandwich, silently wondering if "this" is what the "emergency" is.  
Sabaktu moves a hand back over to run it through Hiei's now-bushy spikes.

Sabaktu- (Quietly) You know that I have to do what Satji wants...

Sabaktu glances toward the camera, then looks at it again. The tiny power light,  
that is usually always lit, is out.

Sabaktu- Father, look... The camera's off...

Hiei looks up at the camera until his son grasps his shoulder excitedly.

Sabaktu- Listen to me, we may not have much time. Watch the camera and tell me when it comes back on.

Hiei nods and does so obediently.

Sabaktu- If I please Satji when he returns I'm going to request that he deactivate your  
collar for a while. As soon as he does your powers will return. When they do I want you to take him out!

Hiei looks back at his son startled.

Hiei- Sabaktu, I can't do that...

Sabaktu growls and grasps a handful of Hiei's hair.

Sabaktu- You can and you will... That's an order, b----! You have enough power to  
wipe the whole f---ing lot of those b------s out!

After a moment, Hiei raises a hand to touch Sabaktu's chest where the tiger's claim  
mark is.

Hiei- (Quietly) Sabie, if I... kill him...

Sabaktu sighs, glances toward the camera that is still out, then nods.

Sabaktu- I know... But I deserve it... for what I've done to you, Father.

Hiei starts to speak again, but Sabaktu sternly snaps his jaws closer to his face.  
Hiei habitually cowers back away from his "Alpha's" show of superiority.

Sabaktu- You will do as I say! To kill him is the only way both of us can be free,  
Father.

Hiei closes his eyes. Sabaktu calms himself down some.

Sabaktu- The only way you'll be free again... is if I die... We both know that.

Sabaktu looks back toward the inoperative camera. Hiei slowly sinks to curl  
up, placing his head in his son's lap.

Hiei- (Quietly) To serve you... is the least I can do to... make up for... leaving you here.  
Sabaktu- (Quietly) Father,...  
Hiei- I'm not... a father... I don't deserve that... honor...

When the door opens again suddenly Hiei closes his eyes thinking that it's Satjiyu.  
Sabaktu looks and stands up snarling.

Sabaktu- Who are you?!

Koenma stares at the two demons a moment before answering.

Koenma- My name is Lord Koenma...

Sabaktu protectively moves to place himself between Hiei and this 'stranger' when  
he feels his father's anxieity spike.

Hiei- (Whisper) No...  
Koenma- Relax, boy. I'm your Father's friend...

Hiei starts to tremble as Koenma comes over, taking something out of his chest  
pocket.

Koenma- I'm here to set you both free...  
Sabaktu- What?! Where's Satjiyu?!!  
Koenma- He's under arrest up in his office. You, Sabaktu, are carrying proof that will  
put him away for a long time.

Sabaktu stands stunned, processing all of this information, as Koenma touches the  
device he has to his collar. Sabaktu's youkai feels the enormous power of this  
'stranger' and immediately accepts what he has said. Koenma then bends to use  
the releasing device on Hiei's collar. Sabaktu blinks away some, then roars.

Sabaktu- No!! That b------ will die by my own hands!!!

Hiei jerks up off the couch, knocking Koenma aside, as Sabaktu blurs out of the room. Hiei's returning youkai feels all of the frustration and hate, that Sabaktu has  
suppressed all these years, boiling over inside the younger demon.

Hiei- Sabaktu, no!!

Koenma can only watch as Hiei blurs away in pursuit. The teen godling sighs and  
goes back out into the hall. He looks at the awaiting SDF soldiers.

Soldier- We tried to catch them both, sir...  
Koenma- Don't worry about them for now. Let's hope Hiei can get control of his son.  
We need to search for Yusuke and Kurama.

At Koenma's order, the rest of the doors down the hall are broken through easily  
since all systems have been deactivated. Several of the apartments reveal startled  
demons, pregnant females and a few couples deeply involved in various "activities".  
Finally, a dark, shaggy-haired Toushin and a redheaded kitsune are found, eatting a  
quiet lunch at their kitchen table.

Soldier- Here, sir! I found them!

When Koenma enters with a flourish Yusuke and Kurama look at each other.

Koenma- Yusuke, Kurama,...

The Prince hurries over to release their collars. For several moments, neither of  
them move. Finally Yusuke smirks and continues eatting.

Yusuke- What kept ya?  
Koenma- Red tape, as usual. But you're free now...

As soon as Koenma speaks the word Kurama leaps away. Yusuke stands to look toward him. He feels the kitsune's instincts pulse deep inside him. One of the SDF  
soldiers tries to block Kurama when he makes a break for the open door.

Soldier- Halt...!  
Yusuke- No!! -- Let him go.

Koenma looks at Yusuke as Kurama turns wild green eyes to look back at him, as  
well.

Yusuke- You heard me... He needs some freedom...  
Koenma- I've freed all of you, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- Then let Kurama go!  
Kurama- (Whines) Yusuke,...

The Toushin looks at his kitsune friend and nods.

Yusuke- Go... You'll find me when you're ready... I have an a-- to kick.

When Koenma nods the SDF soldier steps aside. Kurama starts to tremble slightly  
as he hesitates. When he can resist the pull of freedom no longer he spins and is  
gone in a flash of silvery-white. Koenma moves to check Yusuke, who is staring at  
the opened door.

Koenma- I've already released Hiei and his son... They may beat you to that a--kicking.

When the godling's words register to Yusuke he looks back up at him.

Yusuke- What?

Yusuke grabs Koenma's tunic.

Yusuke- Where's Satjiyu?!  
Koenma- He and his second hand man are in my custody...  
Yusuke- Where, d--- it?!  
Koenma- In his office...

Yusuke releases Koenma and starts toward the door.

Koenma- Are you hurt, Yusuke?  
Yusuke- I'm fine as h---... But I need to go stop Hiei and Sabaktu... I have a few words of my own for that b------!!

Koenma quickly follows Yusuke out of the room.


	38. Scene 38

**And now, here is the LONG awaited (and nervously submitted) finale... or is it really just the beginning? **

Scene 38 ------------------------------------------------------- Satjiyu's Office

When Yusuke and Koenma reach the office it is a bloody mess that meets their eyes.  
Koenma pales as he looks around at the various mutilated bodies of SDF soldiers, and  
one barely recognizable wolf demon, that litter the large room. Yusuke moves on in as  
he watches Hiei just lifting a still seething Sabaktu off of Satjiyu's equally mangled  
corpse.

Yusuke- (Quietly) S---... (Louder) Easy, Hiei...

The dark koorime snarls as he leaps back away from Yusuke, keeping his befuddled  
son behind him. Yusuke halts when he sees the look in Hiei's red eyes.

Yusuke- It's okay, Hiei... The b------ deserved...

Koenma looks silently at Yusuke.

Hiei- Yes... **But now**** so will my son... **

Now Koenma sighs and moves up to look at Hiei, completely misunderstanding the  
paniced koorime's words.

Koenma- I'm in charge here, Hiei... I will speak on Sabaktu's behalf at his...

Hiei growls at Koenma, his arm ward begins to unravel.

Hiei- There won't be no trial, you idiot!!  
Koenma- I know that you're upset... You've all been through h---...

Before Koenma can finish his declaration, Hiei turns and sends a quick blast at the  
wall behind them.

Hiei- Fist of the mortal flame!!  
Yusuke- Hiei,...!

Hiei turns back to glare at them, his dark energy still swirling around him as the  
dust from the exploding wall settles around them.

Hiei- You released me from your service, Detective... I'm going to take my son away  
from here to care for him until...  
Koenma- Hiei, I need your son to testify against...

Yusuke speaks calmly as he keeps his eyes locked on Hiei's. Sabaktu begins to sob  
behind his Father.

Yusuke- No, Junior. You've got me... I know every d--- thing that went on here...

Yusuke tries to keep his sorrow hid, but Hiei still feels it since his Jagan is now  
wide open. With a quick nod between them, Hiei forces himself to turn away. He  
gathers Sabaktu up into his arms bridal-style. In the next second they are gone.  
Koenma looks at Yusuke.

Koenma- (Quietly) Was that...?  
Yusuke- I gave him my word... I release him from his parole... You did turn that  
decision over to me.  
Koenma- Yes, Yusuke... But I know that all of you are going to need counselling...

Yusuke turns to leave back through the charred, half hanging office door.

Yusuke- To h--- with your d--- counselling.

Yusuke pauses when he reaches the doorway.

Yusuke- You came too late for Kuwabara's body.

Koenma looks away sadly.

Koenma- (Whisper) I came as soon as I could, Yusuke.  
Yusuke- Yeah. Red tape... I'll be at Genkai's... You can find me there when you've  
got through the rest of it.

Koenma takes out a portal remote and points it to a spot in front of Yusuke.

Koenma- I figured all of you would need healing so I already have her on standby.  
Yusuke- How thoughtful of you.

When Yusuke just stands staring at the swirling oval in front of him Koenma goes  
over to touch his arm lightly.

Koenma- (Quietly) It's okay. I understand...  
Yusuke- You don't even have a...

Yusuke raises a hand to rub his forehead.

Yusuke- Hiei's son was bond-claimed by that piece of s---... He's going to die now.  
Koenma- But he's pregnant to Kuwabara...  
Yusuke- Yeah.  
Koenma- Then Sabaktu will live long enough to deliver the baby.

Yusuke turns his head to look at the Prince a moment. Then he silently continues off  
to step through the portal. Koenma turns to look back over the mess when the oval  
passage disappears. More SDF soldiers begin to arrive.

Koenma- Clean up this mess... Seal this whole complex off... I want all of the records  
and paperwork, media, whatever is found to be documented.  
Soldier- What about the other occupants, sir?  
Koenma- See that they're all well, fed, and cleaned up. But don't release or move any  
of them out of their places for now... I'll deal with them as soon as I can.  
Soldier- And any other staff members?  
Koenma- Process them to find out what they know... You know the d--- drill, Sargeant.

Koenma sighs.

Koenma- Anything else comes up, contact me... We're going to be d--- busy for a d---  
long time.

With that Koenma changes the coordinates on the portal remote, opens his own, then  
steps through it to return to Spirit World.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end...? Not in a longshot, I'm afraid.

In wrapping this story up, let me just say a few words. Although this story is listed  
under the Yaoi category, for obvious reasons, my focus - in my mind - was not  
centered totally on the sex. Now, while I, myself, occassionally enjoy a good, well-  
written bit of "smut", that wasn't my aim in this piece. What I wanted to convey, more  
than anything else, was the friendship, loyalty, trust - and ultimately the willingness  
to make sacrifices because of these things - that is shared between the main characters. 

**If you got anything less out of it, then please go back and re-read it in a different  
perspective. It is all of these elements combined in the original YYH anime that first  
attracted me and has continued to keep me in love with the characters... well, most of  
them. But, hey, in my defense I kill off no character for purely "sadistic"  
purposes. Personally, I am surprised, myself, at how this one came out. I only hope I  
can do the sequels the same justice. **

Thank you once again to all of you who have been reading this story, to  
all of you that may read and review it in the future, and to anyone who is.. er.. still  
interested enough to read the two sequels I already have prepared.

Be watching for "The Aftermath" (Yes, again, it will be in the same script format.)

Okay, you can cue the ending theme, Ogre... Ogre? 


End file.
